Human Nature
by Ghoulmask
Summary: Welcome to the Mojave. No one comes here looking to be shown the way to forgiveness. But the Mojave has always been unpredictable in the ways of love, life and revenge. Boone and Vivienne are swept up in what seems to be the destiny of the Courier, only to learn that this was their path all along. F!OC/Boone. Rated M for...things.
1. Knives

**_So I wanted to do something slightly different than the normal "Courier Story" and implement my own Original Character besides the Courier. Also, I tried to give as much insight to the game play/story as I could without being too redundant, but honestly you will probably be lost if you haven't played New Vegas. That said, _****_***SPOILERS***_****_ will be present from here on out. You have been warned._**_  
_**_So the story will follow the Courier's arc, but the main character will be my OC Vivienne. The Courier is also my OC named Eli. I have taken "writer's liberties" with the main storyline so most of the quests will be a bit changed or skipped all together._**

* * *

"This has got to be the hottest fucking day since...ever." Eli sighed as he wiped his tan brow and looked over at Boone.

It was late afternoon and they were a few miles north of Novac. The pair had been traveling for hours now, slowly making their way to Boulder City. They had finally cleared out the ghouls residing in Repconn, all so Boone's old NCRA buddy Manny, would return the favor by letting them know where "Benny" had gone. From what Boone had gathered, Benny was some oddly dressed man who responsible for shooting Eli in the head and then unknowingly burying him alive. All this just so he could steal some platinum poker chip that Eli was supposed to deliver.

After Eli had been rescued "_by a robot, I swear!_"and healed by the town doctor, he slowly became aware that most of his memories were gone. Boone was certain the robot part was product Eli's overactive imagination. However he had no trouble believing that Eli survived a shot to the head. Besides the obvious wound on the man's temple, Eli was built like a bighorner. Well muscled and taller than most, he cast quite the formidable image. How he had come to be a courier was still something Boone still questioned.

Eli was on Benny's trail when it lead him to Novac, where Boone had been wasting away after being released from the NCRA. Eli had come across Boone one morning and somehow convinced Boone to come along for his revenge "journey". Boone found the Courier to be strange, but his request in perfect timing none the less. The sleepy little town held nothing but torment for him. After losing Carla, wandering around murdering Legion seemed like the best plan for now.

Upon receiving this next tidbit of information from Manny, Eli insisted they immediately press on to Boulder City. "_Revenge waits for no man_" Eli had said. Boone wasn't one to argue with a man bent on getting even, or to say much at all for that matter. So despite the fact that neither man had slept in well over twenty-four hours; they were now traipsing across the Mojave.

The area they were in now was wide open, the Mojave stretching out around them. They'd been walking a while when something caught Boone's eye on the horizon. Someone was coming from up ahead. No scratch that, lots of someones. As he shielded his eyes from the sun their red clothing gave them away instantly. Legion.

Boone called out to Eli "Look alive!" as he shouldered his rifle.

Eli did the same just as a small group of Legionnaires came into view. Boone dropped to one knee and began firing. Military training kicked in as Boone silently began keeping track of how many bullets he fired, ready to reload as soon as he got to five.

_One, two..._ Boone felt the pressure of the trigger each time he squeezed. A Legionnaire fell with each shot, a testament to his skill. To his right he could hear Eli's rifle fire, catching one of the scouts in the head. Boone was grateful that the man seemed to posses a fair amount of rifle skill, even if he couldn't explain how he came by said skill.  
_...three.._

A deep groan rumbled out of Eli's chest as one of the Legionaries managed to get a shot off. He teetered to the left as the bullet ripped into his shoulder. Blood splattered in the sand, but he managed to stay solid. He returned the fire in a rage, peppering the offending man with a sloppy spray of bullets.

Boone fired at another scout catching him right between the eyes. With one bullet left in the chamber, he turned quickly to his right to fire at the one who'd gotten close. Suddenly the Legionary in his scope dropped to the sand before him, a large knife firmly embedded in his throat. Before he could see where it came from, a girl with red hair flew past him brandishing another knife and set upon a second assassin. Boone quickly collected himself and took down the other remaining man as the girl finished off her target. The speed in which she sliced the man's neck made the hairs on his own stand up.

The fight now finished, Boone stood and looked to where the girl was crouching to retrieve her knife. She stood quickly, brushing her short curls away from her face. When she felt his gaze she looked up at him with a lopsided smile.

Boone found it hard to look away from her for a second. There was just so much going on in the small space she occupied. Her brown boots and pants were splattered with blood, most of is dried and old. He moved his gaze higher to the faded tank top on her torso. The color might have passed for blue at one point and she had a gray bandana tied around her throat. She was very short and looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Her face was dirty except where paths of sweat trickled down. A pair of bright green eyes, not unlike his own, stared back at him. All in all she was a mess, but a pretty mess regardless.

Eli's voice eventually broke the silence, derailing Boone's train of thought."Uh, not that I'm not grateful and all...but you two wanna stop staring at each other and fucking help me?!" Eli looked at them incredulously while holding his bleeding shoulder.

Boone mumbled unintelligibly at him as he tore his eyes from the girl and began to dig in his pocket.

The Courier looked up at the girl as she dropped to his side and tugged on his large hand.

"Lemme take a look." she said with a slight southern drawl and began to examine his shoulder. "You're a lucky on. It just missed the carotid artery, but the bullet is still in your shoulder. That's gonna need to be yanked."

Eli stared at her a second longer, then began to laugh. His booming laugh broke into a full on guffaw and the girl suddenly started laughing with him.

Boone furrowed his brow as he stabbed a stim into Eli's shoulder. "What's so funny?"

The Courier wiped at his eyes still laughing. "Her! She comes out of nowhere, attacks like a crazy person and then..." Eli did his best to catch his breath. "she finally speaks and she sounds like an old hick!"

The girl beamed at them both "You may be right about my accent, but your laugh is like a damned coyote on Jet!" she said before doing her best to stifle the laugh with her arm.

Boone rolled his eyes at her odd metaphor. Busying himself digging into Eli's shoulder roughly with a pair of tweezers he looked up after a moment."I think the heat has gotten to you both."

"Shit man, be gentle. I'm a delicate fucking flower." said Eli as he frowned at his wound. "But yeah...maybe it has." he agreed finally.

The girl rocked back and forth on her feet impatiently as Boone finished digging out the bullet fragments. Wiping his hands on the cuff of his pants, he stuck Eli with another stimpack.

A quick field dressing later, Eli looked up at the girl who was chewing on her thumb. "So, to whom do we owe the pleasure for helping take out those Legion bastards?"

The girl looked up at him, eyebrows raised and her thumb still stuck between her teeth for a second before she thrust her hand out and shook his. "The name's Vivienne." Then she took Boone's hand and shook it with a strong grip. "Y'all can call me Viv if you like."

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Boone spoke his hand lingering ever so slightly.

"I'm Eli Fitz and this is Craig Boone. You got a last name Vivienne?" Eli asked.

She shook her head, her curls swinging wildly. "Not one that I've ever known."

"Well...just the same. It's nice to meet you." He said with a boyish grin.

"You guys sure got caught in a bad spot. Not a lot of cover 'round these parts. Or shade for that matter. If you're needing a place to rest for the night, I've got a shack just down yonder." She said, pointing to a small building a few hundred yards away.

Eli perked up, "That would be great actually! We're both worn out, and it's hot as fuck."

"I thought you were hell bent on getting to..." Boone began.

"Oh come on man, a rest will do us both good. And I'm not about to turn down the hospitality of a pretty girl." Eli chided.

Boone rolled his eyes. He chose not to argue further however. It had been a long last couple of days, and his body ached for a rest. "Fine."

"Well that's settled then. It ain't much, but it's better than camping outside." Vivienne smiled. She sheathed her knives then, the Mojave sun catching the blades at the last second.

Eli reached out, running a finger down the bound leather handles. "What's a little girl like you doing with such big fucking knives?"

"Savin' big silly men of course." She quipped, flashing him a smile to show her teasing.

"Oh obviously. What the fuck was I thinking?" Eli chuckled.

Boone cracked a one-sided smile at her retort and then frowned immediately. After two years of being alone with his own thoughts, it odd to have something to smile at. The strangeness of it washed over him, thick and heavy.

Vivienne stood up then, dusting herself off. "Let's get going now before these guys start stinkin'."

Boone stuck his hand out to Eli, helping the wounded man up. They made a quick run through, looting the bodies for anything useful. Leaving the rest to rot in the sun, the trio began their walk down the hill to Vivienne's shack.

"Strange turn of events huh?" Eli whispered to Boone as they followed the small girl.

Boone grunted a response as a strange feeling settled in the back of his mind. "Strange."

* * *

**_Eli has his own little side story that will merge with this one eventually. It's titled "My Heart Burns". It's quite a bit darker, but I do recommend it if you would like a better understanding of the man that will one day rule New Vegas. :D_**


	2. Spark

**_Mmmkay, I edited the previous chapter ever so slightly. I decided to not take Carla out of Boone's past. I felt bad for doing so, and really I know it's what adds the depth to his character. So for better or worse, I'm using it. I'm such a mean writer... Squirm Boone, squirm._**

* * *

Vivienne lead them inside her home, hoping to herself that they didn't mind the fact that it truly was a shack, in every sense of the word. The bright sun shone through the warped boards in the ceiling, and there wasn't much in the way of furniture. All that was in the single room was a dirty bedroll, a small kitchen area and a radio that sat on a crate of odds and ends. The room was stifling hot and dust motes drifted through the beams of light. Vivienne had been lucky to find it when she finally decided to settle in the Mojave. If settle was the right word; she never really called any place "home" preferring to wander until she could find reason enough to stay somewhere. She'd come across it shortly after coming to the Mojave eight months prior. Camping out around the area for a week before deciding the shack was truly abandoned. A meager attempt to clean it up had been made, but she had gotten sidetracked making trips down to the 188 and Freeside whenever she could.

So far this had been the longest she'd stayed anywhere since she was a child, and she hated to admit how lonely it was out here. She walked to Freeside the first week she was settled into her new "home" hoping to find some sort of work. Her first sight of the ghetto was a comical one. She came through the gates outside the Old Mormon Fort to see a very tall blonde man in a lab coat with a kid dangling off each of his long arms. The kids giggled and squealed as he began to spin them around, laughing as he did so. Vivienne's mood changed instantly; she had been traveling for so long seeing only the death and traumas the Wasteland served up daily. Vivienne hadn't seen happy kids in months, only sad dirty faces who watched her with fear clouding their eyes. She had introduced herself to the man who turned out to be a Doctor named Arcade. He unfortunately had no work for her, but they hit it off regardless. Their relationship bloomed over the next few months into the first real friendship Vivienne had ever had. Regrettably it had been well over a month since she had made it back to the Follower's Fort, hunting for food took up all her time these days.  
Vivienne closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, bringing her attention back to her guests.

"Make yourselves at home!" she said as she went to retrieve some water from the fridge. Truthfully water was all that was inside of it, she hadn't been lucky lately in trapping food. Ever since the traders had set up shop at the 188, there had been many travelers shooting the gecko in the area. The remaining gecko had fled higher in the hills leaving the broke Vivienne to consider other means. She'd bought what little she could afford from Michelle, but her caps ran out fast and left her hungry. This past week had been especially hard, and it showed on her face. Turning towards them she handed Boone and Eli a bottle each before cracking open her own and gulping it down.

"You live here by yourself?" Eli asked, settling down on the ground.

"Yep, just me..." Vivienne looked down at her boots, fighting the sadness that tainted her voice. Maybe that's why she'd been so eager to invite them in. It was foolish to let her guard down so quickly, isolating herself with two large men. But Vivienne trusted her gut, and so far they'd proven to be decent... if not a bit flirty in Eli's case.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, about eight months now. I came from back east."

That got Boone's attention. He pulled his water away from his lips quickly, sloshing some onto his stubbled chin. "East? How far East?" He demanded as he eyed her cautiously, the water dripped down to his shirt.

"Chill out Boone, she's obviously not Legion." Eli said, nudging Boone's arm with a laugh.

Vivienne smiled "I'm from the Texas Commonwealth, in case you didn't get that from the accent." leaving off the "t", giving evidence to the statement.

"Texas?!" Boone looked at her shocked as he scrubbed a hand over his chin to dry it. "How the hell did you get past the Legion?"

Vivienne laughed. "The Legion isn't everywhere." She nodded at his First Recon Beret. "All y'all NCR folks seem to think they have a solid line from Mexico to Canada. There are ways around them if you understand the land enough." she said proudly.

"That may be, but that's an awfully long walk." Boone said, still trying to figure her out. Ever since she'd looked at his beret back outside he'd noticed there was something odd about her. He'd ever had a lot of insight into people's emotions; but what ones he could see in her eyes were clashing with the smile that stayed on her face. It was unsettling him more than he would ever admit. And her smile made something in his mind awaken, a spark of something he couldn't place just yet.

"You're telling me! I started walking when I was fifteen, and I guess I'm about nineteen now...so four years to get here? Now I'm not sure where I'll go next. Guess you could call me one of them Nomads."

Eli looked at her with a start. "You traveled all the way here at fifteen!? You must have some major luck on your side. We oughta sit that cute little ass of yours at a blackjack table and make some caps!"

Vivienne ignored his quip about her ass. "If you want something bad enough, you'll find a way to do it. That's what I've always told myself, and I guess it's been true so far. Luck never did seem to take a likin' to me." Her smile wavered slightly catching Boone's eye.

"So why did you want to leave Texas so bad?" Eli asked. Boone looked over to him at this, the man had little tact when it came to people's pasts. Boone had gotten his share of questions from Eli when they'd first met. He guessed it was the fact that the Courier couldn't remember his own past that made everyone else's seem so interesting.

"Eli, you need to lay off those kinds of questions." Boone said.

Vivienne shot him a grateful look. She been dodging that question for years, even from herself. People in the Wasteland usually kept to themselves, never asking where or why but even she had to admit her circumstances were strange.

"Fine fine." Eli crossed his arms before looking back to Vivienne, then staring quietly at the wall. After a few seconds a smile slowly spread over his broad face. "Say Vivvy, you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really...why?"

"Well I was thinking, you say you don't know where you might head next, and it's rather dangerous out here for a young girl...so what say you come with Boone and me? We're doing some traveling ourselves, and honestly we could use someone who's close combat capable. We're more of the long distance types per se." He held up a hand in a slight shrug, trying to sound unconcerned. Truthfully it bothered the Courier to see the underfed girl all alone. He couldn't remember much, but he knew enough to know what usually happened to unaccompanied women in the Mojave.

Vivienne looked at him, stunned. He wanted her to come with them? Something was stirring inside her chest, she thought briefly that it might be hope but dismissed it quickly. However, the thought of extra protection, company and the chance of food was too good to pass on. She looked at Boone cautiously, he seemed to be holding his breath. Then she looked at Eli again "Well, I am pretty good when it comes down to fighting up close. So why not?" she answered.

"Excellent!Pack your bags baby, we're going to Vegas!" Eli said loudly then broke into his strange laugh.

Vivienne laughed with him once more. "I thought y'all said Boulder City?"

"Ah well, yes. There first...and then I'm not sure, we're bound to end up in New Vegas at some point. I have to admit to having a bit of the ol' the gambling bug." he said with a wink.

"You know there's a Two-Thousand cap credit check to get to the Strip right?" she said.

"Whaaaat? That's outrageous!" Eli scoffed.

"That's how they keep crime down. If you can't afford to get in, you're less likely to cause trouble." Boone said.

"Discriminating bastards..." Eli said, frowning at nothing in particular.

"Well well, you boys are in luck!" Vivienne said.

"You're secretly a rich brahmin rancher's daughter?" Eli asked optimistically.

Vivienne laughed "Not quite. I go to Freeside whenever I can, I'm friend's with a Doctor down there at the Follower's fort you see. But, there is another guy in Freeside who calls himself "The King",and if you're able get his approval he'll o.k. you to get a fake passport..."

"And he's madly in love with you right?" Eli interrupted.

"I uh, well no..." Vivienne blushed a little. "But I've done a few odd jobs for him and he likes me enough to let me hang around. So we've basically got our foot in the door when you're ready to throw your caps at the Strip."

Eli stood up and walked over to Vivienne and put his large hands on her shoulders. "Darling, you've just turned out to be my good luck charm!" He then scooped her off her feet into a big hug and spun her around. Vivienne squealed despite herself and hugged him back before he set her back down. She was happy to be useful to someone.

"Damn girl! You don't weigh much more than a broc flower!" Eli said.

Vivienne crossed her arms uncomfortably in an attempt to hide her small frame. "Well I..." she trailed off, too embarrassed by her situation to comment further.

"To you, everyone weighs less than a broc flower. You're a brute." Boone spoke, breaking her tension.

Eli laughed loudly "That my friend is the fucking truth! And now that you mention it..." He dug around hin his pack briefly before pulling out a paper bundle filled with geko steak. "Let's eat so I can maintain this brutish figure. Viv, you any good at cooking?"

Vivienne's eyes lit up "I sure am!"

Eli handed her the bundle. "Well then, you cook up these for the three of us and I'll see what else I got in my bag of tricks."

They began to mill around Vivienne's small shack preparing the meal and talking brightly. Boone fumbled in his pocket then sat on floor, unsure of what to do with himself. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a deep drag, watching the small girl from behind the smoke.

Exhaling he closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He had done his best to stay quiet after his initial shock at Eli's request for Vivienne to come with them. He'd even held his breath, anything to stifle the protest that waited behind his lips. "Come with them? Why?" he thought. They knew nothing of the girl and they'd probably have to constantly watch out for her safety. "No" Boone thought again shaking his head. That wasn't true, she could handle herself, they'd seen that. He also doubted that she would be dangerous to them. No, he could understand the Courier's reasoning. She could be useful to them, and she really shouldn't be out here alone. Eli, despite his appearance, was a big softie. Boone had seen the sadness all over his face when he'd told Eli about his wife going missing almost two years prior. Eli had made it his mission to help Boone from that point on, not sleeping until he'd found the receipt condemning the Crawford woman of selling Carla to the Legion. After the deed was done and Eli offered to help him save his wife; Boone had almost hesitated telling Eli she that was dead. He wanted to spare him from the sadness of the truth, since he'd been so eager to help.

But even though deep down he agreed with Eli on the reasoning for inviting the girl along, Boone still felt the uncomfortable, the spark growing once again. Twice now he'd distracted Eli from making Vivienne uneasy with his intrusiveness. "But why? Why not just let her answer?" He thought to himself. The guilt inside told him it was because because he shouldn't want to learn more about her. But that wasn't possible now, he did want to know more about her. He was fascinated by her, by her eyes, by her discomfort about where she came from, and by the fact that she had survived this long. But mostly why she seemed so sad when she noticed his beret. What did she have to do with the NCR? She claimed to be new to the Mojave, new enough in his mind to not have any real past with them. He took another drag on his cigarette and watched her laughing at Eli again swatting him lightly with a spatula. She looked over at Boone then, noticing his gaze. She cocked her head slightly and began to walk over. Boone fumbled with his cigarette, frustrated at being caught staring.

Vivienne crouched down in front of him, looking to meet his eyes. "Heya Boone, how'd you want yer steak?" she spoke, finally making eye-contact.

Boone looked into her green eyes, trying briefly to read them again before mumbling. "Medium rare."

"Yes sir!" she replied.  
"Sir" Boone heard her voice say the word again in his mind and the spark grew. He liked the way it sounded when coming from her lips. Lips that he could now see up close. He flickered his eyes over them and noticed that her bottom lip was somewhat fuller than her top. It made her mouth appear to have a tiny natural frown. She stood up and walked back over to the stove and Boone caught his eyes flickering once more to her small backside. She turned her head just then and looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a big smile. Boone did his best to not smile back, it still felt strange on his face. But there it was, creeping at the corners of his mouth, a real smile. She turned back to her cooking and for a second Boone felt a strange sense of satisfaction. And then suddenly_...3...2...1...detonation._

The spark in Boone's mind exploded into a rush of feelings he'd been sure didn't exist anymore. His heart rate went up as he finally realized what he was attracted to Vivienne. He sat for a moment, allowing himself to be drawn in by the old feeling. His mind began to wander , naturally going into the place where unclean thoughts reside.

Suddenly Eli dropped a pot onto the wood floor, a loud "CLANG" echoing in the small room and pulling Boone back to reality.

"My bad!" Eli called over to the startled man sitting on the floor.

Boone had time to wave him away before the guilt came back, replacing previous thoughts and burdening his conscience. Why? Why did he let himself think like that? Boone snuffed the cigarette out in his hand and relished the clarity that pain often brings.  
He remained silent throughout the meal and made it his mission to not look Vivienne's way until they all laid down for the night. But before he gave in to a restless night's sleep, the spark reminded him that morning would come. And then it would not be so easy to avoid her gaze, or her smile, or her voice... or his thoughts.

* * *

**_Oh jeeze, I said "backside". What is it? 1972? But honestly I didn't want him to think "ass". That would be kinda unrefined for him right now. He's not yet to the point of relenting to that thought process. Yet. :3_**


	3. Scars

_**I listened to "Bedroom Hymns" By Florence and the machine alot for the second half of this...if anyone's interested in that kind of stuff.  
**_

* * *

They woke at dawn the next morning, much to the scorn of Vivienne. She grumbled at Eli when he gently shook her shoulder, trying to prompt the girl to pack her things.

"Come on Vivienne, get your stuff together. We got places to go, things to see, people to harass!" Eli said cheerfully.

"I ain't got nothin' else." Vivienne mumbled, pointing to the lone pack next to the bed.

"Even better then, roll your bed up and let's get going." Eli spoke, walking back to his bedroll.

Vivienne opened one eye to look at him scornfully, but what she saw caused her to open the other. The well muscled Courier in front of her apparently hadn't slept in much. He was standing by his pack, pants still unbuttoned and completely shirtless. Boone had be somewhat right when he'd called the man a brute. He'd opened the door to the shack to allow the morning light in and she found herself shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better look. He was so different from the lean men she was used to seeing. They both were really, and Vivienne caught her self wondering what Boone looked like shirtless as well. She could see he was built, but the fabric of his dirty shirt kept her imagination from being satisfied. She looked back to the Courier as he buttoned his pants.

"See something you like dear?" Eli said, hands still hovering over his belt.

"Yes, but it's not you it's..." She replied playfully.

Before she finished her sentence Eli had walked swiftly to her bedside. He was now bent down to become level with her face.

Boone now turned his attention to the two, watching with breath held. "What the hell?" he wondered silently. He was actually relieved that she hadn't said *his* name when Eli questioned her. He couldn't be sure how he'd react. It was better that he didn't have to at all, lest he betray the facade that was once standard to his personality. Everything he'd trained himself to do by instinct, all the faked emotions, had started to crumble last night. It was a sudden change, and if there was one thing Boone hated, it was sudden change.

"Just give me a reason darling, and we'll ditch old Boone here for a few hours." Eli said as a sly grin took over his face.

Vivienne looked him square in the eyes, her heart didn't flutter once. Perhaps it was the way they'd carried on together yesterday, they were very much alike. She'd begun to see a potential friendship, and Viv wasn't one to turn down that possibility, tempting though he may be. She sat up on her knees and got inches from his face. Looking up at him, she locked eyes with Eli.

"You can't possibly think you're that suave, can you?" She purred.

Eli parted his lips to speak but never got the chance. Vivienne took the tip of her tongue and dragged up his bottom lip then the top one slowly, lingering for a moment with a grin. Then she flopped back on her bed and burst into laughter.

Eli let out a shaky breath, half chuckle half air.

"Oh man you're too easy to mess with! You looked like you'd just seen a big ol' deathclaw wearin' a tutu or somethin'!" She managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Very funny little girl, now you best get out of bed or I'll get Boone to drag your ass out of it!" Eli said with a grin.

Boone looked up at Vivienne before he could think better of it. The girl winked at him and his stomach knotted.

"I'd like to see him try." She said playfully. If it was fun to tease Eli, it would be ten times as fun to make Boone fluster. "Perhaps another time" she thought to herself.

She got up from her bed and began to roll it up. She was pleased to find waking much easier to do with a full belly. She smiled to herself, remembering their dinner the night before. She enjoyed joking around with Eli, he was a very funny man, even a bit silly. But even though they'd laughed the night away, Boone didn't join in once. He'd eaten his food in silence and retired to his bedroll as soon as he'd finished. Vivienne could see that he was a quiet person, but at dinner he'd been downright impolite. It frustrated her, but more than anything it intrigued her. She wasn't used to people being immune to her coltish nature.

She made a quick attempt at patting her curls down before putting on her pack. She stood patiently while Eli finished dressing and he and Boone got their packs on. When they were ready, she slid her sunglasses on her face and strolled out the door; not once stopping to look back at her shack. It had served her needs well, but she was glad to leave it behind. She suddenly stopped her walk, causing her companions to step past her. "Leaving it behind" she thought to herself, she was leaving another place behind. Vivienne sighed and began to walk again.

Boone paused ever so slightly and looked at her in his peripherals when she caught back up. Her eyes were hidden, but he noticed the change in her face this time. His mind started to form a question, some way to coolly find out more about her. But she spoke out to Eli before he got the chance.

"So, how'd you get the wicked scar on yer temple?" She asked

Eli looked at her from under his sunglasses. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

It's not an off limits story is it? I'm sorry if I'm pryin'" She added.

"Nah, you're on this journey now baby. Might as well know why." Eli said.

They continued walking as the Courier told the story of his betrayal. When he finished Vivienne reacted to his tale in a way he hadn't seen yet. She laughed, nervously.

"Uh, that's one way to go about it.." Eli said, not sure whether he should be offended.

"Oh no, no. I don't mean to be laughin' at ya. It's just odd how life is sometimes." She said

Eli and Boone looked at each other puzzled.

"How so?" Boone finally spoke up.

Vivienne looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's just say I've been in your shoes before Eli. But my revenge was out of my hands." She absentmindedly touched the bandana at her throat, looking at the sand at her feet. "We were meant to meet, I realize that now" she added.

Something about the way she spoke made Boone's chest feel cold. The kind of feeling you get before taking a shot that you know will alert more enemies.

"Okay little Miss Cryptic, care to elaborate?" Eli said.

"No." She said curtly

Eli looked dismayed for a moment before replying "Hey I told my story, now you tell yours."

"Boone's not told his either. His story must be worse than mine, seeing as he's so cold." Vivienne said.

Cold? Boone didn't know how to respond to that. He tightened his grip on his rifle and remained silent, hoping Eli would keep quiet.

"He's told me, but it's not my story to tell. He'll have to tell you himself." Eli said with a frown.

"Well mine too, in a way. That is it's not just my story to tell. Sorry." Vivienne said.

"But it happened to you." Eli said

"I just... Look I'm grateful you told me yours, but since I'm sorta involved in it now...well it makes sense for you to. And I bet Boone told you his only cause you got involved somehow." She looked to Boone for confirmation. He nodded slightly, making a mental note on her perceptiveness. "So since mine ain't gonna involve anyone anymore, I'd like to keep it to myself for now." She replied.

"But you said you've been in my shoes, and that we were meant to meet." Eli said, pressing further.

Vivienne stopped walking and huffed. When Eli and Boone looked back to her, they could see a tear run down from behind her lenses. Eli immediately went to her and put his hands on her shoulders, Boone pursed his lips, looking at the Courier. Why didn't he think of that first? ….Why did he want to? He squeezed his eyes tightly trying to banish the thought. He was sick of hearing "why" echoing in his brain.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Eli said, tenderness lacing his deep voice.

"It's...fine...since we're traveling together I guess I could tell a little. It just stirs up some things I don't like to dwell on." She looked up at Eli.

"Go on." Eli said. He never had much reason for boundaries.

Vivienne was silent for a while before replying. "Someone tried to kill me once too. And like you, I didn't die as easily as he wanted. He's dead now...but that's why I left home...too many bad memories in that shit hole." She rubbed her eyes angrily, scowling at the sand that now held some of her tears.

"I'm so sorry dear." Eli said, breaking the silence. "So that's why you said we were meant to meet, cause we've both got that fucked up thing in common huh?"

She nodded "Yeah, and the part where now I'm going with you for your revenge" she smiled "well the irony ain't lost on me, that's for sure."

Eli gave a thoughtful "Hmmm" and released her shoulders. "I won't ask anymore details, for now. But forgive my curiosity, I saw you touch your neck..." he prodded, as delicate as he was able...which wasn't much. "Can we see your scar? A kind of 'I showed you mine, you show me yours' thing?"

Vivienne looked at him, her mouth set into a tight line. Part of her felt obligated, after all he did share his story. And they were traveling together, they would surely have to trust each other in combat. Sharing stories helped build trust didn't it? But the other part of her, the part that still hurt; screamed from inside to run, go back to her shack and shut out the world. But Vivienne knew that the only way to get better, was to face things. So with shaking hands she reached up and untied her bandana, dropping her hands to bear her mangled throat.

Boone drew in a breath as he took in the sight. There on her throat, was a jagged horizontal scar where her throat had been lacerated, and messily. It was as long as Boone's hand, and the skin around it was shiny and raised. He'd seen scars like this before on fellow soldiers, but not in this place, and never on a teenage girl. This was the kind of thing one would only see on a corpse. "How the fuck is she still breathing?" he thought to himself. He knew better than to ask, and he hoped again that Eli would know better than to ask as well.

"Fucking fuck..." Was all Eli said.

Vivienne let out a unstable laugh as she tied the bandana back on, tighter than before. "I sewed it up myself...probably made it look worse than it woulda if I'd had more stims."

Eli reached out to touch her shoulder again for comfort, but this time she flinched away.

"I don't need yer pity Eli. Pity don't change anything." Vivienne spoke, more coldly than she intended. She began walking, and turned her head towards Boone. "So, where's your scar Boone?"

Boone didn't look at her when he answered "Inside."

"Thought as much." Vivienne said, turning her head back to the road.

Eli caught up with them and for once in his life, he didn't know what to say.

* * *

**_*author drowns in angst* I'm cursed with having love affairs with my supporting cast. I do it every time I write. Maybe I'll write a one-shot with Eli and some floozy. But I digress, Boone/Vivienne love will come soon my dears, I promise._**


	4. Green

_**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed!**_ _**I promise to work harder to show you a better story!**_ **_*blush*  
_**

* * *

The trio was now walking back through Boulder City. Having gotten their next tip on Benny's whereabouts as well as peacefully dealing with the Khans who had held a few NCR soldiers hostage. Boone was already having a hard time keeping quiet about that part. While he was happy to not have resorted to bloodshed, Eli letting the Khans walk didn't settle with him at all. His temper was already up when Vivienne made the remark that sent him over the edge.

"You NCR guys sure don't mess around." she said innocently, waving a hand at the rubble that was Boulder City. She had meant it as a compliment, in her own way.

"Do you think we should have let them walk too!?" Boone shouted, referring to the Legion. He knew in his mind that he shouldn't take it out on her, but he suddenly couldn't contain his anger.

"I..." Vivienne started.

"You think like that when dealing with the Legion, and you'll never fucking make it." He said, still shouting.

When he finished speaking, he saw that he had walked over to her without even noticing. She looked at Boone's clenched fists for a second, weighing on the chance that he might use them. Then she got on her toes and right in his face. Eli moved closer to the pair, ready to intervene.

"I wasn't trying to say this was a bad thing you ass!" She said

Boone was about to respond to that before she went on again.

"I know what happened here, and I know it was necessary. A good tactical move on y'alls part, that I get. What I don't get, is why you're yelling at me!" Vivienne said, now yelling in his face.

Boone considered the irony of that statement as he stared at his reflection in her sunglasses. Finally he stepping back with a sigh.

"...Sorry. It's just a lot of people question the NCR, when what we did was for their benefit." Boone paused before adding "Usually."

Vivienne crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Yeah...'usually'. Good thing you added that part, I was about to do it for ya." she said, sarcasm tinting her voice.

Boone turned his head back towards her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

Eli walked between the two. "Okay, I think you guys should chill out a bit..."

Boone shoved past the large man and got back in Vivienne's face. Always ready to defend his beloved Federation.

"You're out of line! You know nothing of the NCR, so keep your fucking mouth shut." Boone seethed.  
"Robots! You guys are like robots, that much I do know." She replied, contempt hanging from every word. "Robots follow orders blindly, never questioning why. Same as any NCR soldier. That's how mistakes are made."

Boone looked like someone had just slapped him. Personal, she was taking this personal now. Did she know about Bitter Springs? Is that what she referring to? Guilt again took up residence in his heart, barely masking the anger there. He looked down at the short girl, words tumbling out before he could stop them.

"What the hell do you know about following orders?!" He was taking a step towards her with each word. "You don't seem to grasp the fact that 'following orders' is what keeps people alive." he had now backed her up against one of the crumbling walls. "But what would you know about that?" He put his left hand on the wall beside her head, with the right he poked a finger hard into her shoulder. "You're just some drifter nobody who can't even take care of herself." He finished.

Vivienne stood for a minute, fighting back the scalding tears that welled up. Eli walked over then, grabbed Boone's shoulders and pulled him away from her.

"That's enough! Neither of you have any right to be so..." Eli's words were cut off abruptly again. Vivienne had tackled Boone right out of his grip. She'd known to aim low enough to knock the tall soldier off balance. Vivienne could make up for her size when she needed.

"You prick!" She yelled, trying to pin Boone down by sitting on his chest. He gritted his teeth at her before grabbing her arms. She didn't stand a chance against the bigger man, Boone swiftly flipped her over on her back and pinned her down. She squirmed against his grip and kicked wildly, hoping to land a solid blow. Boone adjusted himself swiftly, he dug his shins into her thighs as his hands snatched up hers. His fingers gripped hers tightly as he brought her hands down on either side of her face, leaning his weight on them. He glared at her, pissed that she had the nerve to attack him. Her sunglasses had flown off during the scuffle and he could see her red face. She grit her teeth and looked up at him through narrowed eyes. Boone stared back, then slowly released his grip as he registered the droplets of tears clinging to her lashes. A small moan escaped her throat as he released her hands, elevating the pain.

_Click...click...click...__**Boom**__._

The sight of her beneath him, coupled with the sound she made caused the spark inside him to come alive again. Boone was shocked that the feeling had cut through his anger so precisely. He began to form a sort of apology in his head when he was suddenly jerked off Vivienne's body by Eli. The large man tossed Boone back into the sand like he was nothing more than a ragged teddy bear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Boone!?" Eli bellowed and then turned to Vivienne, still laying in the sand. "And you..." He paused to help her up. "You shouldn't have attacked him in the first place."

Vivienne ignored him and looked back at Boone, who still sat on the ground. She walked over to him, rubbing her wrists.

"I may not be the most adept at survival. I'll admit that I'm not very suited to do this..." she motioned around her, to the Wasteland "by myself. But whether you like it or not, I've lived this long because of what abilities I do have. Don't you _ever_ count me as some drifter destined to be Cazador fodder." She retrieved her sunglasses from the sand at his feet. "And as for what I know about the NCR and following orders..." She put her glasses back on. "I know firsthand that orders are sometimes responsible for deaths that have nothing to do with war. And that your beloved flag is tainted with blood from an operation that's likely above your pay grade, Soldier." She gave a half-ass salute to Boone before walking towards the only building left standing in Boulder City, the bar.

Eli watched as she walked inside, then he looked to Boone. "Man, I'm fucking sorry if what I did back there with the Khans stirred some shit up inside you. But, that..." With wide eyes he pointed to where Vivienne had gone. "had nothing to do with it. Don't think for a minute that I'll stand by while you hurt a girl. Don't take it personal."

"Maybe... I shouldn't have taken it out on her but..." He got up from the ground and brushed himself off. "But she was out of line. And now I know that she knows something, something she shouldn't." Boone said.

"And all this is reason enough to what? Leave her here?" Eli tested the waters carefully.

Boone stared at the door to the bar, the spark that had been ignited earlier was messing with his thought process. The soldier in him wanted to leave her here, after beating the truth from her first of course. But the man the flicker had awoken wanted her to come back. He wanted to protect her from the Wasteland and assholes like he'd just become. The conflicting urges tugged at him, he knew he had to choose which one to relent to.

I'll...I'll go talk to her." Boone said finally, and walked off into the bar.

Eli sat down on a broken wall and lit a cigarette. "Fuckin' hormonal kids..." He said as he took a hit.

Boone walked into the Big Horn Saloon and opened the door with more force than he meant. The door swung open and slammed into the wall behind it. The bartender and Vivienne were the only ones inside, and they both looked at him with furrowed brows before going back to their drinks. Boone grumbled and closed the door as gently as his big hands would let him. He walked halfway to the bar before the darkness in the room caused him to remove his sunglasses. He'd never looked at Vivienne without them, butterflies tickled his stomach at the thought. He clenched his teeth together, hoping his emotions wouldn't show in his eyes as he sat next to her.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked him, pleased to have more business in the ghost town.

Boone looked over to see what Vivienne was having, and was surprised to see a glass of water.

"I'll have a beer, and whatever else she wants." He replied, motioning to her water glass.

"Ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Water's fine." She said

"It's on me..." Boone offered, doubting that she had a cap to her name.

Vivienne didn't have a cap to her name, it was true. But she wouldn't admit it.

"Not a lot of clean water back home. I try to get as much of it as I can here..." She spoke quietly.

The bartender retrieved Boone's beer and then made himself busy further down the bar. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping on their drinks. When Boone realized she wouldn't speak first, he turned on his stool and looked at her until she looked back. "Nope, bad idea..." He thought to himself before turning back to his bottle. It was better not to look at her when he spoke, lest he do something unexpected.

"I want you to keep traveling with us." He said finally.

Vivienne blinked, still looking at him even thought he'd turned away. Did she hear correctly?

"Hey..." She said, and waited until he slowly looked over to her.

There, that's what she was after. Now she could look into his eyes clearly, and she was surprised to see they were green like hers. She studied his face, noticing that he was rather handsome without his glasses.

"Why?" She asked. He tried to look away before answering, but she bobbed her head in front of his. Trying to keep his eyes in view, she wanted to know what he really thought.

"Because I don't want you to be alone out here." He said looking back at her fully for once.

She was taken aback by the truth in his eyes. She turned back to her glass, trying to hide the light blush that spread over her cheeks. His voice wasn't so gruff now, it was actually quite nice.

"You gonna ask me about what I said back there? About the NCR stuff?" She asked

"Yes." He replied. "But not today."

Vivienne sighed with relief.

"However, once day I will ask And you're gonna tell me everything you know about this 'operation'." He added.

She winced slightly. "Fair enough. But not until I think you can be trusted."

"Fair enough" He replied, mirroring her words.

"And, I'm sorry I tackled you..." Vivienne said meekly.

Boone smiled, it felt less strange on his face this time. "You got lucky." He finished off his beer. "Sorry I pinned you." He said.

"Yeah, it's cool...hurt a bit though." Vivienne said, smiling to show him she wasn't angry anymore.

Boone's mind flashed back to her pinned under him. Had he hurt her? "Oh yeah.." He thought. He remembering her the pain on her face and then the small moan she made when he released her. He bit his lip and quickly put his glasses back on despite the dark room.

"Let's go before Eli thinks we killed each other." He tossed some caps on the bar and stood quickly.

Vivienne tossed back the last of her water and followed him wordlessly. Eli was smiling when they walked back together, and mercifully quiet as they continued on. They walked quietly for about an hour, drawing closer to Freeside.

Vivienne had been lingered a few steps behind Boone, using the silence to arrange her thoughts.  
Boone had been honest with her, and for that she was appreciative. But she still wanted to be careful, he was NCR after all. She tried not to dwell on why that made her uncomfortable, pulling up a new memory to replace the bad ones. She thought about Boone's eyes again, they had been kinder than she expected. Then she recalled the sound of his voice, it had been smooth and easy. Two things she hadn't foreseen, and she found them pleasing. She pondered this a bit more as they walked on.

He was the perfect mixture of sex appeal, stoicism and danger to make her interested. Her mind began to race as she tried to remember his eyes. She wondered if she'd missed anything else inside them besides the kindness. She made it a priority then to see him sans sunglasses again soon, and maybe without other things too...if allowed. Then, as if he'd read her mind Boone turned his head around long enough to look at her before quickly looking forward again. She blushed immediately, her face becoming hot. She tried fanning her cheeks to cool them and then as ungraceful as a molerat she stumbled right into the sand.

The clanging of her pack caught the attention of her companions and they stopped to look at her. Eli was unsurprisingly, the first to laugh.

"Did that sand jump up and get ya there Viv?!" Eli said jokingly.

"Hardy har har...ass" She replied.

Vivienne tried to get up when she saw Boone's rough hand reach out and grab her arm. She started to speak when he clamped another hand over her mouth and dragged her behind a cluster of bushes. Eli was right on his heels, more aware than she had been. When the group was all behind cover Boone released her and shouldered his rifle. The hairs stood up on the back of Vivienne's neck as she listened to the wind. Slowly she began to pick up sounds wings beating as Eli readied his weapon. Her hands instinctively reached down and gripped her knives and she tried desperately to slow her breathing.

C_azadors._

She peered through the little cover they had and counted five, all adults. With a crack Boone fired the first shot, catching one in the head. Vivienne silently stepped to the side, ready to attack once she had a chance. Eli fired, getting one in the middle, it took another shot to bring it down fully. Another shot from Boone clipped the wing of one, slowing it down slightly. Boone nodded at her quickly and went back to his scope. The injured one was hers.

Vivienne sprinted out, staying low as she closed in on her target. The Cazador was moving even more sporadically with his torn wing. She managed to dodge it's crazed attacks and got behind it, utilizing her intense speed. Shots rang out to her right, as she raised both knives and thrust them into the back of her target. Her momentum carried her down with the Cazador and she felt her knees slam into it's back. It's body went limp as she withdrew her knives. Elated by her first Cazador kill, Vivienne stood up to smile at her comrades. She had expected that they'd taken out their targets already, but her blood ran cold as she saw Boone frantically reloading. She barley registered Eli shouting something out over the buzzing behind her. The sting hit her lower back, she dropped down onto her knees as she heard the familiar sound of a rifle. The screeching of the fallen Cazador hurt her ears, she turned around and finished it off as fast as her body let her. Glaring at its lifeless body she slowly sheathed her blades. The poison had already begun to effect her vision as Boone and Eli ran to her. From the red blur that bobbed over her, she could tell Boone arrived first.

"Don't move, I need to get the stinger." Boone commanded her.

Vivienne didn't have much choice otherwise as he slung her over his lap, face down and pulled off her pack.

Eli was at her side apologizing, his speech coming too fast. "Vivienne, oh my fuck. I am so sorry! I thought I had that one. Fuck! I'm so so sorry!"

She raised her head to tell him to calm down but her words died on her lips. Boone had yanked the stinger free, sending a flood of searing pain throughout her body. A high pitched gasp was all she managed as her fingers dug into his thigh. She panted trying to catch her breath, her ears turned all sound into an echo now.

"Vivienne …..Vivienne...**VIVIENNE**!" Boone shouted again, trying to keep her awake.

"Mmmhmmm!" Her response was a mumble, a strange sour taste was filling her mouth making it hard to focus.

"Do you have any anti-venom in your pack!?" Boone was shouting in her ear now, but he sounded as far off as Texas.

She shook her head and heard Eli curse again. It dawned on her somewhat that they must not have any either. She tried to form the thought into a question before the world started spinning. Boone had hoisted her over his shoulder without so much a sound of exertion.

The last thing Vivienne remembered was her stomach bouncing against the back of Boone's neck as he jogged. She happily noted to herself that his one of his hands was on the back of her thigh, while the other held her wrist.

Then she promptly blacked out.

* * *

_**Boone is performing the "Fireman's carry" with Vivienne here. You often see Military men and women utilizing this.**_  
_****__** Also everyone's fave Doctor makes an appearance next chapter!**_

**_NOTE: I am aware I capitalized "Cazador" and not "molerat". You see, I capitalize out of respect. Everyone knows the minute you don't respect the Cazador, is the minute they fuck your life. *True story*  
_**


	5. Weight

_**Sometimes a story becomes a living thing. Like a child that grows up differently than you thought they would. But you're pleased nonetheless.**_

* * *

Boone stared down at Vivienne as she lay on the cot one of the Followers directed him to. She was wearing some sort of makeshift dress, all her clothing removed to be washed and repaired. There was a threadbare blanket covering her lower half. Boone frowned and pulled it up to cover her neck. They'd taken her bandana to wash as well, and it didn't seem fair to him to leave her exposed in this way.

He rubbed his tired arms as he stepped back. He'd used up most of his adrenaline in the fight. Feeling fear for the first time in a while when Vivienne lost consciousness; Boone had practically ran the remaining distance to Freeside. He cursed himself, having made up his mind to protect her hours earlier. And now he was standing by her bedside in a make-shift hospital. He'd let himself become distracted again, trying to keep one eye on her in battle. Eli kept swearing it was his fault, but Boone felt responsible. He was trained in combat after all, not Eli. Well, not that he could tell at least.

Boone looked back to Vivienne. She was breathing evenly now, sleeping off the effects of the poison. A small trickle of blood had dried on her arm where they stuck the anti-venom into her. He reached down to wipe it off when the tent flap opened up and a blonde man in glasses entered.

"You must be Boone, I'm Arcade Gannon. I heard you were looking for me when you brought Vivienne in." Arcade extended a hand towards Boone.

Boone shook it with a nod "Yeah, she said she knew someone here." He replied.

Arcade smiled down at Vivienne's sleeping form.

"Yeah, we met a while back. She kept coming around to give us her poultice, but I think it was more for the company." He said, looking at Boone now.

"Poultice?" Boone said, unsure of what Arcade meant.

"Yeah, said it was some recipe she learned in her tribe. It's actually pretty good stuff for minor cuts and such. It saves us some stimpacks here and there. She'd make a new batch and bring it by when she could. Then she'd hang around helping out wherever she was needed. Julie stuck her in the back with me since she had some medical knowledge and we just kind of hit it off as friends. She's a real sweet kid. Though I can't say I'm surprised that she ended up here for treatment." Arcade chuckled. "I'm just glad she had someone to watch out for her, well two someones. Where's the big guy?" He asked, looking around for Eli.

"I think he went to get some food." Boone said unable to keep the weariness out of his voice.

Arcade nodded and crossed his arms. "I'll go see if I can help out there. Feel free to use the other cot here for yourself." He motioned towards an empty cot lining the wall next to Vivienne. And opened the flap again.

Boone noticed it was dark outside and wondered what time it was. Arcade started to walk out but then turned back inside.

"Boone?" he looked at Boone cautiously. "What the hell happened to her neck?" Arcade's arms were crossed.

Boone eyed the tall man back, he wasn't in the mood for veiled accusations. "I only know what she told me. But if she didn't tell you, then It's not my business to." He replied flatly.

Arcade held up his hands "Whoa there fella, I didn't mean to step on any toes. I just figured you might know since you two are so close."

"Close?" Boone replied

"Well you haven't left her side since you carried her here. At least that's what they tell me." He said

Boone stared at the girl on the cot. "I've only known her for a few days." He said.

"Well then, you must have made quite an impression on her. Though I warn you, she is easily impressionable." Arcade spoke in a deeper voice now. "I hope you don't take advantage of that fact."

Boone didn't respond, he just shook his head.

"Well I'll leave you to rest then." Arcade said "Come find me when she wakes."

Boone crawled onto the other cot and laid down, not bothering with the meager sheet. Would he "take advantage of that fact"? Did he even have to? His mind was a blur, and suddenly he wasn't as tired.

She was a tribal, Arcade had given him that much. Honestly Boone wasn't surprised, he doubted there was much in the way of any established federation back east. The fact that she had medical knowledge didn't surprise him either. It made sense, how else did she keep herself going all this time? Hadn't she said she had stitched her own throat? Boone got up and slowly uncovered Vivienne, folding the cover down across her legs. He stared at her neck, taking the time to examine it. She'd done a terrible job, but he could blame that on the fact that she was injured at the time. He wondered if she had applied her own poultice, and what tribe she learned it from. Boone resisted the urge to wake and question her.

Instead of relenting, Boone leaned down to cover her back up. As he reached out to grab the covers his hand brushed over her thigh roughly. His breath hitched in his throat, hoping he hadn't woken her. She only stirred slightly before making a humming sound. Caught in the moment, he considered kissing her pink lips. He stared at them as if they were pulling him down. "Why did she make him so jumpy? Carla never... He suddenly commanded himself to stop all thought process. He abandoned covering her and quickly retreated to his cot.

He yanked off his beret and whirled it across the tent. Sitting on on the edge of his bed, head in his hands Boone gritted his teeth. He felt depraved, wrong. What was he doing thinking about kissing a sleeping girl? Why did he even think of that? He looked at his hands, letting the guilt come over him again. It felt right that way, he should be ashamed for what he had been thinking. Boone frantically called up Carla's face in his mind. She was the one, all his thoughts belonged to her. He had let himself forget that over the past few days. He'd let himself get caught up in basal feelings for Vivienne.

But it had been so long since he felt anything more than guilt and sorrow. Boone looked over at Vivienne and smiled bitterly. She'd awoken feelings in him that he didn't realize he missed. But that had to stop before it became more. He couldn't move on now could he? No, it wasn't right. He didn't deserve these feelings. He had killed his wife. He had killed his unborn child. No man who did that deserved anything but pain. He laid back on the cot, biting his lip hard until he tasted blood. Once more, the pain brought clarity. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"Carla" Boone said quietly, it had been so long since her name passed his lips. He tried to find a way to lure in sleep. When he finally captured it, it proved to be a restless beast.

Vivienne woke early the following evening. Her back still hurt but her senses were back to normal, hunger being the strongest one at the moment. She sat up and looked around the tent. So they'd made it to the Fort. She was glad for familiar surroundings. Looking down she noticed Boone's red beret laying on the ground. She turned to see him sleeping on the other cot. Vivienne smiled, glad to see that he hadn't left her alone. She hopped off the bed and picked up the red cloth, walking over to Boone's side. She admired his sleeping form, he was in bad need of a shave. She chuckled and leaned in to set his beret next his his leg. His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm up to his view.

"What the...Oh." Boone mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"I'm a light sleeper." He responded. The truth was that he'd just come back to bed after spending the day cleaning his and Eli's guns.

"Duly noted. I was just returning your beret. It was on the floor and I know how men are about their hats." She said

Boone let go of her wrist, noting the bruise that had formed from the last time he held them. More guilt piled on to last night's as he looked at the petite girl. Then he reminded himself of what he decided last night. There would be no more close interactions with Vivienne. This time he'd stick to the plan and just shoot things.

"So, I'm goin' to find food, and maybe take a nice hot bath. Do you want to come?" She asked

Boone stared at her incredulously, the flimsy barrier he put up threatened to break already. It was all he could do to not imagine her in a bathtub.

Vivienne noticed his strained look and shook her hands back and forth. "Oh I'm sorry! No, I didn't mean that..." She blushed a deep rose color.

Boone watched her blush with mild amusement, which he then promptly dismissed. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Alright, would you like me to bring you somethin' back later then?" She asked

Boone looked at her coldly, his determination anew. "No, I don't need you to do me any favors."

"I wasn't considerin' it a favor. You wouldn't owe me." She responded

"I said no." He said flatly.

"Seems like I ain't the only grumpy riser." She said, looking at him from the side.

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't want to be bothered by some girl." He replied with a frown. He was unhappy with himself for liking her. He was also equally as unhappy with himself for trying to distance her. He just wanted to win this war inside his head. ...If he could only pick a side.

"Some girl..." Vivienne said quietly. "Ya know, I opened up to both you guys because I wanted to show you could trust me. I know I didn't give much, but it's more than you've done. At least I'm trying to be friends with everyone. You only share yer mood swings." She pouted slightly.

"Quit your pouting. I never said I wanted to be anyone's friend, least of all yours. " Boone said sternly

"Why the hell are you actin' like this?!" Vivienne walked over and plopped herself on the end of his cot.

Boone immediately got up and walked to the other side of the tent. "It's none of your damn business."

Vivienne was strangely quiet for what seemed like forever. Finally she spoke. "Has it something to do with Carla?" She asked, staring at his pillow.

He looked at her wide eyed. "Where did you hear that name!?"

She had trouble meeting his eyes. She had expected anger, but not the sadness that was there instead.

"You...You've said it every night in your sleep since we met." She said quietly.

Boone frowned, he hadn't kept the barrier up for more than a minute. But she had said the one thing that would break it down so quickly. He looked at the ground now, trying to hide his eyes as tears stung his eyes. He cursed them for betraying him after all this time. He was a rock dammit, he tried reminding himself of this as the tears spilled over. He knew holding them in for this long would eventually backfire; but why did it have to happen now? Soldiers didn't cry in front of teenage girls.

Vivienne crossed the small space silently. Her hand hovered over his arm, she wanted to comfort him but was unsure if that was safe.

"I'm sorry Boone, I didn't mean to upset you." she was whispering now.

Boone closed his eyes and turned away from her. His heart felt heavy, the weight seemed to press on his lungs. He sat down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He could feel Vivienne kneel next to him as tears began to trickle down his face. Her presence was surprisingly calming, not distracting as he usually found. Vaguely aware that her hand was resting on his he began to speak quietly. No point in holding back now.

"She was my wife." He said, he could hear Vivienne's breathing stop for a second. When she continued he looked over at her.

"You can tell me about her, if you like." She spoke soothingly as she pulled his hand into her lap.

Boone stared at the hand that rested in hers for a while. She was trying to console him, not proposition him. He realized then how badly he wanted to be consoled, to be comforted. His heart ached at this new notion. Perhaps this is what he'd been wanting. Not just something fueled by hormones, but something that might help heal . He was tired of keeping up his soldier's facade. He just wanted someone to actually care about he felt. It was with this hope, that he looked at Vivienne, and told his story.

"...it's been two years now, but I can't let go." He said as he finished telling her everything.

He looked at their hands again and noticed now that they were wet with her tears now. She tried giving him a weak smile when he looked at her face.

"You don't have to let go Boone. You can move forward without lettin' go." She drew in a breathe and continued. "Just keep them in your heart and love them there. It's not a sign that you've forgotten if you try to heal. Everyone wants to mend what hurts." She said, her voice trembling.

Boone pulled his hand from hers and rubbed his face wearily. He kept his hands over his eyes while he thought about what she said. He hoped that he could do just that. He wanted to mend this pain, but he felt like a traitor to the memory of his Wife and child if he did. He wanted to move forward, maybe let his feelings develop for Vivienne. "That would be okay wouldn't it?" he asked himself. He needed more time to think.

"Thanks." He said as he started to stand.

Vivienne joined him. "Anytime. I'll leave you alone now. You should get some sleep."

Boone nodded and laid down on his cot. He watched her smile at him before slipping out of the tent. When she had gone he felt a strange sense of peace settle over him. As much as he hated to admit it, it helped to talk. It also helped to hear what Vivienne had to say. It was almost as if she'd been given the words he wanted to hear. He was surprised that she brought up Carla's name so openly. But at the same time he was grateful, he needed to talk to someone. And she had at least been gracious when listening. Never questioning details or trying to coax more out of him.

He closed his eyes, thinking of his family now. For the first time in years, the image of Carla smiled freely in his mind. She would be happy if he found a kind of peace right? Boone knew that she would as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**I'm on a roll**** today I tell ya. A testament to my lack of weekday social life. Gonna go work on something silly now to erase the sadness from my brain.**_


	6. Hopes

**_You guys, I had the weirdest Fallout dream last night. There were talking animal blimps and Boone kept trying to convince me that we needed one. Then we went around one of the Vaults shooting shit so we could make it our mansion. BEST. DREAM. EVER. Also, I need more sleep..._**

* * *

Vivienne stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath to clear her head and wiped at her eyes. She was glad to learn more about the stoic sniper, but felt guilty for pressing him so hard. She couldn't grasp a loss like his; having never been close to anyone secured that fact. It was stories like his that made her grateful that she'd kept on the move for so many years. She wondered how long she could stay with her new companions before the need to leave came back. Sullen faced and deep in thought, Vivienne walked on before a giggle caught her attention.

When she looked over at the sound she saw a little girl standing alone by a tent. She grinned at the girl and the child smiled back shyly. The flap behind her opened and a woman stepped out behind the little girl. The woman kissed the top of the girl's head gently and smiled at her, eyes full of warmth.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for bed." The woman said lovingly as she guided the child inside.

Trying to ignore the pang in her heart. Vivienne watched them disappear inside before hurrying into the bath tent. She found an empty bath behind one of the grubby curtains and stepped behind it. Yanking the curtain along the rail she reveled in the privacy. She pulled the ratty dress over her head and started the water, frowning as she realized her bandana was gone.

Once the tub was filled she caught her reflection in the water. Gripping the edge she knelt down to get a better look at her face. Vivienne rubbed her hollow cheeks and sucked in a breath. She hadn't realized the just how bad she appeared. Never one to keep a mirror around, Vivienne hadn't seen her face in almost a year. She looked down at her naked body and frowned deeper. Her dirty and scarred skin looked dull. Her rubs stuck out slightly and her knees looked bonier than she remembered. She cupped her hands over her breasts and sighed, noting that they had become smaller as well. Unhappy with her assessment she climbed into the lukewarm water and dunked herself under completely. She stayed under for as long as her lungs would allow, enjoying the way her hair floated off her shoulders. When she came back up Vivienne bathed quickly, utilizing the bar of soap that had been left on the tub's edge.

As she began to rise out of the cooling water she heard steps outside the curtain.

"Vivvy?" A voice called.

She smiled as she recognized the man. "Arcade! Come in!"

Arcade stepped into the curtained area, carrying her freshly cleaned clothes and boots.

"Whoa there jaybird. You got to warn a fella before you invite him in." He said as he thrust a towel her way.

She took it and wrapped herself up before stepping out. "Oh please you're a Doctor, you shouldn't be fazed by some skin. 'Sides, it's not like I'm gonna tickle yer fancy." She shot him a cheeky grin.

"Oh I don't know about that. It's been a lonely few months around the Fort." He said, grinning back to show that he was teasing.

"Well I did bring some eye candy with me this time." She said, hinting at her companions. She finished drying off and got dressed as he politely turned around.  
"I'm more interested in what's going on under that bandana. Why have you told that soldier about what happened and not me?" Arcade asked, sounding hurt.

Vivienne sighed and looked guilty. "I know we're friends, and I shoulda told you first. I guess I told them cause I felt obliged. Eli told his story..."

"Yeah he gave me the short version. He's terribly lucky there wasn't any brain damage." Arcade interrupted.

"Yeah... Well he kept askin' and askin' so I gave him the short version of my story. I don't wanna go into any detail now either though. Just know that I did what I always do... I jumped into a situation without thinking and I ended up on the wrong end of a blade and the wrong end of a evil man."

"You think you might be jumping into another situation without thinking now? With the two guys you brought with you?" Arcade asked with a voice full of concern.

Vivienne shuddered internally, there were similarities. Once more she was with two men, with an agenda that she knew little about, one was even NCR. She even found herself attracted to one of them, sealing the similarities with eerie detail. She quickly dismissed the dark thoughts and answered her friend uncertianly. "Maybe a little bit. But I think I'll be better off this time."

"And that has something to do with Boone perhaps?" Arcade asked, his voice rising in pitch towards the end indicating his curiosity.

She bit her lower lip and then smiled, pulled back into better thoughts easily. "I don't know. I mean, he is handsome and all. But he's got some issues from his past that might prove difficult in that field."

Arcade huffed out a laugh. "Everyone's got issues from their past Viv. Don't let that stop you."

"He lost his wife a couple years back, I think that makes a difference." She replied. "I'm glad I know now though before I did anything. I would feel terrible for making a move now."

"Well, maybe you're right to tread lightly then." He said, giving her a small smile.

"He _is_ damn hot though isn't he?" She added.

"Only if you're into the tall, muscled, strong jawed, manly man type." He replied sarcastically.

She giggled and looked up at Arcade for a moment before grabbing his middle and hugging him tightly. "I missed you pal."

Arcade stooped awkwardly to hug the petite girl back. "I missed you too Viv. You should have stayed here last time like I asked. Maybe you wouldn't be in such..." he paused, trying to think of a tactful way to finish.

"...shitty shape?" She finished for him. "Yeah well, I ain't lookin' to be another charity case. No offense." She added quickly.

Arcade stood back up to full height and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Viv, you know I would never consider you that way. Besides, I'd get some work out of you."

"Poultice?" She asked.

He grinned "That, or you could tend to the jet head that keeps winding up back here. He's always asking for you. What was his name?"

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "Pacer, that slime ball." She spat his name out like a bad taste. She reluctantly pictured the older man, thinking back to how they met.

Ever since the King had graciously given her some work the first time she rolled into Freeside, Pacer had been like a second shadow. He had gotten drunk the first night she stayed, having been swayed with free drink and food during a party. The liquid courage made the man more handsy than Vivienne cared for. She spent most of the night avoiding him. Eventually he caught up with her outside Sergio's room and pinned her to the wall. Had the King not rounded the corner at that exact moment, things might have turned ugly. The King had her admiration from that point on, and she had his when he later learned that she collected music holotapes. She always stopped by for work regardless, the caps were too good to pass up. And the King offered her a fair amount for any music she found in her travels. He'd even gotten her to sing from one of them one night; even though this seemed to make Pacer even more persistent. The King was too hard to say no to.

Arcade laughed "You always go back there though, perhaps you like him more than you let on."

"Ugh, no way. I go back for the caps that come from the King's pocket. Not the dirty words that fall from Pacer's lips." She knocked the tent flap out of the way as she breezed back into the night, Arcade in tow.

The pair made their way over to Arcade's tent. Vivienne was eager to take her mind off of the night's events. She longed for the witty banter of her friend, and any food he was willing to part with. Arcade held open the flap as she walked under his arm to get inside.

"Hey there beautiful, you scrub up nicely." Eli beamed at her from behind a table in the corner of the lamp lit tent.

Vivienne grinned at the man and took a seat across from him. "Thanks, yer lookin' pretty shiny yourself."

"Arcade's been nice enough to show me where I could clean up, even let me use his washtub for my clothes." Eli said

"Mmmm I bet he did." She replied, smiling at Arcade as he poured a bowl of noodles for her.

"Why don't you fill that gaping maw of yours with some food, hmmm?" Arcade teased as he deposited a steaming bowl in front of Vivienne.

She didn't need to be told twice, tucking into the bowl she ate happily as Eli lit a cigarette and offered one to the other man. Arcade waved him away.

"That shit is bad for your lungs. You really should consider quitting." He chided Eli

"I'll quit when I can't find another fucking pack." Eli replied.

Arcade looked at Eli with a appalled expression.

"He's not trying to be mean Arcade, he just likes to use the word 'fuck'." Vivienne said around a mouthful.

"It's part of my immense charm." Eli said. He let the smoke seep out between his teeth as he smiled at Arcade. "I also like the words fucking, fucked, and fucker. They work into speech very nicely don't you think?"

"If you say so fucker." Arcade said with a smirk. He grabbed Vivienne's now empty bowl and refilled it. Eli let out a booming laugh as he watched Arcade.

"You catch on quickly." Eli said

Arcade returned to the table and plopped the full bowl down in front of Vivienne. "Eat up, you'll heal better."

"Thank you!" She squealed, grateful for a second helping. Arcade always did his best to take care of the girl whenever she was around. He was beginning to fit into the role of protective brother, and this made Vivienne squeamish. She was wary of anything that gave her a reason to stay in one place.

"Where's Boone at tonight?" Eli asked

"Sleeping, I hope." Vivienne stopped eating and stared at her soup. "He...he told me about his wife."

Eli looked at her, raising his thick eyebrows. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded silently and pushed her spoon around the bowl. "I kinda forced him into telling me." She said quietly. "I feel bad for bringin' it up the way I did. But I was pissed off at him for being such an ass to me."

"Was he? I was under the impression that he liked you." Arcade asked. He watched a light blush spread over her face and smiled to himself.

"I don't know if that's true.." She said before shoving a spoonful into her mouth.

"He didn't leave your side one bit since he carried you in." Arcade said.

"That's true. I had to leave when they brought out the needle to stick ya with. The shit makes my skin crawl. But Boone stayed on, watching you like you were gonna combust or something." Eli added.

Vivienne bit her lip, trying to imagine the sniper watching her with his green eyes. She realized that the thought made her happy. Deep down she liked the idea of someone worrying over her. Deeper down she really just wanted to be taken care of for once. But she would never admit it, not out loud anyways.

"Yeah well, I doubt it means anything that yer implying." She said.

"But you want it to?" Eli ventured and watched her blush deepen. "Heh I thought so, I saw you looking his way a bunch the first night we met." He grinned at her.

"Yeah well, a girl can look right? That's all I'll be doin' now anyway." She added frowning.

"I saw him looking your way a bunch too you know?" Eli said cheerfully. "So chin up!"

"Ha! He was probably plotting the best way to leave me in the desert." She said coldly.

"Why would you think that?" Arcade asked.

"We had a bit of a scuffle back at Boulder City. Our opposing views on the NCR came to light sooner than I woulda liked." She replied.

"You should know by now, never step on a soldier's flag dear." Eli said. "But he had to have said something to you to get you to come back from that bar. What did he say?"

Vivienne looked thoughtful for a moment. She recalled the dim bar that they had sat in together. His eyes did seem honest when he asked her to come back.

"He said that he didn't want me to be alone out there. Hardly somethin' to paint in a romantic light. He prolly just didn't wanna feel bad for leavin' me there. "

Eli chuckled and lit another cigarette. "He said he didn't want you to be alone, not that he didn't want to _'leave'_ you alone. It hints at something don't you think Blondie?"

Arcade sneered at the nickname but agreed with the man. "A bit of a stretch, but one could read into it that way."

Vivienne mumbled a "Hmmm" and left it at that. The men soon began their own conversation, leaving her to her thoughts. She chewed the rest of her meal slowly as she played the sentence over in her head, hearing it in Boone's voice. _"I don't want you to be alone out here." _And before she knew it, she had gotten her hopes back up.

She left the tent a while later, and returned to the one where Boone now slept. She looked over his sleeping form, glad that he seemed to be sleeping deeply. She climbed back into her cot and closed her eyes, wondering what to she could see in the wounded man's eyes come morning.

It wasn't long before she gave in to sleep. Her dreams that night were the kind teenage girls often have when a man catches their eye. Hopeful, sweet and just a little bit risque.

* * *

_**Silly boys, getting the poor girl's hopes up like that...  
I feel like Arcade isn't sarcastic enough. What do you guys think? Lemme know what you think about how I'm doing all the characters please. I want them to be as human as possible. I feel like I'm good at knowing what emotions work best, but not very good at explaining them.** _


	7. Glass

_**Waaahhh~ This chapter just poured out of me so smoothy. I hope it's reflected in the writing. I added some line breaks (-) to help break up the "scenes". **_

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Eli was standing over Vivienne. As he shook her awake, his voice was filled with excitement.

"Come on darling, it's time to cash in on some of that luck you got!" He said.

She opened her eyes to see his toothy grin inches from her face.

"Why are you so danged chipper?" She mumbled, rising to rub her face with both hands. She slapped her cheeks a couple of times trying to wake herself.

"Today is the day you get us one step closer to the Strip. We're going to see that kingly fucker." He said as he tossed her pack at her,

She caught the pack mostly with her face. Taking a moment to right herself she then got up and looked to Eli. "It's King, as in 'The King'. Not kingly fucker. Please don't get our butts shot because you can't remember the man's name. He basically runs Freeside, you don't want to offend him." She secured her bag and looked around the sunlit tent.

"Looking for Mr. Broody face?" Eli teased.

Vivienne ignored him and walked outside. Eli followed behind just as Arcade came over to the two.

"Leaving so soon?" Arcade said with a smile.

"Yup, but we'll be around. So no worries Blondie, I'll make sure you get to see me often." Eli said.

"Oh joyous day, just wait until I tell Mother." The tall man replied sarcastically.

Arcade walked over to Vivienne and rested an arm on the top of her head. She scrunched up her nose and tried to weave out of the way. Eventually she gave in, becoming a reluctant arm rest. "You're soldier friend just went outside the gate a second ago. Said something about 'waiting there'. The man mumbles far too much to understand him clearly."

"Isn't that's the truth." Eli said smiling. He extended his large hand towards Arcade. "Thanks for the hospitality man."

Arcade shook his hand with a grin. "Anytime, just make sure you come back in one piece each okay?"

"I guarantee nothing, but we'll do our best." He responded.

Vivienne looked at her friend and smiled sadly. She grabbed his waist and buried her face against his stomach in a hug. Arcade patted her back lightly, avoiding the injury.

"Till next time." She said, she always made it a point to never say 'bye' to her friend.

"Till then. Be careful now." He then looked at Eli. "You watch her back you hear me? In battle and in other..." He nodded his head towards the gate where Boone waited on the other side. "situations." He finished.

After another hug Vivienne and Eli headed out to pick up Boone. The sniper was leaning against the outer wall of the fort holding a cigarette. The ash was almost as long as the stick itself. Boone seemed preoccupied with staring at his boots. He only looked up when he heard the gate open. Taking the last drag from the dying cigarette he fell into step with his companions.

Vivienne slowed down to walk next to Boone. "Didja sleep okay?" She asked as she chewed on the tip of her thumb.

"Yes, I did..." He said

She smiled to herself. "Good, I'm glad."

Boone's brow knitted as he focused on the street. He wasn't sure how to act now that he'd told her about Carla. He half expected her to avoid him entirely. But now here she was walking at his right side, and closely. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was lit in the morning sun, the usual frizz was replaced by freshly washed curls. They had a strange sense of unity as they bounced with each step she took. Some were coiled tightly, while others were loose. Boone wondered what they felt like, he couldn't remember seeing anyone in the Mojave with hair like hers. After a while he looked up from his musings to see that they'd reached their destination.

Vivienne turned to the men before she reached the door. "Now I know this is gonna be hard for ya Eli, but you need to be polite. The King is pretty serious about manners."

"Yeah yeah." Eli said dismissively.

"And Boone?" She waited until he gave her his attention. "These boys don't take too kindly to NCR citizens. So, just...don't give them the satisfaction of rufflin' yer fathers okay? They like to push buttons more than a Fiend likes to push drugs."

Boone nodded at her, unwilling to agree to anything. Vivienne straightened her clothes before stepping inside the old building.

She lead them through the dusty air into the stage room, watching the whole time for Pacer. When they walked in she sighed with relief. No Pacer, only the King, Rex and a few men.

"Rexxie!" She called out to the dog who's ears perked up instantly. Rex got up and ran over to Vivienne, knocking her down with a leap. She wrapped the cyber dog into a hug as the King turned to see who came in.

"Well hey there little lady. This old boy here has missed you" The King got up and reached down to help Vivienne up. "Rex missed you too." He added with a grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She replied, her cheeks glowing. "King, I'd like you to meet my traveling companions. This is Eli Fitz and Craig Boone."

The King shook each man's hand warmly. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise! Nice place you've got here. That stage is fucking great." Eli said.

"Uh well, yes I guess it is. So what can the King do for Miss Vivienne and company?" King said, turning to the girl.

"We were wondering what we could do for you actually. In exchange for some passports that is." She said sheepishly.

"Well you have perfect timing doll. I am in need of some help, and it requires a more delicate touch than my boys provide. There have been a lot of NCR citizens pouring into Freeside as of late. They've taken up to sleeping in the streets and generally lingering around. Now normally I wouldn't care what the NCR is doing, but they've been getting into scuffles with my boys." The King said, his eyes flickering to Boone briefly. "And it's not just citizens. A few of my guys got the daylights beaten out of them by a couple Soldier boys looking for a thrill."

"You have proof of this?" Boone asked, trying to keep his calm.

"Eye witness account from one of the Follower girls." The King nodded at Boone. "Now what I'd like y'all to find out is why they are hanging around our turf."

"Sounds easy enough." Vivienne responded happily, scratching Rex's back.

"Well darlin', there is one more thing. You see my boys have been asking about you. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying a night. I think they'd like you to participate in a little show they've been planning for my birthday." The King gave her a warm smile, he knew when to turn on the charm.

"A birthday party you say?" Vivienne beamed and then turned to Eli. "Do you mind postponing things one more night?"

"I could be persuaded, if in turn you might let me in on any info you know about a guy named Benny." Eli spoke to the King.

"Benny huh? Well I might just know a thing or two. Tell you what, why don't you and I have a chat while the Lady and the Soldier boy go attend to the other business."

"Sounds like a deal." Eli said with a grin.

"That's settled then, Boone and I will check out your NCR problem. It'll probably be easier with just the two of us." Vivienne said. She looked over to Boone and hoped he would be willing to cooperate.

"I'd start off with the NCR folks that are hanging around the west side of town. Maybe they'll be willing to shed some light on the situation. I'd prefer it if you could avoid violence." The King said.

"You and me both." She replied.

-  
Once Vivienne and Boone had gotten outside and down the street Boone spoke up.

"Don't expect too much from me on this. I didn't sign up to spy on my own people." He crossed his arms and stared at her behind his sunglasses.

"I don't think he meant for us to spy. It is honestly his turf, and it's not like he told us to get rid of the NCR people. If that were the case, he woulda sent one of his men long ago."

The duo were able to make quick work of finding out why the NCR citizens were staying in the area. Vivienne was sure that it had everything to do with the citizens recognizing Boone as their own. They were heading now to a makeshift 'soup kitchen' to speak with a woman named Elizabeth. When they reached the crumbling building they were stopped by two men.

"Well I'll be, we got ourselves a First Recon man! You're more than welcome here Sir, however I must ask that your friend remain outside." One of the men said., smiling at Boone.

Vivienne bristled "And why is that now?"

The other man spoke up "Well ma'am, we've seen you with the kings before. Therefore you are obviously not an NCR citizen, and you are not allowed beyond this point."

She started to argue with the man when Boone held a hand up. "That's fine. She can stay here." He turned to Vivienne "I'll find out what's going on. It'll be easier to get the _truth _this way." His emphasis on the word 'truth' earned him a scowl from Vivienne.

"You honestly think I have some ulterior motive don't you?" She asked.

"While I'm sure you mean well, I still cannot trust where your loyalties lie." He said, trying to not sound unpleasant.

"Fair enough. But I _do _know where your loyalties lie. Just be sure you don't screw me over in the process. If you do, and the King finds out I've given him false information... Well, you'll be carrying my ass back to the Followers again." She warned.

"All I want is the truth, you can trust me on that." Boone said and disappeared inside.

Vivienne crossed her arms over her chest and sneered at the guards. She walked over to a pile of rubble and plopped down to wait for Boone.

She didn't have to wait for long. About ten minutes later Boone emerged from the building followed by a scruffy looking man with dark hair. As she walked over to them she caught the last part of what the man was saying to Boone.

"..seriously, I really appreciate you taking me to see the King. I could use the work and a recommendation would help get that." The man said.

"Well you'll get one from my friend. She knows the King personally, and she owes me for 'carrying her ass to the Followers'." He said somewhat sarcastically.

The man smiled at Boone in thanks and then looked ahead to where Vivienne was walking. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the man, he did the same.

"Oh my God. Viv? Is that really you?!" the man said, shock reverberating through his voice.

Vivienne's jaw tightened as she stared at him. Her throat was burning and her heart had begun to pound. She clenched her fists at her side.

"Samuel." She spat out his name angrily. "I wondered if we'd run into each other one day." Her voice was trembling slightly, only Boone was able to notice it however. He watched the short girl, her muscles were tensing and she looked about ready to run.

"I...I thought you had died." Samuel continued.

The burning in her throat spread to her chest, a mixture of fear and anger. "You mean you _hoped_ I had died? That's why you left me to fuckin' rot ain't it?"

The hair stood up on the back of Boone's neck, he looked at Vivienne. "What's going on here? Are you okay?" he said to her.

Vivienne didn't answer, she refused to take her eyes off of the scruffy man. Samuel took a step towards them his hands up in surrender.

"Viv, please don't say things like that. That's not..." He began

"Get the fuck back Samuel. I'm only going to warn you once." She was shaking more visibly now.

Boone decided it was time to step in, literally. He stepped in front of her protectively and stared Samuel down. "Why don't you take a step back there." he waited until Samuel had taken a couple steps back before he continued. "Now, explain what they hell is going on here."

"Gladly! You see Viv and I..." Samuel started to say before Vivienne interrupted again.

"No! Not a fuckin' word from your lying mouth Samuel. You're lucky enough that your own people are here." She waved a hand at the growing crowd of NCR squatters. "If I ever catch you alone and you don't immediately leave my sight, I'll kill you right where you stand and send your disgusting skin to Kimball."

Samuel looked like he was about to speak again, but then thought better of it.

"Have I made myself clear?" Her tone was more threatening than Boone thought she could muster.

"Yeah, clear as glass." He turned to go back inside but stopped at the door. Without turning to face her he spoke loudly, his voice bouncing off the door in front of him. "Funny how you say all this when standing behind one of _my people_. You're still getting on your hands and knees to be fucked by the two headed bear I see. Tell me, do you have a Soldier shaped hole between your legs or do you just get off on being used? "

Vivienne started to charge at him but Boone caught her first. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her as she kicked and cursed.

"You motherfucker! I swear I'm goin' to kill you! Get your ass back here you fucking coward!" She was a storm barely contained in Boone's strong arms. She kicked and fought until Samuel disappeared inside, the guards blocking the door with their hands on their guns. She stopped kicking and panted heavily. "Put me down Boone. Now." She spoke through her teeth.

"Not until you promise not to go after him." Boone said against her back.

She struggled for a second longer, testing the strength of his arms. When he tightened his grip enough to cause pain, she knew better than to fight.

She relaxed a bit "Fine, I won't. Now put me down before you break my damned arms."

Boone set her down gently and released her. He rubbed his large forearms. Her struggle had been brief, but violent enough to make him somewhat sore. They walked back to the King's place in silence.

-  
When they got back Boone told the King about what Elizabeth had said. Strangely enough the King didn't look shocked.

"I'm sure Pacer can shed some more light on this matter." He waved over one of his men. "Go find him and bring him to me." He smiled at Vivienne. "He's not the most subtle man, I'm sure he's got something to do with that envoy not making it."

"Yeah, subtlety was never his strong suit." She pursed her lips remembering the night he'd cornered her.

"Listen darling, you don't have to worry about him tonight. After the thrashing I gave him last time he'll keep his hands to himself. In fact, I'll make sure he stays away tonight." The King said, his voice was comforting.

"Something happened to you Vivvy?" Eli was seated next to the King, a glass of gin in his hand.

"It was a while back, Pacer got a little drunk and..." She paused

"...Made his intentions known in an ungentlemanly fashion." the King finished the sentence for her. "But nothing goes unnoticed in my place, and I made sure she was alright."

Vivienne's mind flashed back to that night. She had gone to get the King some more cigarettes from the stock room. On her way back Pacer blocked her in the hallway. He had been making passes at her all night and so far she managed to avoid him. He eventually backed her into a corner and tried kissing her. When she tried to push him off he got aggressive. There was enough alcohol in her system to make fighting him off a useless endeavor. He pinned her to the wall his his forearm in her chest and had worked his hand inside her shirt. Eventually she kicked his shin and his yelling got the attention of the King, who had been looking for her. Coming to her rescue he grabbed Pacer by the neck and threw him to the ground. Vivienne remembered being unable to look away as he got on top of Pacer and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. When he finished he stood up coolly, brushing his hair back in place with a comb he always had in his pocket. He'd wiped his hands on a handkerchief and put a hand on her arm.

_"Did he hurt you darlin'?"_

All she had been able to do was shake her head, afraid she'd cry if she spoke. The King had her stay in his room that night to ensure that she felt safe. Ever the gentleman he had slept on the couch after dismissing his "comfort girls".

Vivienne blinked away the memory and smiled at the King. "And I'm very grateful for that." She had counted herself lucky to know that side of him. She'd seen the cool exterior and the commanding presence many times before. But only she knew how big his heart could be.

"Don't ever let it be said that the King doesn't take care of his girls." he said. When he noticed the way Boone reacted to that sentence, he looked at the man."Something bothering you there Mr. Boone?"

All eyes turned to look at the sniper. He shifted, uncomfortable with the sudden attention the King brought to him. "No, I'm just fine."

"You seem bothered by my referring to Miss Vivienne as one of 'my girls'." The King replied, calmly lacing his fingers together on the table.

Vivienne's ears felt hot, she wasn't sure what the King had noticed. But now she wished she'd seen it for herself.

"It's your place, you can call refer to her however you want." he said with a shrug.

"Wise man." He said smirking at Vivienne. "Now, I don't have much in the way of accommodations I'm afraid. I've just got one empty room, but there are two beds. I'm sure you gentleman won't mind sharing one so dear Vivienne can have one to herself?"

"Boone can have the bed to himself. I plan on making more pleasant arrangements tonight. If I find a lady lucky enough that is." Eli said, raising his glass to the King.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem there my friend." He laughed.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and broke into a wide smile. "His ego doesn't need any more help, I assure you."

-  
A few hours later the 'school' was packed with people coming to wish the King a happy birthday. Drinks flowed freely and many people took turns singing on stage. Late into the night the King made a special request for Vivienne to sing his favorite song. After a few more drinks she gladly obliged the charismatic man.

She got up on the stage and stood dramatically with one hand in the air. As soon as the music came on through the speakers she began to sing the true King's song "Reconsider Baby". Boone watched in astonishment as she put on a very animated performance. Her voice was surprisingly well suited for the blues song. Soon Boone realized the real reason that it was the King's favorite song. When she danced to the saxophone part she really got into it. There were loud cheers and cat calls all around him. Even the women were laughing and hollering.

Boone took a quick look at the King who was sitting in his chair with the biggest grin on his face. A twinge of jealousy pricked Boone's stomach as it became apparent how much the King truly liked Vivienne. He crossed his arms and watched as she finished the song with an exaggerated bow. The room erupted in cheers and even the King stood up to whistle loudly. Boone joined in the clapping standing slowly. He acknowledged that she had done a good job, but his mind was preoccupied with glaring at the back of the King's head. He only looked away when a very drunk Vivienne bounded over to their table.

"You did the King proud baby." The King said as he tweaked her chin. She broke out into a blush immediately.

"That was quite the sexy show Viv. I bet you got more than temperatures to rise! " Eli slurred. He could always be counted on to state exactly what he felt.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Well I had fun at least. Happy Birthday King." She gave the man a quick peck on the cheek. Boone crossed his arms again and looked at the floor.

"Thank you darlin'." the King said. He looked over at Boone and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to say my goodbyes to everyone. Can I trust you to see Vivienne safely to bed Craig?"

Boone's expression changed slightly, he wasn't used to being called by his first name. He collected himself quickly and replied. "Yes."

"Good. You all have fun now." The King turned to Eli. "I think that brunette by the stage has your name written all over her." He gave Eli a wink and walked off into the crowd.

"Well drunk lady and grumpy gentleman, that's my cue." Eli ruffled Vivienne's hair and walked off into the direction of a scantily clad woman.

"So you gonna take me to bed now?" Vivienne was bouncing on her tip toes trying to look Boone in the eye.

"I will make sure you get to your bed, yes." He corrected her.

Taking her elbow in his hand to steady the inebriated girl, Boone helped her up the stairs to the room that would be theirs.

When they got in the room Vivienne ran and jumped onto the nearest bed as Boone closed the door.

"This bed is huge! I'm gonna get lost in these sheets I swear!" She hopped up on her knees and looked at Boone. He walked over to the other bed, sat down and started to unlace his boots.

"You're gonna sleep now?" She asked with he head cocked comically.

"Yes, and so are you. You're going to have a killer hangover in the morning if you don't." He said flatly.

She laughed. "Naw, I never get those. Don't sleep yet! Let's talk or somethin'!"

He yanked off his boots and looked up at her. "You want to talk huh? You sure about that?"

"Yeah? I mean, if you wanna." She pulled off her boots without untying them and tossed them aside.

"Then we're going to talk about what happened earlier with that Samuel guy. It's about time you answered some questions."

Her bright mood darkened instantly, she yanked her socks and pants off and left them in a pile. Boone did his best to keep his eyes on her frowning face as she sat back down.

"Never mind, I'm tired now." she snapped.

"Bullshit, quit dodging me. You said you would talk."

"After I felt I could trust you more." She corrected him.

"I think I proved that enough by keeping my word to the King and giving him the truth. I also saved your ass again by keeping you from attacking that guy. I could have let you go and watched those guards shoot you, but I didn't." He'd taken his beret and sunglasses off now and was looking at her down his nose.

"Fine. Ask yer damned questions." She huffed.

He rubbed his shaved head and sighed before staring. "I'm gonna venture out to guess that Samuel had something to do with your scar." Boone spoke calmly, hoping that he could coax more out of her that way.

She let out a bitter laugh. "Not directly. But he left some other scars of his own, believe me."

"So, who was he?" Boone asked.

"A sadistic piece of shit. That's all you need to know." She said.

"Not good enough Vivienne." He leaned his elbows on his knees and tried again. "Is he the reason you're wary of the NCR?"

She looked up at him cautiously. "Not the reason, but he certainly don't help the image."

"So you're saying that an NCR Soldier did this?" He reached over and slipped a finger under her bandana and gave a gentle tug.

She stiffened slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. "If I said yes, would you even believe me?"

He thought on that for a moment before responding."Yes." His intrigue was peaked now, more than ever.

"Yes, it was one of the NCR's Soldiers. You happy now?" She straightened up defiantly.

"No, I'd like more details. But I will be nice since it's late."

She relaxed a little and crossed her legs Indian style. "Thank you."

"But one more question first." He added boldly.

She let out a heavy sigh. "What?"

"What did he mean about 'being fucked by the two headed bear'? I know he obviously means the NCR. But what about the other part."

She bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes suddenly sad. Boone started to regret asking her, but stayed quiet. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"He was talking about how they used me to accomplish their fucking bloodbath operation. Which I'm still not ready to go into detail about, so don't bother."

Boone sighed and looked out the window, unsatisfied.

"But if you want my opinion. He was also alluding to the fact that he used me for...other things. Fucked by the two headed bear...fucked by the NCR...he is NCR...you see the path I'm sure. He's such a clever fucker don't you agree?"

Boone made the mistake of meeting her eyes again. They were rimmed with tears and burning with an angry fire. He found himself rising to sit next to her before he could think otherwise. She leaned his way slightly when his weight sank into the bed. Keeping her arms crossed she turned her face away from him.

"I'm sorry Vivienne." he said gently. He didn't mean to upset her, he didn't know what his questions would uncover.

"It wasn't bad at first, but then his sadistic nature came through and..." Her voice cracked, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

Boone instinctively put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Her hand twisted in the belly of his shirt as she sobbed against him. He sat holding her quietly until she fell asleep, then he laid her down and covered her up.

He looked out the window as he lit a cigarette. There was no point in sleeping now. His head swam with too many questions. He walked over and opened the window, leaning out he took a drag before letting the smoke out through his nose. It was hard to ignore the nagging feeling in his mind. He was getting closer to her with each passing day. They had a strange connection now, having pulled pieces of each others past out in the open. Two days in a row now. Two days of stories neither one had wanted to share. Both days ending in tears. He looked down at his soaked shirt and smiled. He had to admit that it felt nice to comfort someone though. Boone didn't realize that someone like him was even capable of such a thing anymore. He sat on the window sill and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to pull him under, taking comfort in the strange peace that grew.

And as it grew, the spark flourished with it.

* * *

**_Y'all should look up that Elvis song, it's classic I tell ya. _**  
**_Fun fact: I think I used the word "Soldier" in this chapter a bazillion times. If I bothered with chapter titles...well you can guess what this one would be called. Hyuk hyuk hyuk_**.**_ I'm hilarious I know._**


	8. Control

_**This chapter finally steers the story towards the direction I'm trying to go. I tried not to be overly political with the convo that they have. But bear with me, this will be crucial to Viv and Boone's story later. Also, the "M" rating starts to live up to it's purpose a tiny bit in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

When morning finally broke though the sky Boone got up from his perch. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just past five. He had dozed off a few times, but the stiffness in his legs called for a more comfortable seat. He figured it was a safe bet that Vivienne wouldn't wake up for a while. Walking over to he sleeping form he checked to see if she was alright. Vivienne was curled around a pillow, the covers having been kicked off in the night. Her hair formed an orange tinted halo around her head as she laid on her side. Boone vaguely remembered her rustling around in the night. He figured that she must have been having strange dreams. He covered her back up and turned to sit on his own bed. Just as he sat down her heard her moving.

"Boone?" a sleepy voice called out.

He turned to see her rise from the pillow, the covers slipping down her small frame. Her eyes were blood shot, he had been right about her restless sleep.

"Yes?" he turned his head in her direction.

"Why did you join the Army?" She asked suddenly.

In his eight years of service, nobody had actually asked him that question. He tried to think of a way to explain it. Was it because his Father had joined when he was young? No, the old man never had that much influence on Boone. Was if to see the world like so many others had claimed? He chuckled to himself, no that had never appealed to him. Eventually he realized the best answer was a simple one.

"For honor." He looked over at her and saw that she was wide awake now. Sitting up and giving him her full attention.

"_So this is the next step_" he thought to himself. This is how he would begin to cultivate that spark he had come to enjoy. Boone was becoming more comfortable with Vivienne. He wanted to move on, not to forget or let go. But just to live a whole life again. He had realized that night as he sat alone at the window; that he was tired of putting up a wall with her. He could be her friend, that was easy. But he knew that the want for more was there as well. Perhaps he had healed more than he knew these past two years. Or maybe it was just hormones that prodded his lustful side. Because Boone was getting better at shoving the guilt back down inside these days. The man was both frightened and enthralled by that revelation. He tried many times already to decide to just be her friend, or less. But every time he made his mind up, something she did washed away the resolve. He was growing tired of fighting with himself.

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to become a man of integrity. I believed in my government, and I wanted to be a reflection of it's purpose. I guess you could say I simply wanted to become the type of person that people looked up to." He said quietly, it was strange hearing it spoken.

"Do you feel that you've achieved that? That yer a man of integrity?" She asked as she took one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"There was a time when I would have proudly said yes. But it's hard to maintain that state when your orders are sometimes...misguided." He admitted.

Vivienne nodded and blew out a lungful of smoke. She offered Boone the cigarette and he took it eagerly.

"I don't think you're a reflection of yer government either. But that's a good thing. You shouldn't aspire to be like the ideas of a group of old rich men. They know nothin' of what is real, what effects people." She was chewing on her thumb now, a strange habit that Boone noticed her do often.

"Shit, you must have been having some serious dreams last night." He teased.

She smiled. "Naw, I think about this stuff a lot. There just ain't usually a good time to talk about it." She plucked the cigarette from his lips and took a drag. "I find that it's to my benefit to 'play dumb' sometimes. You'd be surprised what people will say in front of someone that they think is simple."

Boone was indeed surprised but for another reason. He knew she was perceptive, but not as far as being clever. "So what about back in Texas? Any form of government?"

She huffed out the smoke. "Not really. It's basically every civilization for itself. But I think it was better that way."

"So you think having a government is bad for the people? I never took you for an anarchist Vivienne."

"I don't even know what that word means." She chuckled. "But no, I don't think government is bad necessarily. Organization can be a good thing. I mean when people get together for a common cause, good things happen. Y'all have a good structure right? More education means more Doctors and Science type people. Heck, where I come from we still use plants to heal and rely on our superstitions. I wish I knew more, but I never learned how to read. No organized group to send out people to teach us tribal folk. Everything I know came from my own head. The words I picked up from Arcade." She stubbed out the cigarette on the nightstand and shrugged.

"So how do you still think it could be better for every civilization to be independent?" He was enraptured by her words. Most tribals that he ran into never bothered to learn the ways of others. She was a rarity. Not only had she left her tribe, but she had made it a point to understand her new surroundings. He could admire that.

"Because not every man fits under the same set of ideals. You can't think everyone will thrive and grow with the same agenda being taught to them. People need a chance to find out their own way. Diversity I think it's called." She said.

"I guess I could see that. But what about those that suffer because they don't have what a government can provide? You think they would rather do without?" Boone offered.

"I believe some people are better off remainin' ignorant. I think more people suffer here simply because they have it better. They are cursed with awareness. Now they are aware of what they don't have, and that they have more that can be taken away. Those on the outside of the NCR's reach are more content. All the know is what they go and get and learn for themselves. There's something comforting in that simplicity. But maybe I just feel that way because I've seen both sides. Maybe people would be willin' to give up their independence for comforts and stuff." She stretched lazily and stood up, still clad only in her tank top and underwear. "Not that I'm saying y'all have it so great here in the Mojave. But back in California it is easier, or so I'm told."

Boone let his gaze slip down her body quickly. He closed his eyes and tried to store the image of the way her underwear sat under her hips. It was almost an involuntary action, almost. "I...I guess you could say that. There's more work and less raiders, if that's your definition of ease." He stumbled over his words.

"I just wish I could study those history books Arcade keeps. Maybe then I'd understand all this stuff better." She put her hands on her hips in frustration. "You know a lot about history Boone?"

He shook his head. "I didn't care much for learning history. Seems like just a collection of mistakes to me."

She sat down on the his bed beside him. Folding one leg underneath her, she leaned back on her hands and the tank top rode up her stomach. She continued on, lost in her train of thought. "But don't it make sense to learn what went wrong? Like how they made those mistakes and all? Or does it not tell that part in the books?"

He focused his eyes on her face, trying to sound as calm as possible he spoke. "Do you mind putting some pants on?" His words came out in a rush.

Vivienne stared at his flushed face and burst out in laughter. He glared at her, Boone didn't enjoy being laughed at. Especially since he was trying to be a gentleman.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh. It's just..." She got up and picked up her pants with her toes. "You're so red in the face! I didn't think you could get embarrassed." She bent down and pulled her pants on. Giving Boone another chance to take a mental picture as she turned around.

"Well excuse me for being surprised at a girl so willing to walk around in her underwear. I am a man Vivienne." He said, sounding like he was scolding a child.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She buttoned up her pants and sat back down next to him. "I didn't mean anything by it honest. The tribe I grew up in, well we didn't wear much clothing. We did it so that our tattoos could show how we belonged. I'm used to being less than modest."

He waited for his face to cool off before answering. "It's fine. But I would think twice before doing that in front of Eli or anyone else. I doubt they have as much control as I do."

She gave a half smirk. "Havin' to control yourself huh?"

Boone's head snapped up. She was teasing him and he knew it, but her eyes glittered mischievously. He sat like a stone as his heart thumped in his chest. She didn't know what she offered in those eyes.

"Is it that hard to do?" She asked and reached out to touch his arm.

The spark inside exploded yet again. He reacted with lightning speed, snatching her hand. He pushed her down into the bed and nestled his knees between hers. His face hovered over hers, a perfect look of shock painted on her pretty features. He smirked as he pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands. With his free hand he held the bulk of his weight off of her. He would teach her a lesson for toying with him.

He held her gaze "Would you rather I didn't control myself?".

Vivienne's heart stopped for a second, she drew in a shaky breath to restart it. She wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. She also wasn't entirely sure he knew either. Gathering her courage she answered his question.

"I would rather you quit holdin' yourself back. In all aspects." She said quietly, her breath ghosting his lips.

Boone narrowed his eyes as he studied her face. "What do you mean?"

"You hold your tongue when you want to say something to me. I've seen your face give away that much. What I haven't seen is the way you apparently look at me when I'm not looking. But I've been told about it. And here you are doing it again. Sure you've pinned me down, but I've been here before with you. And even though it's not in anger now, you still won't do more than stare at me." Her eyes challenged him.

Boone pursed his lips into a thin line. He had meant to tease her back mildly, just to show her that he was in control. But just like all the other times when he thought his resolve was strong; she said the perfect thing to destroy it. He needed to gain the higher ground again. The man in him wouldn't allow anything less.

He lowered himself just enough to rest his hips against hers. He let go of her wrists and used the free hand to slide his thumb along the side of her face. Her skin reacted instantly, rising up with goosebumps. He dipped his face in closer and pressed his lips to hers gently. She responded by slightly raising her hips as she kissed him back. Boone pulled his face away a few inches, she opened her green eyes and slid her hand behind his neck. Pulling him back down to her she kissed him, less gentle this time. He brushed his hand over her breast as he deepened the kiss. Vivienne moaned and wrapped her other arm around his back. She slid her hand up his shirt, feeling the grooves between his flexed muscles.

The second addition of skin contact spurred him on. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She met it with her own, somewhat carelessly. Her lack of experience with this technique showed. She had never been kissed like this before. Boone smirked against her mouth and she instantly pulled away.

"Don't...make fun of me." She said, frowning.

"No no no! I wasn't trying to. I thought it was kind of adorable." He said reassuringly. He liked seeing that she had to surrender to his knowledge. He began to feel more in control now.

She turned her head to the side "I'm not some virgin...I just... Well what experience I do have isn't anything elaborate. I've only done the very basics of..." She trailed off.

"Sex?" He finished for her.

She nodded. "I know I only hinted a bit at what happened with Samuel..." She bit her lip.

Boone carefully took her chin and turned her face towards him again. "Tell me about what happened."

That was their way now, no beating around the bush. He would keep pulling the story from her more and more. She didn't ask him things gently, and he decided that it would work for them both to continue that way.

She chewed her lip a second longer before looking at him cautiously. "If I tell you about him, are you still going to want to kiss me?"

Boone laughed despite himself. This side of her was new and he found himself wanting more of it.

"Perhaps." He grinned, happy to be the one luring her in. He lifted himself from her body and moved over to sit back against the headboard.

She sat up, facing him as she tucked her legs underneath herself. "I traveled with Sam and his unit for a while back in Texas. I used to be obsessed with maps as a kid. I had a lot of...alone time, so I used to study topographical maps of the area that I found. So I was acting as a guide for his unit since the NCR had no intelligence for that region."

"Had?" Boone asked.

"Well, they didn't at the time. But I don't know what Samuel brought back with him to the Mojave." She gave a shrug.

"It didn't seem like he came back to the army, seeing as he was looking for work in Freeside." He said.

"Maybe he was discharged?" She asked rhetorically. "But anyway, I had a sort of crush on him. Eventually, things progressed like they do with most young'uns. We stayed in a sort of hotel one night and he came knockin' on my door. I was really innocent and overeager so I let him in." She waved her hand in the air. "I'll spare you the details, but basically I had my first "time" with him. There wasn't much to it, he wasn't concerned with my pleasure at all. I thought that it was normal. You see, no one had ever talked to me about sex before. I tried doin' it with him again a few times, but he always wanted to incorporate pain in some way." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I kept leaving when he suggested those things. Eventually he got pissed at me for never comin' to him at night anymore. He never tried to sleep with me again, but he would corner me often. The other men in his unit thought it was funny." Vivienne looked on the verge of tears. Boone lit her a cigarette and passed it to her. "Thanks." She said as she took a deep drag.

"I realized after I got older that he was just a coward. He couldn't perform for long the only time we had sex. And when I kept turning him down, he turned to the only other way he knew how to dominate...inflicting pain, cutting and beating the shit out of me. I was terrified of him. It didn't help that his C.O. threatened me all the time. He said If I didn't continue to guide them, he would let Sam do more than just hurt me. I had no choice but to stay, to endure what he did or suffer worse." A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she took another hit of the cigarette.

She wiped her face and looked at Boone with a half smile. "So it's a shitty story, but that's why I'm not real experienced."

"I see..." Boone was deeply disturbed now that he had let Samuel walk away living.

"Please don't think that I don't want to...learn though. I just want you to understand me without thinking I'm some silly girl." She offered him the cigarette.

"But are you sure you are really okay with things of a more adult nature?" He took the stick from her. "I would understand if you were hesitant. If you felt unsafe." He spoke softly to her, uncertain how to react now.

Vivienne huffed and frowned at him. "This is why I didn't wanna tell you. I'm not broken dammit, so don't treat me any differently. Besides, I obviously wasn't feelin' unsafe with you earlier. I just don't want you to be surprised if I don't know how to do a lot of the other...fun stuff."

"You think that you and I will get that far?" He asked playfully.

Vivienne didn't pick up on his teasing. "I would like it if we did." She blushed.

Boone was happy to note that it was a deeper blush than the King got from her.

"But I could also understand if you didn't want to. Please don't think I'm trying to replace 'her' or anything." She said referring to Carla, but too afraid to speak her name. Lest it make Boone have second thoughts.

"Vivienne." He rested his fingertips on her knee. "I know that is not your intention. I wouldn't have anything to do with you if that were the case."

She nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"But I don't think it would be a bad idea to take things slow. For your sake and mine." He offered kindly.

"I think I can do that. As long as you don't do what you did earlier." She said.

"Was that not okay?" He asked, his voice uneasy. Had he gone too far?

"It was more than okay! If you want to take things slowly then you gotta not be so damned tempting." She held up her thumb and finger an inch apart. "I was _this close _getting you out of that shirt." She chewed her lip, the blush coming back to her cheeks.

Boone grinned, relieved that he hadn't crossed the line with his little stunt. "Then you need to keep your pants on in front of me, for now."

"Agreed." She stuck her hand out and they shook on it.

* * *

_Rules were made to be broken._


	9. Bait

_**Listened to Nine Inch Nails "Eraser (Beside you in time)" on repeat for the scene here between Vivienne and Benny. I highly recommend you listen while you read that part. And if you've never listened to NIN before, then I'm doing you a big favor here by introducing it. That shit is life changing and it fits perfectly with the part where Benny is...being Benny. Also, the "M" rating actually makes more of an appearance this time, promise.**_

* * *

Just as Boone and Vivienne finished shaking hands the door to the room flew open revealing a very happy Eli.

"Time to quit fucking, Daddy's home!" He spread his arms out dramatically and grinned.

Boone eyed him incredulously from the bed. The man had a way with words and timing like none he'd ever met.

Vivienne raised her eyebrows "Somebody had a good night with his lady."

"_Ladies_." He corrected her, giving an exaggerated bow.

"Ah, bravo sir. But do you actually remember any of it?" She asked with a smirk.

His face fell comically "Alas no. But the three women in the bed this morning assured me that it was fantastic. I am and always will be, the master of the hoojamunga."

She snorted and covered her face. "You're so humble."

"I do put you two to shame when it comes to humility. Just look at Boone, all smug and self-important" Eli teased.

"With good reason." Boone said dismissively.

Eli let out his crazy guffaw. "See?! Insatiable pride in that one."

"Okay boys, try to contain your egos now." Vivienne joked.

Eli closed the door and plopped down on her bed, opposite of her and Boone. "Party pooper."

"What did you find out about Benny?" Boone asked, getting straight to the point. He was liking this new side of himself.

"Ah yes, that fucker." Eli rubbed his hands together happily. "Seems like he's got one good weakness that we can exploit."

"That's lucky." Vivienne said.

"Exactly, _lucky_." Eli looked wide eyed at her with his head tilted.

"Oh no, no way." Boone said shaking his head.

"What?" Vivienne asked clearly confused.

"He means you." Boone explained.

Vivienne looked at Eli, eyebrows knitted together.

"You're my lucky charm dearie." Eli said, grinning like a casino promoter.

"You want me to distract him?" She asked.

"Seduce him. I need to get him alone if I'm going to take the motherfucker out. He's got security all over the Tops." Eli's jaw was set tightly.

She looked at Boone helplessly. "I ain't a seductress Eli. I don't know what you'd expect me to do."

"Darlin' you're more enticing than you know. And besides, his weakness isn't just women. It's red haired women, so you're already primed." He smiled. "I'm determined to settle this bullshit. Consider it a favor."

"How do you expect her to stay safe doing this? If she has to get him alone, what's to stop him from hurting her?" Boone was thinking about Sam, he didn't want this to become an additional nightmare for her.

"Don't worry your pretty little bald head. You and I are going to sneak in. The King has a contact with a room on the same floor as Benny, right next to his room in fact. We'll wait for Viv to get Benny into his room. When she gives us the signal that they're alone; we'll bust in and take him down. Well, I'll take him down. You're just there simply because I know you won't stay behind for this." Eli said matter o' factly.

"What's my signal?" Vivienne asked Eli.

"Uh, I dunno. Scream real loud?" Eli said.

She made a face. "Won't that alert his guards as well?"

"Well then, shove him against the east wall real hard. Like you're just so excited you want to jump right in." Eli offered.

"I can try...but if he's the type to go shooting innocent people in the head; well I doubt he'll let some girl shove him around." She said.

Eli sat and pondered for a bit. After a few seconds Vivienne looked at Boone cautiously.

"Well, I could tell him to shove me against the wall. Act like it's my fantasy or something." She watched Boone scowl at the idea.

"That will probably work..." Boone started "But I don't think it's the best idea."

"Hey, all we need is two seconds to hear the signal and run in there. Piece of Fancy Lad cake!" Eli was pleased that the plan was coming to fruition. "Now the King is getting our passports ready right now. As well as a little something for you to wear Viv. Just try to look the part of, uh...a rich brahmin rancher's daughter." He said, making a reference to his hopeful observation from their first encounter.

"I gotta dress up? Ughh." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Go figure I'd find the one girl that didn't want to wear a dress. Why couldn't I have found a girl who loved dresses?" Eli frowned at her.

"Dresses ain't practical, they're restrictive. Can't chase down dinner in a dress." She said.

Boone chuckled at her "Women who wear dresses in the Wasteland aren't the kind who have to worry about their next meal."

"Women in my tribe never wore dresses, and they had no trouble getting a man." Vivienne added.

"Yeah, because they were probably half naked!" Eli laughed.

"So?" She replied defiantly.

Boone turned to her then. "I meant to ask you. You said that your people wore less to show their tattoos. So that they could show how they belonged. I haven't seen any on you."

"Yet." She said slyly.

Eli perked up. He was about to speak before Vivienne continued quickly.

" And that's because I only had one." She said, looking frustrated suddenly.

"What do you mean 'had' one?" Eli asked.

"I scraped it off." She spoke calmly. She turned her back to them as she stood up. Lifting her tank top up slightly she showed her back. Between her shoulder blades was a small shiny patch of skin. The scarred area had bits of dark red lines around the outside. "I wasn't able to get it all. But I got what mattered."

"What the fuck man. That makes my stomach hurt just by looking at it." Eli said, taking a step back.

Vivienne pulled her shirt back down and waved him away. "It's no big deal."

"How did you do that?" Boone asked, wide eyed.

"Simple. I rubbed my back up and down over the edge of a broken wall." She sat back down next to Boone.

"But why?" He asked.

"That type of mark is reserved only for someone that isn't accepted as a blood member. I was a bastard child, so I had to be marked as one." She sighed. "It wasn't as bad as you think. I was like seven or eight when I got rid of it, and kids heal real fast."

Eli shook his head and looked at her with his mouth open. "And your Mom just let them do that to you?!"

She laughed and put her boots on. "It was custom, she knew the rules. And besides, she was too far gone on chems to really notice anything other than her sleepin' mat."

"I see why you left now..." Eli trailed off.

"Meh, I wasn't the first person to be marked. It's not like they were singling just me out." She finished tying her boots and put her hands on her hips. "So where's this stupid dress?"

-  
Eli led her and Boone downstairs to Sergio's 'shop'. Inside the man was talking with the King excitedly. When she walked in Sergio's face lit up.

"You have no idea how excited I am to dress up a girl!" He walked over and gave her a big hug.

Vivienne patted his back awkwardly. "Just don't go too crazy please."

The King smiled wide at the trio. He handed Eli the passports and then picked up a paper wrapped package. "I saw this little beauty years ago. I think it's going to be perfect on you Miss Vivienne." He handed it her.

"Thanks" She unwrapped the paper and pulled out a short faded black dress. The top half was made with a delicate old lace that met the solid part of the dress in a heart shape. The rest of the dress was a smooth material that she'd never seen before. "Where are the sleeves?" The she turned it around to see the backside. The entire back was lace, it covered the low cut 'V' shape that nipped at the lower back. "WHERE IS THE BACK!?" She looked at it in horror.

"Oh that I just gorgeous!" Sergio squealed and snatched the dress from her.

Eli started laughing and Boone looked amused.

"Where did you find something like that?" She asked, looking wide eyed at the King.

"I'll have you know that I paid a good price for that off a caravan. I saw it and knew one day I'd find a lady worthy of it's beauty." She said calmly.

Vivienne tried to look happy. "Well in that case, I'm grateful you're letting me borrow it."

"Oh honey, I think it's going to be yours and yours alone. I'm going to have to take this in, a lot." Sergio said and began fretting over a box of thread.

The King chucked at Vivienne's dismayed face. "Come on boys, let's leave these two to it."

Eli followed him out, clapping the King on the shoulder and talking loudly. Boone lingered behind just long enough to whisper in Vivienne's ear. "I'm eager to see the results." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. The thought of a dress didn't excite her as much.

After he'd left she was at the mercy of Sergio's quick fingers and keen eye. He measured her frame and made the necessary adjustments to the dress. Vivienne helped out when she could, handing him more thread and the scissors. After he finished the dress, he sat her down in his chair and got out what little makeup he had.

"Do you hafta put that on my face?" She said sullenly.

"Where else would you have me put it? Now be still and shush up." He commanded.

Vivienne sat quietly as he dabbed and smeared her face with strange smelling things. After what seemed like a lifetime she was allowed to stand. Looking in the mirror her breath caught her throat. Her eyelashes were black, her lips were red and her hair was fluffed out elegantly.

"Well I'll be, I look as pretty as a Texas morning." She said finally.

"I bet." Sergio said smiling at her as he held out his hand. "Now off with your clothes."

She complied and let him dress her carefully in the black dress. Her bandana was replaced with a wide red ribbon, tied at the back like a choker. When she was clothed he set a pair of flat shoes in front of her. They were in pretty good shape and just her size. "I figured it would be a long shot thinking you could walk in heels." He said with a grin.

"Yes, thank you." She was grateful, at least she could run in these if she needed to.

He spritzed her with a strong smelling perfume and smiled at his work. "Now you just sit here. I'm going to go see if your handsome friends are ready to leave. I want you to make an entrance, not just wait around for them. I'll be right back." He gave her a wave and took off.

Vivienne felt nervous for the first time in a while. She stared in the mirror at the pretty girl inside of it. Her hands felt sweaty and she briefly hoped that she at least smelled like a rich brahmin rancher's daughter should. She certainly didn't feel the part.

Sergio returned after a while and poked his head in the door. "Okay sweetie, time to go!"

She took a deep breath and followed him out to the stage room. When she rounded the corner Boone and the King both straightened up. They smiled as they took in her transformation. She grinned like a little girl and turned to look at Eli. The man stood with his arms wrapped around himself, his lips were pulled into his mouth. It took her a while to realize that he was trying not to laugh.

"What are yew..." She began to speak, but the dam broke and Eli's loud laugh filled the room.

"You...you look like a kid playing..dress up!" He said between fits of laughter.

Boone threw out his elbow quickly catching Eli in the stomach. Eli let out a breath and doubled over slightly. Boone looked back up to Vivienne and winked as he tipped his beret.

"I thank you kindly sir." She said giving him a sloppy curtsey and a smile.

"Damn Boone, I think you broke a rib!" Eli whined.

"Oh you're fine. You shouldn't laugh at a Lady." King said and strolled across the room to her. He took her hand and kissed it softly. Vivienne of course, blushed like a young girl.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road." Boone said loudly, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. It bothered him that she still turned red in front of the King.

"Now you all be careful. Benny's no fool, he's very conniving. I wouldn't put it past him to have some surprise up his sleeve." King said.

Vivienne nodded. "We'll be careful. Thank you very much for everything."

"Thank you for helping out with that little problem. And for wearing that dress so well." the King bent to kiss her cheer but stopped halfway and looked at Boone. He smiled and let out a "huh" and stood back up. Vivienne looked puzzled until she saw Boone's jaw clenched tightly. She took her pack from Sergio and handed it to Boone.

"Hang on to this for me hmmm?" She said, trying to distract him from glaring at the King.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out to the main gate.

-  
When they reached the gate Eli distributed the passports. "Now Viv, Boone and I are going to head in first. That way we are already in place and ready when you need us. Wait about five minutes and then you can come in."

She took her passport with a nod. "Okay, what's he look like?"

"He's about Boone's height, with black hair and a fucking ugly black and white checkered coat. He'll be surrounded by body guards, so you shouldn't miss him." He said.

"How are y'all getting your weapons inside?" She aid looking worried at the both of them.

"The King sent word to the man at the door to let us pass." Boone said "We've taken our guns apart and packed them so they're not visible. That's also why we need to go in first, so we have time to reassemble them."

"Yeah, apparently your friend the King has an awful lot of favors owed to him." Eli said

"You don't get where you are in New Vegas without people owing you something." She said. "Now, are you sure this is going to work?

"Everything is going to be fine. Rumor has it that Benny's right hand man, Swanky or something; has been gunning for Benny's job. So I don't think he'll be too upset if we help him along there. Just do your thing and let us take care of the rest. Just be calm and think 'Sexy rich lady', okay?" Eli's voice was steady and determined.

"Okay" She took a deep breath and began walking with them through the gate.

Once inside they were stopped immediately by a large securitron.

"Howdy there parter! Good to see you're still kickin'!" Victor said, his tiny speaker buzzing excitedly.

"Victor! Boone, this is the robot I told you about." Eli said happily. "I told you he was real you doubting fucker."

Boone put on a smug face and eyeballed the robot. Vivienne stood to his right, staring up at the securitron.

"How cute! You got a little cowboy hat!" She squealed.

"I rightly do little lady! Say, you sure do sound a lot like me. Maybe we're related somehow?" Victor said, his accent thick.

She giggled. "Stranger things have happened."

"So what are you doing here Victor?" Eli asked.

"I've come to extend an invitation from Mr. House." Victor said. Vivienne's eyes got a as big as dinner plates.

"Holy shit." She said under her breath.

"Who the fuck is that?" Eli asked, confused.

"He's only the man who put New Vegas together!" Vivienne sounded shocked. "He lives in the Lucky 38, he doesn't let anyone inside."

"The little lady is correct. But he would like to invite you to come speak with him." Victor buzzed.

"Me? What the hell for?" Eli said.

"Now I don't rightly recall. But I do know that it's important. Don't keep him waiting now, it's not polite." Victor said and rolled away.

"Well that's cool and all, but he's just going to have to wait. I've got bigger geckos to fry." Eli said and started walking.

"Uh...okay. But you should definitely talk to him later. House has big influence around here." Vivienne stated. "Plus...I'm dying to see inside the 38."

"Let's just do one thing at a time here. Now focus back up Vivienne." Boone said.

"Yeah, take your time walking around for a bit, then head to the Tops. We'll see you shortly, shorty." Eli said with a smile.

Boone's eyes lingered over her for a second. "Please be careful." He said and then walked away with the Courier.

-  
Vivienne did as she was told and walked around for five minutes. It wasn't hard, she'd never seen the strip before. It was difficult to tear herself away from the crowds and bright lights. But she made her way inside the Tops just the same.

"Hey hey baby! Welcome to the Tops! I'd ask you to surrender any weapons, but doesn't look like you could fit much more in that dress." The greeter gave her a handsome smile.

"You'd be right about that." She said, pouring on the charm. She wasn't lying though, the dress hugged her body snugly.

"Well you enjoy yourself now doll. Let us know if we can make your stay more comfortable dig?" He said.

Vivienne nodded and breezed past him. She was ready to find Benny and get this over with as soon as possible. She rounded the corner and marveled at the casino. Lights flashed all over and people chattered loudly, whooping and hollering as they gambled. She stood there for a moment, taking it all in before a flash of black and white caught her eye. Benny was on the far side of the room, surrounded by bodyguards just as Eli said.

Taking a huge deep breath Vivienne began to walk across the carpet towards him. When she got close, Benny saw her coming his way. He leaned in and said something to one of his guards, never taking his eyes off hers. She noted that he could pass for handsome, if she didn't know what he was capable of. Her stomach knotted tightly and she tried to keep the smile on her face. Benny brushed aside on of his men and walked right up to her.

"You are a vision, a right dandy broad." He held his hand out and she took it carefully. "My name is Benny, and this here is my joint." He shook her hand gently.

"My name is V-Violet, I just love your casino. It's so amazing!" She said dropping her accent, sounding like she belonged.

"I'm glad you like it Violet. I think it's pretty ring-a-ding-ding myself. So what brings a pretty girl like yourself in?" He asked, his voice was smooth.

"I'm here with my father while he's on business. But I just got so lonely waiting in the hotel all alone." She pouted expertly and tried to look sheepish. Benny was becoming hooked already, he still hadn't let go of her hand. "I figured I would just go out by myself and see what kind of trouble I could get into."

He smiled devilishly. "Well baby, I'm definitely the kind of trouble you should be getting into." He ran a hand through his oil slicked hair.

Ignoring her instinct to leave immediately, she forced herself to lean into him. She placed a hand on his chest, just beneath his jacket. "Hmmm, you do feel like trouble." She looked up through her darkened lashes at his face and pressed herself against him. She hated herself for what she was about to say to the snake. "But maybe I'm the one you should be getting into."

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Sounds like you've made your mind up then. Teaching your daddy a lesson for leaving you all alone?" He placed a hand on her lower back.

She flinched but quickly brought herself back to play. "Sometimes daddies need to learn that their little girls have needs other than money." She bit her lower lip and drew a line down her torso suggestively. "I need a different kind of daddy to fill this need I have inside." She was infinitely grateful that the plan called for Boone to be out of earshot. She didn't know where half of the things she said were coming from. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to say them if he were listening. She didn't want him associating this with anything they could do in the future.

"Baby, say no more. Let's get you out of that dress and into my bed." He began leading her to the other side of the room. She noticed that they weren't going toward the elevators and panicked. Eli had said they would wait on the third floor.

"Um, is this your room?" She motioned towards the door ahead.

"It's a suite of mine. It's very lavish baby, more your style I think." He said, trying to impress her.

"That sounds lovely, but there are so many people just outside this door here. Is there somewhere more private we can go?" She asked.

He looked at her, puzzled that she didn't want the suite.

"I can be pretty loud." She said quickly. "That is, if you're good enough."

His grin widened. "You're in for a treat doll face. Let's go up to my room, it's much more private."

She walked with him to the elevators, steeling her mind for the next step. When the doors shut behind them he was on her instantly. His hands cupped her breasts as his mouth met hers greedily. She tried her best to keep up. Using her hands to unbutton his jacket in an effort to distract herself. When the doors opened again to the third floor Benny's jacket and shirt were unbuttoned. He had managed to unzip her dress all the way and she struggled to keep it on her shoulders.

He took her hand again and lead her to a set of double doors. Vivienne noticed two guards going around the corner as Benny opened the doors and pulled her inside. She hoped the guards were heading out on break. Benny Took of his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside, standing in front of her like he was presenting himself for show.

"Like what you see baby?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah." She said nodding. Inside her mind she cursed herself for unbutton his shirt so quickly. He was dangerously close to being fully undressed.

Benny scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Just as he was about to lay her down she piped up.

"Wait! I don't want to do it on the bed." She watched him frown, and added quickly. "That's so old fashioned. I want you to take me against the wall." His grin returned and he flipped her right-side up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Damn am I glad you walked into my casino." He breathed against her neck.

"Me too, now be a good boy and slam me into the wall. I like it rough." She commanded.

Benny was more than happy to oblige. He held onto her hips and pushed her back against the wall with the weight of his own body. She smiled happily when she made a lough 'THUD' against it.

On the other side of the wall Boone and Eli were waiting with baited breath. As soon as they heard Vivienne hit the wall they sprang into action; running out into the hall only to be faced with two armed guards.

Back inside Benny's room Vivienne was covered in goosebumps. She kept waiting to hear the door open at any moment. While she was distracted Benny grabbed the top of her dress and yanked it down. Vivienne's head snapped back to face him feeling the air hitting her bare breasts, sending alarms off inside her brain. Benny took a second to admire her before going back to kissing on her neck. She muttered a curse under her breath and focused her eyes back on the door.

Out in the hall Boone brought up the butt of his rile. He slammed it into the first man's face over and over, not letting up until the man stopped twitching. When he looked up he saw Eli's hand wrapped around the throat of the other man. It didn't take long before his brute strength crushed the guard's windpipe like glass. They rushed to Benny's door, Boone's heart was pounding like mad. They had taken at least another half minute to take out the guards than intended. So much could happen in thirty seconds.

Still pinned against the wall Vivienne strained to hear a muffled '_thwacking_' sound out in the hall. Then, with a loud _**'BAM' **_the door was kicked in and Boone ran inside. With his rifle trained on Benny's head Eli thundered into the room. Benny reacted swiftly, he snatched his pistol from his pocket. Boone almost had a free shot until Eli moved in front of his scope.

"He is _MINE_ dammit!" Eli growled at Boone, looking up just in time to see Benny press his gun against Vivienne's forehead. He still had her pinned against the wall with his lower half, she was breathing unsteadily. "Put your fucking gun down Benny." Eli warned.

"Well lookie here, a ghost from my past. I knew you were too big to put down with one bullet. I should have caved your fucking head in with the shovel." Benny was seething.

Boone watched Vivienne's eyes as she looked at him. His heart was in his throat when he registered that taking a shot could be fatal to her as well. There was no guarantee that Benny's death reflex wouldn't squeeze the trigger of the gun at her head. He clenched his teeth and looked back at Benny through the sights.

"Well that's what you get for being too lazy to bury me yourself. Now, let her go you stupid bastard. This is between you and me." Eli set his gun down and glowered at Benny.

Benny turned and looked at Vivienne. "Oh, you mean give up my hostage so your Soldier friend can shoot me? I think not." he looked back at Eli and scowled.

Vivienne's mind was racing, she needed to do something fast. He eyes darted around the room before coming back to the gun at her head. Something was off about his pistol. She stared at it, her mind drowning out the angry conversation between him and Eli. Suddenly she realized, the hammer wasn't cocked back.

Boone saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. He watched in horror as she grabbed the barrel of the pistol and yanked it sideways. He held his breath expecting to hear a shot. When he heard Benny's yell instead he was perplexed.

Vivienne yanked the gun away from her head and wrenched Benny's wrist in the process. Benny used his other hand to punch her hard on the right side of her face. In the time it took for his fist to make contact she heard Boone's rifle fire and saw Benny go down. Boone had blown out Benny's knee, unable to get a clear head shot as Eli lunged at Benny.

Vivienne was on the floor suddenly. In front of her was Eli, he was crouched over Benny smashing away at his face with his large fists. Boone was at her side, dragging her away from the one sided brawl on the floor. She looked up at Boone's worried face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him as she pulled the top of her dress back up. As he inspected her face she looked over at Eli. Benny didn't stand a chance against the giant man. He was making a few last feeble attempts to hold Eli back. Her eyes were glued to the scene as Boone held her shaking hands.

Eli finally stopped beating on Benny and looked down at him as he lay on the floor. Eli picked up Benny's pistol and put it to his temple.

Benny's blood gurgled in his throat as he spoke to the Courier. "Please, be reasonable! You don't want to do this, my men will be on you like a fire!" he pleaded.

"Let them come, I'll fuck them up too." Eli said with a wicked grin.

"You're can't possibly be that crazy! Just let me go and you can walk I swear!" Benny was practically crying now.

Eli clenched his teeth and leaned down putting his face next to Benny's. "You obviously don't comprehend the level of insanity I operate at." He growled deeply, and pulled the trigger.

To her surprise, Vivienne didn't even flinch at the sound of the gun going off. She found a sick sense of satisfaction watching Eli rise from Benny's body. She was glad to see her friend get even. Still, it was bittersweet knowing that her own revenge had been stolen from her years ago. She stood up, barely aware that Boone was still watching her in shock.

Boone didn't like the look of contentment that she wore when watching Eli kill Benny. He didn't like that she had taken what he still thought was a huge risk; by disarming Benny herself. His heart pounded in his head as he tried to focus on the happy thought that she was okay. He watched in silence as she walked over to Eli and patted his back.

Eli reached a bloody hand up and smiled at Vivienne. Recognizing the gesture she raised hers as well. A loud _'Slap' _echoed in the room as they high-fived. Boone watched as she wiped the transferred blood onto the bed. Eli's voice brought him back to attention.

"Now let's see what this motherfucker has in this nice room of his."

* * *

_**Longest chapter ever I know. But I didn't want to split the action up between two chapters, lest it take away from it.  
Also, I never really understood how people wrote sex scenes with Benny and the Courier until now. He's kind of fun to write when it comes to the "hoojamunga" as Eli says. But I still despise the little fucker. I can see how people keep him alive and what not in their stories, he's a very neat character. But to be honest, I enjoyed the hell out of writing his death.  
I think I'll write a little short story about Viv's past. Just so I don't have to explain her tribe in bits and pieces in this story.**_


	10. Recluse

_**This is the longest I've gone between updates. I apologize. I've been neglecting Vivvy to write elsewhere about Eli...I just can't help myself.**_

* * *

After learning what they could from Yes Man, the trio snuck out of the Tops via the back elevator. Eli was whistling a happy tune as he walked ahead through the Strip. He was flipping the Platinum Chip back and forth across his fingers. Behind him, Boone and Vivienne were bickering again.

"I told you Boone, I saw that his gun wasn't cocked. I wouldn't have done that if it had been." Vivienne was having a hard time convincing the man that she was fine.

"Still, it was foolish. He could have hurt you a lot worse." Boone said as he ran his eyes down the side of her face. Her eye was blackening quickly and her cheek was very swollen.

She snorted out a laugh. "It's not like he drew blood. But he could have if you two had taken your sweet time, longer than you did already."

"There were guards! Stupid fucking weak guards, but they were there none-the-less." Eli called from ahead.

Boone nodded, he already felt bad enough that things with her and Benny went further than intended. Storming in to the sight of her bare breasted and pinned to the wall bothered him immensely. Not just on a sexual level, but on a respectful level. Boone was a man who treated ladies as such, despite this morning's spontaneous episode.

"I'm sorry you where there that long. It wasn't our intention to let things progress that much." Boone said, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Don't apologize for that jackass's quick hands. It ain't your fault that _he_ doesn't take his time when he has a pretty girl." Vivienne said, sounding quite sarcastic.

Boone eyed her, an irritated look stuck to his face. He was ready to put the whole ordeal behind him. He hadn't even broached the part about Vivienne looking completely calm at Benny's death. But now wasn't the time to bring up such things. Eli had stopped walking now, causing his companions to follow suite.

"Hey Victor!" Eli called out to the robot waiting atop the stairs of the Lucky 38.

"Well howdy! I'm glad you finally decided to stop by." Victor's screen flickered happily.

"I figured I'd hear what this House guy has to say..." Eli trailed off.

"Well alright, but your friends are gonna have to stay in the casino. Mr. House requested to speak only with you." Victor replied.

"Fine with me. You guys don't mind waiting in the fabled casino of doom do you?" He said jokingly.

"Heck no! This is excitin'!" Vivienne was practically bouncing on the pavement.

"You want to go up there alone?" Boone said, facing Eli with a concerned look.

Eli gave the sniper a big smile. "Look at me man, I've just killed the asshole who shot me in the fucking head. Who is going to fuck with me now? Hell, nobody really fucked with me before that snake came along anyway!"

"He has a point Boone." Vivienne said, surprised that she hadn't made the revelation herself.

Boone crossed his arms "Fine. But we'll be close by if you need us." After today's activities he didn't like the idea of splitting up again.

"You're such a softie Boone. Why don't you turn that attention over to the fairer sex and let the big boy do his thing eh?" Eli winked at him before turning to Victor. "Lead the way metal man!"

Boone glared at the back of Eli's head before following him inside, Vivienne at his back.

When they got inside Vivienne took off immediately. 'Oooh' and 'aaah' were the only sounds coming from her mouth as she traipsed around the ground floor.

"I won't be long." Eli spoke as he got into the ominous looking elevator.

Boone watched him leave, eyeballing the securitrons that blocked the door after him. Looking around the large room his eyes settled on the bar. Surely the rich old Mr. House wouldn't miss a beer or two? He made himself comfy in an old, but well preserved chair and cracked open a bottle.

Four beers in and twenty minutes later Vivienne made her way back over to him. She had changed out of her dress and back into regular clothes. "Isn't this place amazing!? I wonder what it's like to live here?" Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"It's nice." He admitted "But don't you think it's a bit strange, a recluse inviting Eli up to speak with him?"

She shrugged "Meant to be I guess?"

"How so?" Boone asked, finishing the beer and reaching for a fifth.

She joined him at the table. "Well for starters, that's the robot that pulled him from the grave ain't it?"

Boone nodded, slowly realizing the direction she was heading.

"House must have something special in mind for him, since he saved his life and all." She propped her feet up on the chair between them. "Don't look a gift brahmin in the mouth and all that stuff."

He cast her a long look. "You're not the least bit suspicious?"

"Yes, but I think Eli knows what he's doing. I mean, if it's something shady he wouldn't hold it against us if we wanted to leave." She drummed her fingers against her lips. "Where would you go if you did wanna leave?"

"I hadn't exactly planned on what would come next really..." he frowned at the table. "I hadn't really planned to live for long after the fact." The alcohol was making his words slippery already.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vivienne looked shocked.

"Well, to tell you the truth I looked at traveling with him as a means to an end. I had nothing better to do." He paused then, reluctant to give the real reason. "So I figured I would help him out, kill as many Legion as I could and most likely I would die in the process." He shrugged, suddenly trying to look nonchalant.

"Optimistic aren't you?" She furrowed her brow and looked at him unsure of what to think.

"Why are you surprised? It's a fact of life out here. You should know that better than me." the words sounded cruel, but it was too late to take them back now.

The elevator dinged, indicating that it was making it's descent. Vivienne stood up quickly, shoving her chair away with the back of her knees. "Yes, I do know that better than you. Therefore you should listen when I say that there is always somethin' to live for. Longing for death is a damn coward's game Boone." She pursed her lips and stomped off towards the elevator just as Eli emerged.

The sniper sat there dumfounded for a few seconds before rising to his feet. "A coward's game huh?" He said under his breath. He knew she was right, but he never claimed to be anything more. He walked slowly to join the other two, his mind now foggy with old beer and bad thoughts.

Eli's usual grin was on display as he threw his arm around Vivienne. "Guess what my little dear? We've been offered the High Roller suite up top!"

Vivienne's mood brightened instantly "Really?! We get to stay here!?"

Boone lit a cigarette and looked down his nose at the pair, they were too buddy buddy for his current disposition. "What's the catch?"

"A job from the old fucker himself. Apparently he had wanted me to retrieve the original package that Benny stole from me." Eli said.

"He knows you have it already?" Vivienne asked as she looked up at the looming man.

"Yeah, he's got eyes all over just like you said. He knows I killed that little rat fucker already too." Eli's grin disappeared.

Boone breathed out a lungful of smoke. "So if he knows that you already have it, what's the job?"

Eli moved his arm from Vivienne and guided her in front of himself, like a sort of shield. Anything to counter the anger he knew his next words would elicit form the sniper. "He wants me to take it to the fort."

Boone's eyes flared in anger immediately. "What the fuck for?!"

Eli put his large hands on Vivienne's shoulders and chose his words. "Nothing to do with the fucking Legion, I promise. Apparently the old pre-war tech there that Yes Man told us about will upgrade his securitrons."

"And he just told you this freely did he?" Boone growled.

"I'm a very persuasive man Boone. So quit eyeballing me like I've done something wrong. House apparently has plans to beef up the security on the Strip." He added quietly "My guess is to make sure the NCR doesn't try to take over if they win at the Dam."

Boone opened his mouth to protest but Eli gave the shorter man a knowing look. "Chill the fuck out man, you know I'm not down with picking sides. I don't intend on giving the geezer everything he wants. Power like that needs to be balanced and fair. I've bought us some time to figure out a better way of handling this little task. I think Yes Man could be very useful after all."

"You would try for an independent New Vegas?" Vivienne asked from in between the two.

"I haven't decided entirely, I'd like to do as Yes Man suggested and visit the ruling tribes first. I may be brash, but I'm not going to rush into this like a fucking idiot." He shot Boone a dark look, unhappy with the way he was glaring at him.

"I don't like it." Boone stated flatly.

"Yeah well that's fucking obvious my friend. But that's why I have you two here with me. I'm not going to decide this all by myself, that wouldn't be right. I would like you guys' input in the time to come. This is going to be a big game changer if we do this right. Between the three of us I think we have different enough views to possibly steer this down the best path for everyone." His voice was strong and hopeful. Eli liked the idea of having a say in his future for once. When you didn't remember your past, forging what was to come was a luxury the big man wouldn't pass up.

Vivienne stepped out from under Eli's heavy hands. "I think you've got a good head on your shoulders Eli. And if you're willin' to listen to the both of us..." She nodded at Boone. "Then you can count me in."

Eli smiled at her "Thanks little friend." he felt better already.

Boone shifted his weight and put his cigarette out on the sole of his boot. "I'll stick around, just know that if you start trying to undercut the NCR I'm hitting the road."

"Fair enough. But just as long as you understand that I don't intend on helping any one faction more than the other." Eli said , his voice deeper than usual. "I just want to make sure you know where I stand as well. I'm not trying to piss you off man. I really would like it if you stuck around, I consider you a friend as well."

Boone softened slightly, perhaps Eli was really that persuasive. It couldn't hurt to stay and give advice to the man who seemed to fall ass backwards into such opportunities as this. It never hurt to have friends in high places either. "Deal, friend."

The two men shook on it as Vivienne looked on. He mind was reeling from the sudden change in plans. She was excited at the idea of helping shape the outcome of Vegas. The thought of helping build something great hinted at the idea of stability. All of her life she wanted somewhere she could feel safe. If she could help create that for herself as well as others, she might just have a reason to stick around this place after all.

* * *

_**Short short short. But I needed to get this transition out of the way. Now on to more Boone/Viv things!**_


	11. Claim

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN, The time...has arrived. Despite all my fighting to keep Boone in character...this chapter changes things a bit. Really this is my understanding of how he would act in this situation that I put him in. So it's not OOC in *MY* head...but then again my head is filled with weird shit.**_

* * *

"So what's Mr. House like?" Vivienne asked as the motley crew rode the elevator to the suite.

"He's a fucking computer screen actually." Eli slid his rifle off his back tiredly. "It's just a front though I think."

"Is he a ghoul or something?" She asked.

"Maybe, it would explain how he's been around for so long." He said throwing a smile her way.

Boone stood quietly on the far side, still perturbed and feeling the need to drink more.

When they reached their floor the red haired girl began to explore again excitedly. "This place is massive!"

"Well fuck me running, this place _is_ huge..." Eli said, looking around the dark apartment.

They split up momentarily to familiarize themselves with their new digs. Meeting up eventually in the dimly lit kitchen. Boone was the first to grab a beer, followed by Eli, Vivienne shrugged at the two and poured herself a glass of scotch and joined them in celebration.

Holding up her glass she toasted them "To bigger and better things!" she grinned. The clinked their respective drinks together, even Boone, although he did so with little enthusiasm. Vivienne lost her grin and swallowed her drink down with a grimace.

"It is impressive..." Boone said quietly.

"So what are the sleepin' arrangements?" She looked to Eli as she poured herself another drink.

"You're asking me?" He replied.

"You're runnin' this show ain't you?" She said smartly.

He chuckled. "I guess I am." He drank down his beer rather quickly, then looked at her with his boyish grin. "Then Boone can have the room with two beds, and you and I will share the master bedroom." He winked.

"Oh you wish!" She said with a giggle.

"That I do..." He said as he raised his brows.

She turned a little pink and laughed. "I don't recall being your type."

"I don't have a 'type dearie." He opened another beer. "But I'm just pulling your leg." His words were a lie, but he knew better than to complicate things with his newest friend. "If you two don't mind sharing a room, I'd like to take the single bedroom. I think I'll be the only one bringing anyone back to the suite, so I'll be needing the privacy. Unless you two don't mind a bit of a show?" He teased.

"Nope, nope! We'll be fine right Boone?" She looked up hopefully at the quiet man.

He didn't bother looking up from the table "Sure, whatever." he grumbled, swigging his beer with a sour face.

She frowned, suddenly wishing Eli had offered her the single room. "I'm gonna go take a bath..." She got up without a word and sulked down the hall.

When she was gone Eli spoke up. "What the fuck is your deal man?" He gave Boone an angry look.

"What?" He replied, still not looking up.

Eli scoffed and set his beer down onto the table forcefully. "You're worse than a fucking girl. Hot one minute and then cold the next. You're gonna give Viv whiplash with you're ever changing emotions."

Boone simply flipped him off and grabbed another beer. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Bullshit. I know you have some issues man, but obviously have a thing for Vivienne as well. You need to sort out your shit. Either be her friend or pursue the girl fully. None of this off and on shit that I keep seeing." His deep voice was full of irritation.

"What is it you _see_?" Boone asked, actually curious.

"You mean other than the longing looks you give to the backs of each others heads? I'm not a fucking idiot Boone, I know something had to go down between you two this morning. You may hide it better, but it was written all over her face." He motioned towards the bathroom where Vivienne had gone.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I lost control for a bit..."

"And?" Eli asked.

"And I kissed her." He looked away then "and maybe I pinned her to the bed a little."

Eli spit out a tiny spurt of beer. "Seriously?! No wonder she's got her panties in a twist. You attack her with 'affection', come to her rescue with more worry all over your face than you have reason to...and then you give her the cold shoulder!"

"It's more complicated then that!" he half shouted at the bigger man. "We keep butting heads on things. Things that actually matter."

Eli blew out a breath and threw his hands up. "Well fuck man, that's a simple fix. You either work that shit out together or you leave her alone. Be her friend, or be something more I don't care. But I'm not going to just sit here while you two bicker and hurt each others feelings." He pointed a finger at Boone then "Figure out your shit, or I'll take her for myself." the warning barely hidden in his voice.

Boone set his beer down calmly. "Are you just saying that to force me one way or the other?"

"I'm saying it because I fucking like you as a friend. I don't want to step on your toes if you've already staked an actual claim on her." He looked at Boone, almost as if sizing him up. "But I'm not one to wait around for what I want."

The spark in Boone's mind glowed angrily now. "You just want to fuck her. Sure you'd take care of her as a friend, but not in a real relationship! She doesn't need some fuck buddy, she needs stability. You wouldn't be good for her!" He was shouting now, nostrils flaring.

Eli leaned in close and smiled. "Why ya mad Boone?"

The sniper searched Eli's face for a moment before answering "...I...don't know..." his anger gave way to confusion, the spark was complicating things again.

Eli stood up and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think you know the answer man." He began to walk away, stopping to grab a bottle of whiskey. "I was serious about making a move on her though. So..." he walked off, leaving the last word hanging in the air.

Boone watched Eli walk into his room and close the door. He kept staring straight ahead until Vivienne's form passed by his vision. She was wrapped in a towel and heading to the other bedroom looking like a lost puppy. He sat glued to his chair, trying to make sense of everything he just yelled. Lighting a cigarette to occupy his hands, Boone used the time it took to smoke it to make up his mind. His words were beginning to make sense. Even if it couldn't be explained, he knew what he wanted. And Eli had finally given him a reason to go after the girl, it was now or never.

Just as involuntarily as before, his feet were under him and he was walking to their room. Stopping just outside the door he took a deep breath, the alcohol smoothing the way. He leaned on the doorway and watched her retrieve a bottle of gin from the table. She took a swig and caught his eyes on her. Putting the bottle down she gave him a stern look, her hair dripping water down her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Vivienne sounded very tired to him.

"Just...coming to bed." He said, unable to form the apology he had intended to give her.

She took another large swig "Take your pick." Leaving the gin on the table she walked behind a folding screen.

He retrieved the abandoned bottle and chose the bed closest to the door. He felt most comfortable there, able to defend against any intruders. Plopping down with about as much grace as a bighorner he kicked his feet out of his boots and laid down.

She emerged from behind the screen wearing a pajama top that obviously belonged to a man. Yanking the covers back on the other bed Vivienne climbed in and laid down facing the wall.

"Goodnight." she said quietly.

Taking courage from the spark he spoke. "I'm...sorry Vivienne." the worlds tumbled out sporadically as he tried to focus around his buzz.

She laid still for a few seconds before rolling over to face him. "For being an ass or for being an ass?"

He snickered and then grew serious again. "For being an ass and for being...cold." He finished with some uncertainty, had he used the right word?

She chewed on her thumb and watched him shift under her gaze. He seemed to have more on his mind since she'd left him with Eli. "Why _are _you being cold?"

He thought he knew how to answer that, even if it came out of the blue. "It's like I'm new to this all over again...I don't know how to act with our situation." The beer began to add it's helpful sense of not caring. "I feel like I owe it to Carla's memory to stay by myself. But then I feel like I owe it to myself to enjoy what life I have left."

Vivienne frowned, there he went again with the 'nearing the end' shit. Taking it upon herself to steer the conversation away from where her mind wanted to go. She decided it did no good to ask more about his underlying death wish. Letting her curiosity take the reigns she gave into the twinge inside.

"And how do you want to enjoy your life?" she asked almost too quietly.

Boone set his sunglasses and beret on the nightstand. He rubbed his hands over his face and stared at the sheets. "By not letting the guilt keep me from the things I want." The words made sense to him, but they still tasted bitter.

She thought for a while before replying. "As long as you're not... hurting anyone, I see nothing wrong with that Boone."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to prepare himself. "That's the problem. What I want may just hurt someone after all."

"How so?" Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard she was certain he could hear.

"I'm still trying to understand this new part of my life. I feel like I'll run after things without concern for anyone else if I'm not careful." He clenched and unclenched his fists in the sheets."I think maybe I've denied myself for too long. Maybe if I had been taking little steps all along I wouldn't be so...so hungry for everything I've pushed aside."

"I can't pretend to understand how you feel Boone, but I'll be here to help you if I can." she offered. Her heart went out to him despite the hope she felt for more. It hurt her to see a man so conflicted and lost. She understood how important it was that he be able to heal. The mentioning of him welcoming a violent death was enough to prove that.

"What if I want more than your help?" He gave her a pained look.

Vivienne's heart jumped into her throat so suddenly she couldn't breathe. She looked at him with scared eyes. She wasn't sure if he meant more of what happened that morning...or more than that. The best way was to just come out with it, sort of.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow..." she said in a hoarse whisper that threatened to break into a frightened sob.

He slid his legs off the bed and sat on the edge. "Would it be terrible of me to run after what I want full speed?" He looked over at her, his face a mixture of anticipation and worry.

Her breath came out in a shaky rush as she gripped her pillow. If she took the leap now, would she regret it later? But if she stayed on the ledge would she regret that more? She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine his face if she turned him away. The pained visage she conjured up made her sadder than she expected. Did her subconscious do that on purpose? Was she rushing into this as well? Did it matter? Nothing had ever gone her way in life, and for once she just wanted the easy fix.

"Only if you promise to take it slower if I need you to." She opened her eyes on the last word and watched him break into a small smile.

"I think I can manage that." He got up and laid horizontal across her bed, putting his face close to hers. "Just say the word, and I'll slow down for you."

Vivienne reached her hand out and put it against his stubbly cheek. The fear in her belly was easy to ignore when he was so close. "Thank you." she gave him a sweet smile.

Boone returned it as relief washed over him. Scooting closer to her he propped himself up on his forearms. He searched her eyes for any apprehension, when he found only longing he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Vivienne's hand gripped his shirt as she relented to his warm lips. This was yet another new kiss to her lacking experience. This kind of kiss had something other than lust behind it. She closed her eyes again and soaked up the feelings that tingled through her veins. Each kiss he gave her was followed by another, deeper and more urgent kiss. Yet they were still somehow soft, different than before.

Boone crawled closer until he was knelt at her side. His hand ventured up to the uninjured side of her face, and slid down to her chin. He gently tilted her face up as he slid his tongue over the part in her lips. Vivienne found herself yielding to him once again. She kissed him bit by bit as he carefully explored her small mouth. When she got up enough courage she returned the kiss properly, adding her own tongue to the mixture of breath and warmth.

He couldn't help but become excited by her innocent venture into the kiss. Sliding his fingertips down her throat, ignoring the ruined flesh there. He continued on past her small collarbones and dared to slip over the silky material that covered her breast. Her tongue retreated as she drew in a breath against his mouth. Her hands pulled him in closer by his shirt, even as they shook slightly.

Her senses were on fire as he continued his careful expedition across her chest. His touch was turning her on in a way she had only fantasized was real. Breaths dissolved into gasps as his thumb circled her nipple, causing it to perk up through the fabric. Vivienne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, attempting to stifle the moans that built up in her throat.

Boone's own breathing increased in pace with the motions of his hand. It was becoming hard to ignore the pull he felt deep within his stomach. Steeling his mind he let his hand slide down her stomach carefully. He could go slow with her tonight in terms of his own needs. But there was one need he longed to satisfy, the need to touch. Ever since he heard her small moan back in Boulder City, he longed to for a chance to coax more of the same from her.

He tested the waters by sliding his index finger along the waistband of her panties. When her only response was her fingers digging into his back, he went further. His calloused fingers moved ever so gently as the went further down. The tiniest of moans slipped past her lips as she raised her hips in anticipation.

All he could think of was how he could make her moan again. He slid his middle finger between her warm fold. Pressing ever so gently on the bud between her legs he began to work in a slow circle. His reward was a slightly louder moan, followed by a light bite on his bottom lip. Her hands were clinging to his back as she opened her legs to allow him full access to her.

Boone could take a hint, and he obliged the shivering girl by slowly sliding his fingertip into her warmth. Another moan, this time accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. When he realized how wet she already was he had to distract himself from the tightening in his own pants. He pulled his mouth away reluctantly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded against his head "Yes, you can keep going." her breath tickled his nose causing him to grin.

"Good." He planted another soft kiss to her mouth as he pushed his finger deeper inside.

She sighed out an "Ahhh..." so soft he barely heard. He began a slow motion then, carefully testing her limits. When another moan finally escaped her he added a second finger. Vivienne bucked against his palm and pulled her mouth away from his. She was no longer able to focus on kissing when his long fingers were working against her innermost sensitive spot. She nuzzled her face into his neck, placing light kisses along the vein there.

He continued rocking his wrist back and forth, teasing the sounds from her that he had developed a craving for. When her breath came faster and faster against his throat, he curled his fingertips against the place he knew would send her over the edge. Her moaning grew louder and louder in his ear as he felt the tightening around his fingers. Her short nails dug into his skin as her hips raised off the bed. His name cried loudly from her lips as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Boone slid his free arm underneath her back and held her to his chest as her quivering thighs faltered. One final moan ghosted out, muffled against his shirt as she relaxed slowly. He kissed her good cheek and carefully withdrew his hand from her panties. Looking down at her pink face he smiled and kissed her lips as she panted. He unwound her arms from around his back and laid her down on the pillow.

"Will you let me return the favor?" She gave him a small smile.

His loins twitched in response to her question, but he ignored it for now. "Let's save that for another time." While he wanted to give in to her offer more than anything, he knew it was worth it to wait just a bit longer.

She nodded and looked back into his eyes, slightly apprehensive. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"If that's okay." The look she gave him then was answer enough. He sighed happily as he lay next to her, letting the muscles in his arms relax.

She turned onto her side and gave him a very big smile. "That was quite the surprise."

He felt his face warm slightly, Boone was quite pleased with himself. He hadn't lost his touch, and that was evident in the speed in which her brought her to climax. Although part of that could be attributed to the fact that she had never been properly attended to, he longed to change that even more. "I'm not entirely without the ability to surprise." His arms had relaxed now, and the nudging from inside his pants began to subside. The long day started to catch up with him as he closed his eyes.

Vivienne bit her lip as she looked over sleepily at the handsome sniper. "I might have been a little too loud."

"That was my intention." He confessed proudly.

It was true, he wanted to hear that high pitched moan. Wanted to know that he could bring it out of her easily, with only his hand. But there was another part of the man that wanted to make sure that Eli heard it through the walls as well. That was his was of letting the other man know, he had indeed staked his claim.

* * *

_****I don't know why I find it easier to write scenes like that from the male perspective. Freud would have had a field day with me I'm sure. Also, damn it's hard to stay within the ratings guidelines...I had to tone this down a lot. So, to combat these (understandable) limitations I have created a profile on the sister site Adult Fanfiction .net. You can find me under the same pen name, Ghoulmask. This will come in handy for later parts of Human Nature and for the eventual and ever looming story about Eli (that sexy beast is taking over my life). Basically all explicit sex scenes will be posted there and notated and numbered for the chapters on this site that they coincide with. Please please don't bother going to the AFF site if you are not 18 or older. I won't be adding anything there that will take away from the flow of the stories here. So don't feel like you're missing out on crucial information.**_

**_TLDR: Explicit sex scenes for later will be posted on my account at Adult Fanfiction .net. Find me under the same pen name. (Ghoulmask)_**

**_Thanks for reading you sexy darlings._**


	12. Urges

_**Moving things right along here...**_

* * *

Vivienne woke up feeling more rested and peaceful than she could ever remember. Beside her Boone was breathing steadily, still sleeping. She let herself grin at his calm face, deep inside her gut however was a storm. She couldn't shake the feeling that she really didn't know what she was getting herself into. In such a short time she had gone from sitting alone in her shack, to sleeping in a suite on the strip next to a very maladjusted man.

Sure she really did like him, but she was painfully aware that they had come together for the wrong reasons. On one hand, Boone was trying to figure out his new emotions. While it had been years since Carla's death, he had obviously not fully dealt with everything. The lack of care he took for his own survival was also sending up red flags in her head. Not entirely unlike the red flags Samuel had prompted all those years ago.

On the other hand were her own issues. She didn't fit into this situation, this sporadically developing relationship with a tormented soldier. It was no place for a scarred young girl with no home. Vivienne had always gotten by on her own, drifting kept things simple. Yet here she was, becoming quickly attached to an ex NCR sniper. That fact alone would have sent her running for the hills in the past. While they had found a common road to walk, there were many underlying political issues. Boone was a staunch man of the Republic, a lover of the Bear. Vivienne was a tribal, with no love of government or war.

Swimming along in her sea of anxieties was also her promise to Eli, to help possibly shape New Vegas. What business did she have here, on the Strip with this new man of power? While she did believe that her views might actually benefit, the task was incredibly daunting.

Lost in thought she was unaware that Boone had woken. He was watching her face silently as she tried to process the sharp turn her life had made. When she felt his gaze on her she turned her head carefully, daring to meet his green eyes. Boone gave her a sheepish grin, one that she found herself returning feeling a bit selfish.

"Morning." He mumbled quietly. His voice was gravelly from sleep and it sent happy goosebumps down her back.

"Good mornin'. Did you sleep as well as I did?" She fidgeted with the hem of her nightshirt.

"Mmmm" he replied, rolling closer to put an arm across her stomach.

All her worries drained from her brain instantly as she placed her hand on his arm. "As bad as I hate it, we should probably get up. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, Eli is probably already up and makin' plans.

"I'm sure he is..." he replied with a grin.

She watched his smile. "You're excited? I didn't think you'd be."

He sat up slowly "I'm excited for many reasons, but none that you should worry about."

Bending down he kissed her softly causing her to rise from her pillow in return. She could taste last night's beer and cigarettes on his tongue but she didn't care. The stubble on his upper lip scratched her roughly as she pressed the kiss further. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders once more as he sat up again, lifting her with him. She was pleased that he allowed her to indulge herself with him. It wasn't love, but that didn't mean two caps to Vivienne. She never knew anything of love, not with family, or her tribe and certainly not between a man and woman. All she knew was that Boone showed her kindness in an area that she only knew pain and terror. She was terribly in over her head, yet becoming frightfully unapologetic.

He pulled back a few inches, his lips dark from her heated kisses. "I'm sorry you're right, we do need to get up and going." He gave her a quick peck. "If we stay here like this any longer I won't be able to stop."

Her stomach fluttered at the idea. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted to repay him for last night. "Just a while longer, please?" giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Her request for him to take it slow if she had needed seemed pointless now.

He chuckled "We'll be back here tonight." offering the "promise" in return.

"What if I made it worth your while?" She slid a hand down to his waist, kneeling down to put her face level with it.

Boone watched her for a second before sighing through his nose. He grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her back up. She met his gaze with a hurt look on her face.

"Vivienne...I want you to. I really, _really _want you to. But I think we need to wait a bit longer." He gave her an apologetic smile.

She sat back and tucked her knees to her chest. "Why is it okay for you to touch me, but not the other way around?"

Boone pulled his lips into a thin line and cast her a look. "I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'll just say it. It's been a long, long time since I've done anything sexual. I'm worried that I won't be able to be as gentle as I think you'll need." He rubbed his hands over his thighs awkwardly. "Given your past experience with Samuel, I think it's best if I can show you that things can be different. I can't lie and say that I'm ready to give you what you need yet. I'm simply too wound up to not just...use you to fulfill my urges."

Her face flushed and she found herself staring at the sheets. "Oh..."

He reached out and tilted her face to look at him. "Just give me some time to adjust. At least until I have feelings other than lust. Then I can focus on taking care of you the right way."

Taking a breath to still the fluttering in her heart she nodded. "Okay, I can do that." she offered him a smile. It was a let down as well as a relief to hear his words. "I'm grateful that you understand enough to make that decision."

"I do, so please don't think that it's something to do with you. Because trust me, I was ready to get _much_ more physical last night." He confessed.

"Me too." She leaned forward and kissed his rough cheek. "As long as you know that, then I think we'll be okay for a while. Let's go see what today's schedule holds."

With their new understanding in place they got their things together and headed out to the kitchen. Eli was already sitting down eating a big plate of radscorpion venom casserole. He perked up when they entered the room.

"Well well, look who decided to join the land of the living." he said around a mouthful and a large grin.

"Sorry, we were pretty tired from everything that happened yesterday." Vivienne offered in apology as she helped herself to the dish on the stove.

"Yeah." Boone added, grabbing a plate of his own.

When they joined Eli at the table, the large man looked at Vivienne. "Pretty tired from everything that happened last night too I bet."

Vivienne turned pink as she stared at Eli, Boone simply focused on his food with a grin.

"You're not exactly the quietest girl you know?" Eli said as he scooped up another bite. "Not that there is anything wrong with that." He cast a cheeky look at Boone and then back to her. "_I _could have made you scream however."

She sent him a playful glare "If you wanted to make me scream, all you would have to do is keep chewing like a bighorner." She pointed her fork at his manner-less eating with a smile.

Boone nearly choked on his food, he had to whack his chest a few times to regain composure.

"Ugh, Everyone's a fuckin' comedian." Eli said as he rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I'm glad you two finally got things going. I was beginning to think that Boone's cock didn't work."

"Fuck you." Boone said breaking into a smile. He was far too happy to let Eli's joke get to him.

"Well if you can make me moan like you made Viv, maybe I'll take you up on the offer." Eli raised his eyebrows jokingly.

This time Boone really did choke. Vivienne pounded his back while laughing loudly.

"I'm sure Arcade would happily accommodate you Eli." She said with a sly grin.

"I'm sure he would, but alas my dick is for ladies only. Now, on to business." Eli pushed his plate away and lit a cigarette. "I figure we could start with the families on the strip since we're here already. Then we can move on to the outside tribes. Vivienne I'll be counting on you a lot outside the strip with them since you share a common background."

"I'll do my best, but every tribe is different. I imagine the Khans are similar to my old tribe, but the Boomers will be another story." She said.

"Well don't worry there, nobody knows anything about them anyway." Eli said as he blew smoke across the table. "What about you Boone? Do you know anything that might help? The NCR had some dealings with the Khans right?"

Boone shifted in his seat uncomfortably "...I can't help you there..But..." He offered other information as s distraction. "The Omertas are a bunch of sick gangsters, they're into prostitution, drugs, murder you name it. And the White Gloves aren't much better, rumor has it that they're cannibals. The Chairmen, well I think they're pretty well taken care of."

"Sheesh...sounds like this Strip needs cleaning up." Vivienne scoffed.

Eli chuckled "I think we'll go visit Gomorrah first then."

"Hoping to pick up a hot date Eli?" She teased.

"Fuck, Eli Fitz does _not_ pay for sex missy. Ladies of the night offer themselves freely." He said proudly.

"Oh good grief..." She laughed.

"On that note, let's get going." Boone mumbled as he stood up from the table. The less he let Eli talk about his sex life, the better.

The trio made their way down to ground level and across the street to Gomorrah. The sun was shining brightly on the near empty strip, making it seem like a different place entirely. When they entered the casino however, nothing in Gomorrah gave hint to the fact that it was early morning. It was dark inside, almost sinister. When their eyes adjusted Vivienne was greeted by a sight like none she'd ever seen before.

Just in the next room was a girl standing on a platform surrounded by rows of fire. The girl was moving her hips to a song that gave Vivienne goosebumps. The beat was heavy, and there was a strange whispering flowing through the song. She couldn't take her eyes off the show, mesmerized by the flames and the panting men that watched. The girl was completely nude, and seemingly unaware of the shouts of the crowd. Only when a Gomorrah greeter cleared his throat loudly did she look away.

"I said..." He glowered at her "I will need to pat you down for weapons."

Looking up at the man she sneered and held her arms out. He patted her down quickly, and after finding nothing he waved them on. "Enjoy yourselves now."

They walked through the first room, making their way towards the elevator. Vivienne looked up at the girl as they passed by, the dancer's eyes were glassy and unfocused. Boone had to grab the edge of Vivienne's belt and guide her through the crowd.

"You shouldn't linger in the middle of those guys, it's not safe." He said in a low voice.

Turning to look at him once they got through the group of hollering men she spoke, alarm in her voice. "That girl is on jet...and a lot of it."

"They all are." He put a hand on her back as they got into the elevator. "The Omertas keep their whores hooked on drugs. If they stay addicted, then they have an unavoidable reason to stay here working."

"That's disgusting! It's like slavery..." She hissed.

Eli chuckled next to her "That's life darlin'."

"And you're okay with this?" she said glaring up at the muscled man.

He shot her a frown "No, I'm not... just because it's a fact of life in shitholes like this doesn't mean I agree with it. Why the fuck do you think we came here first?"

"Well I had thought it was because we're across the road..." she admitted.

Eli shook his head "I've read the reports Mr. House has on this place, it's a fucking den of snakes. They pose the most obvious threat to the Strip, hence our quick arrival. I like whorehouses as much as the next guy, but not ones like this." Even he had a line in the sand.

The elevator doors opened and the trio walked out into the courtyard.

"Why here first?" She asked Eli.

"If the ladies and gentlemen who work here are as unhappy as I imagine they are, then they may offer insight to the management." He said adjusting his shirt against the heat.

Almost as if she heard her cue, Joana walked over to them. "Well hello there! Let me guess, you've heard all about how mistress Joana can make your fantasies come true." She eyed the three of them before adding "I even do group pricing." She raised her hand to her mouth and took a drag off her poorly rolled cigarette.

Boone stiffened, Eli smiled, and Vivienne astonishingly stuck her hand out to the woman. "Hi, My name is Vivienne, this is Boone and Eli." She gave the surprised woman a big grin.

"Uh, Hi Vivienne." Joana spoke as she shook Viv's hand. She wasn't used to people being polite, especially other girls.

Eli took a step forward. "So group pricing huh? Is there some place private we can discuss payment?" He threw on his boyish grin and watched at it worked on Joana.

"Sure thing honey. Y'all just follow me." She said seductively and began to go up the stairs to the side of the courtyard.

They followed her inside, Boone hanging behind a few steps. He was very reluctant to follow this course of action. Going into a prostitutes room with Eli and the girl he actually wanted to fuck seemed all wrong. Once they had closed the door Joana sauntered over to Boone and put her hand on his chest, confirming his bad feeling.

"So tell me soldier, why so gloomy? You're friends must have brought you here to cheer you up." She brushed her finger across his lips, giggling when he looked alarmed.

Vivienne snorted a laugh at Boone's obvious discomfort. He shot her a look, practically pleading for help.

"We were actually hoping to cheer you up Joana." Vivienne took Joana by the hand and looked at her with kind eyes, effectively rescuing Boone. "How happy are you here, honestly? We're here to help you guys out."

Joana looked suspicious for a second before her features softened. "How are you planning on doing that? The Omertas aren't know for being lenient, or forgiving."

Vivienne shrugged and replied "Maybe we'll make a change in management. There are powerful forces that are beginning to see an issue with the way things are run here." When Joana looked only mildly convinced she added "Maybe we can get you something else you need as well?"

Joana eyed the group, wondering if they could be trusted. "Okay, I'll give you some info. But! Only if you do me a favor in return."

"Name it." Vivienne said reassuringly.

Joana walked over to her dresser and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I can't be seen talking to the other girls, so I need someone to take this note to the room four doors down and give it to Mona. And then bring me a reply so I know you did it."

Eli huffed happily, he hadn't expected Vivienne to take the lead on this. He was grateful for a woman's touch in such a matter. Taking a step forward he grabbed the note from Joana. "I got this doll face. I'll be back before you know it." He smirked as he headed out, this seemed too easy.

Joana stared at the door, eyes full of worry. She turned back to Boone and Vivienne and offered them a seat. "You can sit down here. I'm going to take a quick bath if you don't mind." She felt dirty suddenly, knowing that her guests intentions were pure.

"No problem, take your time Joana." Vivienne replied as the settled onto the cushioned seat.

When the other woman closed the bathroom door behind her Vivienne looked to Boone with sadness in her eyes. "She looks so worn down, like a husk..."

He nodded "It's a hard life, not one that many choose." Sighing he leaned back against the wall. "But sometimes you just have to deal with what you're given."

"I can't agree with that." She replied, shaking her head quickly. "You shouldn't have to just accept your lot in life. We all can choose to change things if we really want to. I did, I found myself in a terrible situation and then I found a way out...it turned out to be another bad situation, but I survived just the same. Then I chose to make another change, and so far it's a big improvement." She cast him a smile. "Maybe we are her way out, if that's what she chooses."

He let her words sink in, she sounded so naive yet so hopeful. "I don't know Vivienne, we can't help everyone. Sometimes you just have to accept that."

"But we can help _her_." She pointed at the bathroom door. "To turn a blind eye now, is not somethin' I could live with." She added, steeling her resolve. "I want to help get her out of this place."

"Now wait a minute, you don't know what you're saying." He held a hand up "There is a lot at stake here, if you get caught helping her escape...well you'd jeopardize everything we are doing here. Not to mention that you could get killed. The Omertas are ruthless, they deal with their own troublemakers here in the casino. If something went wrong, no one would ever find your body. And that's not something I could live with."

Vivienne though on this for a moment. "You really don't think it's worth it?"

"No." he stated simply, watching as she frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. To be offered a way out even if it means losing somethin', well there ain't no contest. If the situation is bad enough, risk is always involved. But you can't just sit around becomin' less and less yourself. You have to forget fear to move forward." He words were spoken quietly, but they carried a huge weight.

Boone knew the truth in her them, it was like they were meant for him really. He turned to her then "I just don't want you to do anything foolish. If we can help her without getting caught, then fine. But I won't have you foolishly sacrificing yourself for a stranger. If I think it's too risky, you need to drop it. Can you promise me that?"

She stared at her reflection in his lenses, unsure of how to respond without it sounding like an outright lie. She wasn't keen on being told what she couldn't do. Her convictions were strong, even his pleading look didn't shake them. Thankfully Eli opened the door, closing it loudly as he walked into the room. Then Joana came out of the bathroom, having wrapped hastily in a towel after hearing the door open.

"Did you get her reply?!" Joana asked, her voice was thick with anticipation.

"Yes I did, read it too..." He gave her a sly look. "You girls have got a little plan to bust out of here don't you?"

As Joana nodded slowly, a huge smile spread over Vivienne's face. Before Boone could think to stop her she jumped up and hugged Joana. "We're gonna help you, just tell us what to do!"

As the girls began forming a plan Boone frowned at their excitement. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"You and I should have come alone..." Boone said looking at Eli sullenly.

The tall man chuckled "Perhaps, but this sounds like way more fun than anything you and I could come up with."

* * *

_**Oh Joana, I've always had a soft spot for your quest. Omertas be damned!**_


	13. Jet

_**I'll apologize in advance...I call Boone a 'tater head in this chapter. But it's so true! His head is shaped just like a potato...a sexy angsty potato. I'd like to butter him up and...never mind. :D  
**_

* * *

The trio of new conspirators returned to the Lucky 38 suite; just as the sun dipped below the outer wall of the Strip.. Vivienne could tell Boone was on edge since they had uncovered a possible link to an employee smuggling guns from the NCR. Joana had told them of a journal a man named Cachino kept, filled with the Omertas' dealings, as well as a few of his own. Joana promised that she could obtain the journal during her next visit to Cachino's room that night.

As bad as Vivienne hated sending Joana back to the man, she knew they needed actual proof to appease House. There more hoops to jump through than she had anticipated. The civilized way that Mr. House had instructed Eli to go about things didn't set well with either of them. Wasteland justice didn't really apply to the Strip as much as it used to. She wanted to handle things the tribal way, a quick take down followed by a whole new management. The laws of civilization made her itchy and frustrated.

The plan to get Joana out safely had also been discussed, much to Boone's chagrin. The prostitute was to disguise herself and slip out with the journal along side Vivienne. Boone and Eli were to collect Joana's lover and meet them in Freeside, where the two would run off together. Vivienne found the whole thing to be quite romantic, Boone of course had a different opinion altogether.

"It's too dangerous, she can wait until we sort out the Omertas." He said, crossing his arms.

"She might not have that long..." Eli grumbled.

Vivienne nodded sadly "If you had heard what she told me about him..." She shuddered visibly. "The things he does to her are absolutely inhumane. He reminds me of Sam..."

Eli looked puzzled "Who the fuck is Sam?"

She sighed heavily "I'll fill you in later." giving him a tired look.

"All the more reason for you to stay out of this Vivienne. I saw how those guys looked at you, they want to add you to their collection of whores." Boone growled the words out.

She rolled her eyes "Have I not proven that I can take care of myself?"

"Oh right, because You did such a good job with Sa..." He cut his words off, realizing the mistake too late. He knew better than to tread on such thin ice.

Vivienne's hear turned sharply to glare at Boone. She crossed her arms in an attempt to keep her hands from becoming fists. "I was fifteen you asshole. And surrounded by fuckin' Soldiers from dawn 'till dusk! Not to mention I wasn't near as adept at fighting as I am now."

Boone winced, she was so quick to flare up."I'm sorry, but you'd be outnumbered in Gomorrah as well. It's just not a good idea, please don't risk it." His face warmed slightly at his own words, feeling the first twinges of worry for the girl.

She curled her lip and turned to Eli. "You're okay with not doin' this?"

The large man cracked open a beer loudly. "No skin off my back." he said, giving a shrug. "We can wait it out if that's what keeps you two from clawing at each other."

"Fine. I'm clearly outnumbered by men here as well." She spat, storming off to the bedroom. The conversation would go nowhere if she stayed. Instead she took the chance to leave to form a new plan. One that Boone wouldn't get the chance to talk her out of.

Boone sighed as his shoulders slumped. "That went as well as expected."

Eli chuckled against his bottle. "Guess you're sleeping in your own bed tonight bud."

Boone returned to the bedroom they shared an hour later. Vivienne was sleeping already, the covers pulled up to her chin as her chest rose slowly. He thought about waking her, to try and smooth things over. They were just now getting into a calmer, more beneficial groove. He didn't want to be thrust back into their heated arguments so soon. Staring at her at her for a few seconds however, he talked himself out of it. Perhaps it was easier to let her sleep, in the morning after she calmed down he would try again. Taking his boots of quietly he climbed into the extra bed, falling asleep almost as soon as he laid down.

Vivienne looked over carefully, she had waited a good twenty minutes for Boone to start snoring. When she was sure he was out she got up quietly, pleased with herself for having stayed so still in her fake slumber. She crept out into the hall, wearing one of the gambler dresses from the wardrobe. When she got out of earshot she walked straight into Eli's room, closing the door behind her.

Eli sat up quickly when he felt her sit on the edge of his bed. "Well hello there little Miss sneaky. As much as I would like to believe you're here for fun, I know better."

"I'm goin' to get Joana out like I promised, and you are gonna to help me." She spoke with a conviction that couldn't be mistaken.

He let his head drop back to the pillow. "A man can dream can't he?" He chuckled happily "Boone's gonna be pissed off at us both dear."

"Boone doesn't know what it's like to be trapped under the thumb of sadistic men." She hissed in the darkness of the room.

Eli sat up again and rubbed his shaved head. "I'm not saying no darling, but you might run into some trouble along the way."

She gave a grim laugh "Then may God help the idiot who gets in my way tonight."

Eli smiled wide "Ooo, giving me chills there Viv. I like your spunk." He got out from under the covers, causing Vivienne to throw her hands over her face.

"Geeze man, don't you wear underwear or somethin'?!" She squealed into her hands.

He laughed as he put his clothes on. "Fuck no, pants are constricting enough as it is. Gotta let my dick be free you know?"

"No...can't say that I do." She cast him a grin now that he was decent.

"Well, I'd give you the tour if you weren't so starry eyed for the potato head in the other room." He yanked his boots on and gave her a boyish grin. "Now, let's get this show on the road. You can fill me in on your story with this Sam character on the way."

They made their way down to the Strip, stopping outside Gomorrah as Vivienne finished her story. She had given Eli more details than she had Boone. It felt more comfortable to tell someone who she considered a friend, and not a potential lover. Eli couldn't get turned off by what had been done to her. He could only get angry, justifiably angry.

"And this motherfucker is here in the Mojave now?" Eli said, his deep voice rumbling.

Dodging a passing drunkard she nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure where he is now exactly."

"I say we get this shit done quick, and then go have ourselves a little manhunt." He practically glowed at the thought.

Vivienne chuckled at his enthusiasm. While the idea of Eli holding the man captive while she exacted her revenge sounded lovely, she knew now wasn't the time. "I'll hold you to that manhunt idea. But for now let's focus on this problem."

"Fine, but if we run across him you let me know. I'll break his kneecaps and beat him with his own dick." He said, seriously.

She laughed louder then "Honestly, that wouldn't do much damage. But I appreciate it." She put on her more serious face and nodded at him. "Now, we are meetin' just on the other side of the gate to Freeside right?"

He nodded and grabbed her up into a hug. "If you aren't there in fifteen minutes I'm coming to get you. I'll level that fucking casino if I have to."

Hugging him back she smiled "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She looked her friend over, it was easy to believe that he could level a building.

She watched him disappear into the crowd before making her way into Gomorrah. Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized the greeter was different than earlier that day. He patted her down for weapons before waving her on.

If Gomorrah was fascinating during the day, after midnight it's captivation grew tenfold. Loud driving music blared through the speakers, and there were more flames licking at the walls than earlier. Most of the prostitutes didn't even bother with putting tape over their nipples. Not that it mattered, the floor show tonight appeared to be an orgy of ghouls. It looked as if almost half the Strip was in the casino for the show, which was probably true. Vivienne smiled at the crowd, this would make things easier. No one would notice two women slipping through the mass of people.

Ignoring the grotesque sounds on stage she made her way through the sweaty crowd with relative ease. Only a few wandering hands pulled on her dress or touched her arms. She almost broke out into a run when she reached the courtyard, he excitement was written all over her face. When she opened the door to Joana's room however, it drained away immediately. There were about four other women in the room with Joana, all clad in dresses and hats.

Vivienne's heart dropped, how could they slip away unnoticed now? Joana scurried over and took her by the hand to a corner.

"I'm sorry Vivienne, I just could bring myself to leave them behind. I know this complicates things but I thought you would understand. We are all in the same boat here, some of these girls have been here longer than me." Joana's voice was shaky as she gripped Vivienne's hand.

"Okay okay, calm down Joana." She surveyed the newcomers, trying to formulate a plan. "How many of you are on chems right now?" She called out.

Two of them raised their hands gingerly causing Vivienne to sigh. She walked over and inspected their eyes. One woman was buzzing slightly on med-x, not a big problem. The other one however was practically vibrating from the effects of a very recent hit of jet. She glanced at the clock that hung on the dingy wall. They had about eight minutes to work on the girl before they needed to leave.

She looked back to Joana and spoke in a calm voice. "Do you have any mentats?"

Joana shook her head. "Never liked the let down after they wore off."

"Shit...okay, it's gonna be okay." She fidgeted trying to recall her what her Mother had said about mixing things. "Oh! Rad away, please tell me you have rad away!"

"Yes!" Joana ran to the bathroom and came back with a bag.

Vivienne pointed to the nearest sober girl."Go to the liquor cabinet and bring me a bottle of...anythin'. Make her drink a third of it, no more no less."

The girl nodded and ran to the cabinet. "What will it do?"

While the sober girl bottle fed the jet head ,Vivienne busied herself with hooking the bag to the girl's arm; pumping it carefully to get it in her system faster. She never imagined her her Mother would end up being of some use after all. "Well the alcohol alone won't do much, but coupled with the rad away it's gonna give her a terrible headache."

"How does that help!?" The shaking girl shrieked.

She glowered at the panicky girl."When your head hurts you won't be so focused on bouncin' around like a bloatfly. You're gonna feel bad, but just enough to make you put your head down and keep your damn mouth shut." She shook the bag trying to elicit the remaining drops, they were running out of time. "Just lean on Joana here and keep walking. It ain't the best plan, but shit happens. It'll look like we're just taking our drunk friend home."

"Couldn't we have just gotten her drunk?" Joana looked cautiously at Vivienne.

"No, it would take too long." She pulled the needle from the girl's arm who was already beginning to become glassy eyed. "I'm sorry about this, but it's all I could come up with on the spot."

Joana touched Vivienne's arm. "Don't worry she'll be fine. It wasn't fair of me to change the plan like this, we'll manage her."

"Well it ain't like we got a choice anyway. Let's get the hell out of here. Eli and Carlitos are probably already at the meeting point." Vivienne smiled at Joana's reaction to Carlitos' name.

They hurried out to the courtyard and into the casino with ease. Joana adjusted the hat on the girl she was supporting and looked around the room. The floor show had reached a new level of intensity. Some of the patrons had joined in the orgy causing a ruckus amongst the guards to collect money. Vivienne couldn't have asked for a better distraction. They walked briskly through the crowd, Vivienne leading the way by nudging drunkards off to the side.

The burst out the door and onto the Strip, halfway running in their elation of escaping unharmed. The group made their way through the gate and into Freeside, just making their time limit. Vivienne smiled freely when they rounded the corner down the street. She could see the back of of Eli standing next to Carlitos. Joana started to run to her lover but something about Eli's posture made Vivienne reach out to stop the woman.

"Wait." She turned to the group, pushing Joana back to join them. "Something is off, stay here beside this building. Stay together and don't move."

They nodded, with the exception of Joana. Her face had gone white and she looked at Vivienne with terror in her eyes. Vivienne tried to give her a smile but her gut told her to join Eli, and fast. She broke into a run reaching him just as Eli commanded Carlitos to run the other way. Carlitos ran past her, catching sight of Joana and sprinting to her waiting arms.

Vivienne stopped just as the first bullet ricocheted off the ground by her feet. Four men dressed like members of the Omertas charged at the pair. Eli turned to her and shoved her knives into her hands with a smile.

"I thought we might need or toys." He grinned as he slipped on a pair of brass knuckles.

She yanked them free of their sheaths, leaving the belt to fall to the ground as she rolled out of the line of fire. Eli caught the first man in the face, the metal knuckles breaking the man's jaw with one forceful hit. Dropping down, Vivienne reached out and slashed at the ankle the gun toting thug as he ran at Eli. Her blade sliced through his tendon like butter, spraying warm blood up her arm.

As her target hit the ground with a cry, she fell upon him swiftly. With another flash of her blade she ended his life with a stab to his throat. To her side Eli was snapping the neck of the first man. He stood up as Vivienne's knife whizzed past his face, catching the third man in the shoulder. Eli looked at her with wide eyes. "Getting a little close there babe!"

She smiled at his flustered face. Vivienne didn't excel at much, but her timing was perfect as always. Looking up she saw that her target was tugging the knife from his flesh already. She darted her eyes to Eli.

"That one is mine." she said with a smile as she flipped her remaining weapon around in a reverse grip.

The fourth Omerta was panicking, he swung wildly at Eli with a baseball bat missing each time. Eli kicked his legs out from under him and snatched the bat as the man hit the ground. Vivienne expected him to use it on the thug, but instead he tossed it aside. He put his foot on the man's chest, and smiled menacingly.

While he occupied the thug Vivienne faced her prey angrily. The man had added her thrown knife to his arsenal along with his machete. He looked to his fellow gang member on the ground under Eli's boot. Looking back narrowed his eyes at her and sneered. She crouched carefully, waiting for the man to make his move.

When he finally lunged at her she dodged his attack, spinning around to catch him in the back. While she was quick, the Omerta happened to be quicker. He snapped his arm around after her and sliced his machete across her forearm. Vivienne screamed at him in a rage of pain and shock as he drew the weapon back. Blood poured from her wound and splattered into the dust. Gritting her teeth painfully she raised her head and snarled at the man.

The Omerta didn't waste the few seconds that passed with the girl's shock. He came at her again, ready to end the seemingly one sided fight. This time however Vivienne was prepared, she dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. The man ran past her as she stood again quickly. Pushing off the cracked pavement from a crouch she jumped at him, sinking her knife into his back all the way to the hilt.

Yanking it free she stabbed him twice more in the back, causing the man to stumble. He groaned as he turned to face her, blood dripping from his lips. Vivienne smiled as he staggered towards her, at least he had guts. Taking advantage of his sluggish state she intended on proving this. She sprinted at him, easily dodging his shaky attack. Sticking her knife into his stomach she pulled as hard as she could to the side. His skin tore freely as she sliced through the layers of fat and muscle.

He let out a painful moan as the blades fell from his grasp. Vivienne snatched up her knife as he dropped to his knees. She glared down at him and smeared the blood from her arm across his face.

"And that, is why you never underestimate your opponent." She snarled at him through her teeth.

The Omerta sputtered an intelligible insult before promptly collapsing onto the ground. Vivienne looked at Eli and held up her injured arm.

"Uh, Ow!" She hollered at him with an incredulous look.

He laughed "You looked like you had it under control, and I was right."

She scoffed and pointed to the remaining Omerta. "You just gonna keep him as a pet?"

Eli looked down at the Omerta flailing under the weight of the boot on his chest, the man was gasping and clawing at Eli's legs.

He looked back at Vivienne "Well he does kinda look like a radroach. You ever seen one get flipped over on their backs? Hilarious!"

She shook her head "Stomp the bug already, I don't like the noises he's making."

"Ma'am" He tipped an invisible hat before turning back to the man and slamming the heel of his boot onto his face. The crunching sound echoed off the concrete around them with a sick sound. Eli pulled his boot back up, blood and bits of bone stuck to his sole.

Vivienne looked away from the mess with a grimace. The group of women and Carlitos were walking towards them now with happy faces. Joana ran ahead and caught Vivienne up in a hug, avoiding her arm carefully.

"Thank you! Oh thank you both!" She released the shorter girl and hugged Eli.

"We were happy to help, all of you." She smiled at the group as Eli and Carlitos shook hands.

Carlitos had tears in his eyes. "I don't know how we can ever repay you two."

"Go get these women to the Follower's. There is a doctor there by the name of Arcade Gannon. He will make sure everyone get's checked out and into rehab if needed." She smiled up at Eli.

"As for you two.." Eli put his hands on the couple's shoulders. "Go make some babies or something."

They all gave their goodbyes, Vivienne's heart swelling with each hug she received. Eli laughed at her state, he hair was wild and splattered with blood. The dress she wore no longer resembled the pretty fabric from earlier; instead it was dusty and stained.

"How is it I can stay clean and you look like you just fought off twenty men?" He laughed.

"Pure talent I'm sure. Can we do something about my arm? It stings like hell..." She frowned at the gash.

Eli wrapped her arm up in the torn off sleeve of one of the Omertas' shirt. After he was satisfied with his knot they made their way back to the Lucky 38.

As the pair entered the dim lobby of the casino the elevator doors across the way opened.

Boone came rushing out of it in a panic. When he caught sight of them his face twisted into a look of pure rage.

"I can't believe you went back there behind my back. Are you two happy with yourselves!?" He thundered, stopping inches away from the bloodied pair.

Eli looked down at Vivienne with a smirk. "Fucking ecstatic actually."

He turned back to Boone just in time for the sniper to catch him in the face with his fist. Eli staggered back from the blow as Vivienne yelled out at them. Boone lunged again, shoving Eli roughly to the ground as a growl ripped through his throat.

* * *

_**If I had written "Soul" instead of "sole" in this sentence "...blood and bits of bone stuck to his sole." It would have worked just as well. D: Oh Eli.**_


	14. Slow

_**Now back to your regularly scheduled program "Boone, the everlasting gobstopper of sexiness". In this episode, I drool on my keyboard and flail like the fan-girl I am.**_

* * *

Eli fell back onto a table, breaking it as he tried to catch himself. Vivienne rushed after Boone with every intention of stopping him. However Eli was able to get to him first, grabbing Boone by the collar in a fury he slammed a fist into the Sniper's cheekbone. When Boone started to fall back the larger man jerked him back upright by his shirt. Boone righted himself and landed a blow to Eli's stomach, wincing when he hit the solid muscle there.

Eli didn't miss a beat, catching Boone in the side of the head with another quick punch. The sniper stumbled a little before planting his feet and uppercutting the taller man. Eli's head fell back with the force of the punch. He caught himself on the bar, pushing off of it he tackled Boone to the floor. Boone threw his knee up as he hit the ground, trying to hit Eli in the chest. His knee made contact but it never fazed the bigger man.

A barrage of fists showered Boone's face as he threw his arm out. He caught the side of Eli's neck and pushed him over enough to roll on top of him. Now that he had the upper ground (so to speak) Boone wrapped a hand around Eli's throat.

With his free hand he pointed his finger at Eli's face. "You are too fucking reckless!" He was panting through clenched teeth as he glared down.

Eli's booming laugh filled the lobby, his throat jumping against the constricting hand there. He stopped laughing to speak in a strained voice. "And you simply aren't reckless enough." Eli narrowed his eyes and shoved Boone off him roughly. The sniper was able to get in one last punch to Eli's face before being pinned to the ground.

Vivienne watched worriedly as each man tried to gain the upper hand. Boone was holding his own, but it wouldn't be long before the giant would land the blow that would knock him out. It was painfully obvious to her that Eli was holding back, trying not to pound his friend into the wood floor. Her observations were interrupted when Victor rolled over to her and placed a claw on her shoulder.

"You're gonna have to break them up before I have to little lady." His screen flickered at her in the dim light as she jumped. "Before we do." His electric voice held a small threat as Vivienne registered the other securitrons in the room.

There was no way for her to safely break them up physically. Looking around the room for something to distract them instead, her eyes landed on an unopened beer. She snatched up the bottle and began shaking it violently. She ventured closer to the fight and cracked open the bottle with her knife. Warm beer foamed and sprayed over Boone and Eli, but neither ceased their beatings. Vivienne looked over at Victor with a worried expression, letting out a sigh as she took a running start at Eli.

Hitting a brick wall would have been easier than slamming into the man. But her tackle served it's purpose as he stopped long enough to turn and catch her. Eli fell back with her momentum, rolling across the floor with her pressed to his chest. Letting out a groan she picked herself up off of him, standing up shakily she looked at the two men on the hardwood.

"Do I have your attention _this time_?" Boone and Eli looked at her with surprised faces. She smiled and dusted off her dress. "Now, Victor here was nice enough to allow me to stop you guys. I suggest we go back up to the suite so we can sort this out." She motioned to the looming securitrons in the lobby with her eyes.

The sweaty pair stared at the robots in silence, judging their options. Eventually Eli spoke for them all.

"Ah Victor, sorry about all this. We'll go play nice upstairs now, cool?" He tossed Boone a look and walked to the elevator.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea Eli." Victor said.

Vivienne started to reach out and touch Boone's arm, but the glare he gave her stopped her. His face was a mixture of anger and disappointment; two looks she was very used to seeing in her short life. Helping himself up, he walked past her with a huff. They joined Eli in the lift and rode to the top in complete silence. Once they were in the relative privacy in their suite Boone turned to Eli again.

"You say you want my help, and my opinion in the matters of this city." He stopped to swipe at the blood that ran from his nose and down to his shirt. "Yet you don't take my advice, instead you go behind my back and drag Vivienne with you!"

Eli started to defend himself "I didn't say I would take your opinion over my own! Just that I would consider it. Besides, this is helpful to the NCR! We got the fucking journal that has all the details of the shady shit going down in Gomorrah. So you get your way anyway, just sooner!"

Boone blinked at him for a moment, knowing that he was somewhat right. "It doesn't matter. The fact is that you went behind my back. You can't have a partnership like this without trust! And to put both of yourselves in needless risk like that..."

Vivienne interrupted quietly. "It was my idea Boone. I think you know that. I just asked Eli come along with me."

He looked over at her, his anger subsiding slowly. "...I know. But I don't know why. I asked you not to go, asked you to wait. Both of you..." he frowned.

"Boone..." this time she did put her hand on his arm. "I had to follow my heart. I'm sorry for goin' behind your back, but I couldn't leave those girls behind. Just like you couldn't leave me behind in Boulder City."

"Boulder City wasn't full of gangsters Vivienne..." He crossed his arms.

"But I wouldn't have been any safer than they were at Gomorrah. I would have tried to go back to my shack, or I would have moved on..." She sighed. "It doesn't matter, I did what I thought was right. Eli was there, ready to come get me if I needed him. But I didn't, we're both fine and we helped a lot of people tonight. I won't say I'm sorry for that, but I am sorry for betrayin' your trust."

Boone cast an eye over her bandaged arm as Eli cleared his throat.

"Ah fuck it, me too man. I'm not trying to push you out or some shit. But you need to be flexible too." Eli wiggled his sore jaw. "There are gonna be some things happening that you won't like and visaversa. But you need to trust us too. Viv and I see pretty eye to eye on some shit, and you need to believe that we are trying to do what is good for everyone."

Vivienne smiled at Eli, he had said the words that she had needed to say herself. She looked back to Boone and awaited his reply.

He huffed, giving in finally. "Alright, I'll try to be more...flexible."

"Even if that means that we might have to avoid letting the NCR in on some things?" Vivienne looked over gingerly. She had to make sure Boone was up for anything they might encounter. He still bore his flag proudly, unaware of everything it stood for.

"I'll take that in stride. But I can't promise anything just yet." He said quietly.

"Fair enough." Eli said, holding his hand out to Boone.

Boone took it, giving it a firm shake. "Sorry about throwing the first punch..." he motioned to Eli's swelling lip.

He laughed loudly "Shit man, I'm proud of you! Not many men can knock me off my feet. I'll box with you any day." He clasped Boone on the shoulder and smiled.

Boone smiled back, his cheek stinging as he did. "I gotta ice this shit, you hit like a sledge."

Vivienne scurried off at that moment. Returning to the puzzled men she had washed the blood from her skin and now carried with two bags of ice. "Here, I've got a jar of poultice in my pack too if you guys want."

The men took the ice from her and exchanged a look. Eli chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks dearie. I'm just going back to sleep. Save all your nursing for Mr. Left hook here."

She smiled "Alright, goodnight Eli. And thank you again..."

He waved as he disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. Boone turned to Vivienne once they were alone. "You said you helped a lot of people, I thought it was just two."

She gave him a timid smile. "Well Joana kinda told some of her friends. So we really helped about...six people instead."

"It's a miracle that you made it out of that Casino. You know that right?" He said quietly, looking at her with concern.

Nodding as she looked at the floor she sighed. "I was pretty scared when I saw that she wasn't alone. But I think it made the risk even more worth it."

"_You_ were scared?" Boone chuckled. "How do you think I felt when I woke up and you were gone? I knew you had to have gone with Eli back to that place. But I had no way of knowing how long you two were gone. For all I knew you could have been bleeding to death in the street."

Vivienne chewed her lip, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I woulda left you a note but I didn't think we'd be gone that long. We ran into a small group of Omertas on the other side of the gate in Freeside. Wasn't anythin' Eli and I couldn't handle, but it did slow us down."

Boone walked over and pulled her arm up by her hand. "And this?"

"Just a cut, one of the Omerta men was pretty fast." She pulled on the knot of her bandage. "But I killed him just the same..."

He frowned as he gave her hand a squeeze. "If you insist on being careless again, at least wake me up next time."

She grinned up at him. "You'll join me in my foolishness?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, if it keeps you from getting hurt...I'll be right there with you."

"Okay." she said quietly, looking at his eyes with a happy grin.

Holding his arm out, Boone nodded at her. "Come on, I'll brave your weird poultice stuff."

She smiled and took his arm as they walked to the bedroom. "Take off your shirt and sit down. I'll soak it in peroxide to get the blood out." She turned to rummage through her bag as Boone did as he was told. When she looked back at him with the jar in her hands she stopped in her tracks. He was standing with his shirt in his hands looking back at the bed before he sat down.

Vivienne swallowed slowly, she knew he was fit, but she didn't know he looked like this. Her eyes ran over his built frame brazenly. His muscles were defined well, and his arms looked even larger outside the confines of his shirt. Biting her lip she looked down towards his hips. Two lines ran through the muscles there making a "V" shape that dipped down into his pants.

His raspy chuckle filled the silence of the room, causing her to blush and scramble to take his shirt.

"Bit distracted there nurse?" He teased, happy to be back to some sense of normal with her.

"Uh, yeah...That's an awfully dirty shirt. I'll have to scrub for a bit...be right back." She darted from the room and into the bathroom.

She plugged the sink and poured the bubbling fluid on the stain. Watching it absentmindedly she tried to clear her mind. "Damn he's pretty..." she muttered to herself. A tugging feeling took up residence in her belly as she watched the peroxide foaming. Just seeing him without a shirt sent her off to hide in another room to blush. What would seeing him completely undressed do to her then? Shaking her head quickly she took a breath and walked back into the bedroom.

Boone looked over at her as he held his icepack on his cheek. "Everything sorted out?"

"Yup, I think I can save the shirt." She gave him a lopsided grin as she carefully took the ice from him and set it on the bed. "I'll be as gentle as I can..." She offered as she dipped her fingers into the jar of poultice.

Boone watched her eyes closely as she focused on applying the salve to his split cheek. After a few gentle swipes, she moved back satisfied. Wiping her hand on a towel and she set the jar aside. "Okay, once that dries it'll be hard enough for you to sleep in." She smiled at the face he made.

"It smells like cactus and tobacco..." He wrinkled his nose.

She put her hands on her narrow hips. "Well those are two of the ingredients. You have a keen nose sir."

"Thank you nurse. You have very good beside manner." He grinned up at her happily.

Vivienne blinked as he smiled before deciding it was easier on her weak knees to sit. She settled down beside him and took his left hand in her own. Placing the ice pack on his red knuckles she held it there in her lap. "I had a pretty good teacher. The healer of my tribe was kind to me, taught me all about herbs and whatnot. Even taught me her language." She smiled whimsically at him.

"What language is that?" He said scooting closer to her.

"I think it's called Spanish, her original tribe spoke it exclusively." She blushed again, feeling the warmth of his torso on her arm.

"Will you say something to me in it?" He asked.

"Usted es _increíblemente_ guapo." The words rolled off her tongue slowly as she looked him over once more.

He chuckled softly. "I'm hoping that was something nice."

She nodded and crossed her legs Indian style. "A compliment, I promise."

"On what?" He said, leaning back on his free hand.

"Los músculos, y esas preciosas líneas cerca de su cadera." She said quietly, biting her lip once more as he leaned back giving her an innocent view.

He scoffed "That's not fair Vivienne. I need a translation" he added a smile, hoping to elicit one in return.

She gave him the smile he wanted and sighed happily. "I said 'You're incredibly handsome.' and when you asked what I was complimenting on I said.." she stopped and looked at his eyes to gauge his reaction. "Your muscles...and those gorgeous lines near your hips."

He looked down comically at his waist. "Oh those, I have no idea what they are called." Looking back up at the blushing girl next to him he grinned. "But I'm glad you approve." It had been a while since he had been paid a compliment. Then again, it had been a while since he'd been shirtless in front of anyone as well.

"So I am forgiven for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." He sat back up and leaned in close to her face. "Just as long as you try to listen to me more. I'm only watching out for your safety."

Her heart responded to his closeness by thumping harder in her chest. "Okay..." She would have agreed to wrestling a Deathclaw at that point.

"Good girl" he whispered as he moved in for a kiss.

Vivienne had to summon her waning strength to pull away from him. She sighed and looked back at his surprised face. "I need you to tell me the limits again, you make it very hard to recall things when you do that."

He smiled and lifted up his injured hand from her lap. Tossing the ice bag aside he picked her up easily and sat her down to straddle his lap. "Follow my lead, just kissing tonight okay?"

She groaned a little, hoping that he had changed his mind on the returning of favors. "Fine, but you can't blame me if my hands roam..."

He laughed and slid his rough hands up the back of her shirt. "Done."

Shivering from his touch Vivienne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. Boone responded in kind, murmuring against her lips as he pressed her closer to his chest. He deepened the kiss hungrily, turning his head to get better access to her mouth. Kneading his fingers up her back she melted against him, using his shoulders as support she lowered herself to sit down on his lap. The man before her groaned against her mouth happily.

As they continued their permitted kissing session, Boone felt himself getting hard. When Vivienne took notice, she ground her hips down on him ever so carefully. His response caused her to grasp at his shoulders again. He lifted her up with the raise of his hips, craving more friction against her body. She steadied herself, relishing the feeling of his warm skin under her fingers.

"Vivienne..." he mumbled, pulling away reluctantly. "This isn't how we go slow..."

She looked down at him, lips pouting from their kiss. "You're the one who pulled me into your lap. I can't help it that you feel good."

The older man smiled slyly. "I'm glad you think so, but I meant what I said this morning. It's for your own good babe."

She perked up slightly when he used a pet name. "I can go back to being slow I promise. Just, don't stop kissing me." She looked at him with dreamy eyes.

Boone started to protest, but the relief her safety brought was finally making an appearance. "Yes ma'am." He spoke quietly.

She nestled back in his lap properly, putting her hands on his broad chest. Taking a deep breath she looked at him. His eyes met hers and lingered there for a moment, just long enough to betray the tinge of emotion in them. He couldn't tell if in her eyes was a real look of caring or just anticipation. But it was enough to make him wrap her up in his arms quickly, enveloping her mouth with his own. She suddenly seemed so fragile, sitting like a small bird in his lap. Unable to process his emotions fully from earlier that night, he turned them into actions.

He began kissing her mouth as if it were oxygen, and he was a man starved for air. His lust had faded quickly and had become something else entirely. He caressed her hair as he took in as much of her as she would let him. The spark in the back of his brain glowed warmly, letting a different light flood his mind. Vivienne clung weakly to his neck, trembling against him.

Boone fought the urge to lay her down on the bed. Every part of him craved more of her, but not in the rushed manner as usual. Once more he had to pull away unwillingly, to put a stop to everything he wanted to do. He rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds before looking up at her. Her eyes glistened with a mist of tears that, for the moment, stayed put against her light blue irises.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

She stood up then, climbing down from his lap and onto the floor. Crossing her arms she walked over to her pack and stared at it. "Nothing...that I can explain at the moment." She said finally, without turning to face him.

"Bullshit." He got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Did I hurt you or something?"

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm fine Boone. Please don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Which is it? Fine or will be fine?" He turned her around by her shoulders and looked down at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm really tired, let's just go to bed hmmm?"

Boone started to protest, but here was a small part of him that was afraid of what caused her sudden change. He simply nodded and guided her back to the bed they would share once more.

As Vivienne laid on her side, facing away from Boone her heart pounded. There were many things she had yet to experience, but this feeling took the cake. Something about the way he just kissed her, the way he had touched her, sent electricity coursing through her veins. Her first instinct had been to leave, to grab her pack and take off. But when she heard his voice asking what was wrong, she stopped immediately. Her tired brain tried to process her flighty reaction and subsequent pause. Why leave when he made her feel so good? She laid there a while longer before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

It wasn't her brain that caused her to stay when he spoke. It was her heart.

* * *

_**My Hubs bought me the newest Deftones album ("Entombed"...man oh man...I love that song)..so you can blame him for the turn this ending took. Also... Do yourselves a favor and Google " Craig Boone as Kovu " exactly and click the first picture. THAT is the Boone that lives in my head. All credit to Seehang for that beautiful piece of fap material. *Smolders***_


	15. Consequence

_**I've decided not to write out each quest as you all have (surely) played the game. I'm doing a run through the little tasks so that we can get back to the meat of this story. I hate being repetitive, and we've got bigger fish to fry with miss Viv and Boone. So buckle up people, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**_

**_Fuel for this chapter provided by Andre 3000 and Beyonce's version of "Back to Black". Great song, I suggest listening to it on repeat for the reading of this part of the story._**

* * *

The next few days were very productive for the residents of the Lucky 38. They were able to take down the Omerta hierarchy with little bloodshed, though Eli would have preferred more. Boone got his fair share of input, sparing the lives of some conspirators so that the NCR could question them. While he escorted the renaming Omertas to Camp Mcarren, Vivienne and Eli had tackled the mysteries of the Ultra Luxe.

Once the families on the Strip had been dealt with they chose to split ways. Eli decided it would be easier and faster for each of them to attend to a matter outside the Strip. Vivienne would speak with the Khans, as her tribal background made her the perfect candidate. Boone would travel to Nellis to speak with the Boomers. And Eli would deal with the Brotherhood after making a detour at the Mojave Outpost to secure a new contract for supplies in New Vegas.

As they packed their respective bags Eli was grumbling. "I wish you could talk to those Brotherhood bastards Boone. I'm not looking forward to dealing with those assholes."

Boone furrowed his brow as he nodded. "Yeah well, I doubt things would go as smoothly if I did."

"What do you have against the Brotherhood?" Vivienne asked puzzled.

Eli looked up as she directed the question at him. "A bunch of people who hoard technology so that others can't use it? Sounds like a dictatorship in the making. Who the fuck are they to say who can and cannot use tech?" He shouldered his pack roughly. "And anyone who stays locked up in a fucking hole can't be trusted."

"Does that go for Vault dwellers too?" She asked.

"Yep, I know it's a scary world out here. But fucking hell, what good are you doing by hiding away? Everyone else is here toughing it out like they should." He grumbled.

Vivienne thought on this for a while. She had often dreamed of finding a Vault or someplace where she could do exactly that, hide away. She knew it sounded selfish, but the idea of locking herself up somewhere so she could live safely, without fear...well it sounded too good to be true really. "People just wanna be safe...nothing wrong with that."

"There is if it means you try to influence the whole wasteland by stashing away all the technology. People need to be left to rebuild on there own, without one group getting in the way. Who is to say that we couldn't use that tech to advance ourselves for the better?" He walked to the elevator, looking back at Vivienne. "Too much singular influence is what got us into this mess in the first place." He said, referencing the great war.

She looked down at her pack with a frown. "You're right, but we can't keep people from becoming a singular power like that forever."

He laughed coldly as he stepped into the elevator. "I'm sure as fuck gonna try though." The door closed behind him as he winked back at her.

"Sounds like he has more plans than he lets on." Boone said quietly.

"It does, but I trust him though. There is something strangely comfortin' about a man with no past helping pave the future." She gathered her things and walked over to him. "He doesn't remember how these things have affected him before now. So all his opinions are based only on how he perceives the facts. The Brotherhood does hoard tech, and they do try and influence the Mojave. You know all about what happened at Helios."

He stood, towering over her. "Then you know what the NCR did there as well. Are you saying they are just as bad when it comes to influencing everyone?"

Vivienne tried to choose her words carefully. Things had been awkward since the night tears stung her eyes when Boone kissed her. It didn't help now that they were all parting ways, putting Boone on edge at the idea of her going off alone again. "Yes..." She said finally. "You know I think they are too overbearin'. And you know that I side with Eli on the idea of an independent Vegas. There are good things about having one large power, but there are more bad things than good. I would like to try and find a middle ground, but I don't know how."

"That's why you have me." He bent down to kiss her, and she turned at the last second, offering her cheek instead. He kissed it and stood back up with a frown. "We meet back here in four days. How about you use that time to figure out what you want."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him, her eyes dancing with anxiety.

"With us, whatever we are. You've been acting strange ever since the other night. And I think it's only fair that I get some reasoning behind your actions." He crossed his arms and headed to the door. "I'll be looking forward to it when I get back."

"I'm sorry, I guess I owe you that much." She tried giving him a smile, one that he returned with sadness.

She stood, rooted in place as he disappeared into the lift. Waiting alone until she was sure he had enough time to leave, she got into the elevator and rode to the ground floor. Vivienne didn't allow herself to think until she was well out of the city. Taking in a deep breath of dry desert air, she tried to reason with herself.

The stirring of feelings she had three nights ago had unsettled her. She thought her feet were firmly set when it came to her plans. Long ago when she first entered the Mojave, she had spent some time with the Khans. A fact that she chose not to tell Eli, lest he think her biased where she was supposed to be neutral. The reality was that she was biased, not just because the Khans were tribal. When she first arrived in the area, she felt lost, and very out of place. She ran across a Khan named Andrew, a tall and handsome blonde man who was kind enough to escort her to Red Rock.

She spent some time there, teaching them the ways of her tribe's healing. And even more time traveling with Andrew in search of recipes for healing chems. A business she helped convince them was lucrative enough to replace the drug trade. In the meantime Andrew's wife, Kimbly and her had become fast friends. The charming woman serving as the maternal figure that Vivienne longed for.

Other than a kind and caring love, Kimbly had given her the gift of information. She told Vivienne about a place in Canada called Ronto. A place mostly untouched by the horrors of war and Wasteland life. The idea of such a place had spurred her on, giving her something to hope for. Vivienne had made her mind up to work hard, to save her caps for the nearly three thousand mile journey. As usual, there were bumps along the road. The state that Boone and Eli had found her in had been embarrassing, though she would never admit it. Her caps were spent on her survival alone, the Mojave proving to be tougher than she expected.

She had watched her dream of a safe, secure life fade away as she starved in her shanty home. The only bright light at the time had been the appearance of the Courier and Sniper team outside her doorstep. She then saw a way to get her dream back on track, as working with them could prove profitable. The turn of events on the Strip made the idea of saving caps a bigger reality as House seemed to be loaded with them. Boone however, had changed things, even if he never knew it.

The strange bubbling feelings the man drew from her had thrown her for a loop. And the fact that he made her want to stay, derailed her dream faster than a greased missile launcher. It had only been a few years since she placed her faith in an NCR man. With her hopes that Samuel would take her back to California, she had secured herself a safe place. Or so she had thought. Now things were turned around, and the NCR man this time, Boone, was keeping her from her safe place.

Vivienne had vowed never to rely on anyone ever again, although it was painfully obvious that such a case had yet to happen. Between her friendship with Arcade, to leaning on Andrew and Kimbly, and then being swept up in the lives of Boone and Eli, she had found herself relying heavily on others once more. Now with a different decision looming ahead, she had to make a choice. Stay with Boone on the Strip, to an uncertain end. Or pack up and head north to a safe haven.

As her boots sank into the sand, she noticed it had taken on a red tinge. Her destination was close, just up on the horizon. Hiking her pack higher up on her back she trudged on. Deciding to focus on the task at hand, she thought that maybe once it was out of the way, she could focus on giving Boone an answer.

* * *

Four days later Boone was putting distance between him and the Nellis Airforce base. Along side him was a ghoul named Raul. A self proclaimed mechanic who Boone had accidentally rescued from a radio station prison. His mind being on Vivienne, Boone had wandered off course, coming close to Black Mountain. Curiosity, mixed with the urge to feel the warm rifle on his back put to use again; Boone had ventured up the mountain path. After fighting through hoards of super mutants, he had stumbled across Raul, locked in a room at the top of the mountain.

Not one to leave the ghoul behind, Boone agreed to let him accompany him to Nellis. Truthfully he missed his companions, and the mechanic served well to quell his loneliness. When Raul proved to be adept at repairing weapons though, Boone decided that he would be a welcome addition to their ragtag group.

"So tell me about this girl Boss, the one you call Vivienne." Raul's scratchy voice rolled out, catching Boone's attention.

Frowning at the sand, he huffed loudly. "She's a handful." He finally managed to say.

"Red heads usually are." Raul chuckled. "You seemed to speak fondly of her earlier though. Why the change of heart?"

"Things are a bit...rocky. I'm hoping this time apart helps her make up her mind about us." He grumbled. "She's supposed to give me an answer when we return. Guess I'm just anxious..." He trailed off. Boone found it easy to talk to the ghoul, perhaps because he didn't seem to judge him. And Boone felt that maybe the old man had some insight, given his long years.

"Ah well, I can't help you there Boss. Never gave a woman an ultimatum before." Raul clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "But you're a handsome dude, so I bet she'll make the right decision."

_Ultimatum?_ Boone thought. Had he given her one? He decided that he hadn't, he had simply asked that she figure out where they stood. Though that task alone had seemed daunting enough to the girl.

"I hope so." He stated quietly, surprising himself with the sureness in his own voice. He looked up at New Vegas in the distance, his heart thumping as his boots hit the pavement. _Not long now_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Finally back at the Lucky 38, Vivienne sat down on her bed with a sigh. Her mind was a jumble of events from the past few days. During the first two days, the matter of giving Boone a decision was still muddled. However, she had managed to convince Papa Khan to cut ties with his Legion lackey; and get behind Eli's plan for an independent New Vegas. After that she had the time to get her mind clear. The long walk back to the Strip steeling her resolve as she caught sight of the neon signs.

As she sat pondering a bath, the elevator in the hall dinged loudly. Her heart jumped and she was on her feet instantly. She rounded the corner just as Boone stepped out alone, having left Raul at the Fort to "see an old friend". He gave her the tiniest of smiles as he crossed the carpeted distance between them. Butterflies danced madly in her stomach as she prepared herself. She took Boone's hand and pulled him into their room, shutting the door behind them.

"Sit down please." She said in a shaky voice, motioning to the bed.

Boone sighed and did as she told him. Taking off his sunglasses and looking at her, trying to catch her eyes. To his surprise she met his gaze boldly, a glimmer of something in them that he couldn't place.

"Before I met you and Eli, my plan was to travel north alone. A friend told me of a place up there called Ronto that is supposedly safe. If there is anything constant about me, it's my desire for safety. I'm tired of always running, staying on the move, never slowing down. My plan was to make a home there, live out my days as a healer." She walked over to him and stood next to the bed. "When you kissed me the other night, it wasn't a normal kiss. Not for me at least." She blushed.

Boone opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a hand in the air. "Please, let me get this out first." He nodded and she continued, looking back into his green eyes.

"I felt something when you kissed me, different from anything normal. I won't name it, because I simply don't understand it. But my reaction, second to happiness, was the urge to leave. I knew that if I kept going with you I would become more...attached." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. Boone sat very still, but he didn't frown.

Vivienne took this as a good sign and continued. "The idea of becomin' that way with you scared me. I knew that if that happened I would never get to Ronto. So I put on the brakes, I didn't want to hurt you when I eventually left. Or maybe I just didn't want to hurt myself, seein' as I'm probably the only one feelin' this way." She didn't mention that Eli's words days ago had also affected her decision. Why should she seek out safety when so many others braved the world with their heads high?

This time Boone did speak up. "I'm won't give a title to how I feel either, for the same reason. But I'm here aren't I?" He left the question hanging in the air, a good reply as any to her comment.

She nodded. "That's what I hoped for. And that's why I've decided to stay. I may not be making the best decision in the long run, no offense. But as I spent those nights at the Khan's camp under the stars I realized something. I already feel safe with you. It's not enough that you are trained to protect and kill. It's that you don't take control completely. You've given me the option to stay or go, and you don't try to force things. It's different from what I know." She moved closer then.

"You and I can never be perfect, not with our pasts still fresh on our minds. You won't let go of Carla, but I don't want you to. I won't let go of my hatred of the NCR, but that doesn't stop me from bein' with you now. Maybe we are both flawed in mirrored ways, and maybe our missing parts will be fitted with each others strengths. I realized this week that I every time I go after what I think is best for me, fate throws something else in the way. It's usually something terrible, but you are the first thing that's come across the path to my dream that has been good. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I want to stay and see if you are meant to be my fate after all. I'm not declaring my love for you, not at all. So please don't put up a wall."

She chewed her lip for a second, the hard part was yet to come. He took his beret off and set it on the night stand. Rubbing a hand over his head, he looked backup and spoke calmly. "Can I say something now?"

She shook her head and moved to stand directly in front of him. "I'm not done making my case. You want to be with me still, right?"

"Yes." He replied smoothly.

"And I want to show you now where I want to be with you." She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and straddled his lap. Boone eyed her suspiciously, being hushed once more before speaking, but this time by her lips. He rested his hands on her thighs as she kissed him hungrily, tugging his shirt up his back.

Her intentions now known to him, Boone pushed her back gently. "Vivienne, we've been over this. You don't have anything to prove, I believed your words."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "I'm not tryin' to prove anything to you. I know you believed me, as I never gave you any reason not to."

"Then what are you doing now?" He asked, trying to ignore the growing tightness in his belly. He recognized the glimmer in her eyes now. The look was one of determination. A very dangerous thing to have when he was trying his best to hold back. But the years of frustration clouded his mind, and the girl who sat in his lap didn't help. He watched her lick her lips slowly. She then leaned back, clinging to his lap with her legs so she could remove her shirt. The spark inside his head glowed furiously at the sight of her bare skin. He drew in a breath as she leaned forward again.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm doin' whatever I want. I don't care if you can't be as gentle as you think I need. At this moment, I don't want gentle. I want whatever you are, entirely. I didn't come back for a smoothed out version of you. I came back for who you are right now. So stop holdin' back and show me everything you are."

Her voice held only the tiniest hint of trembling as she spoke. Boone held back for a moment, weighing the consequences of going forward. Finally he gave in, realizing he didn't care about such things at the moment. The lustful man inside that he kept back for so long came out with fervor. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her roughly, letting the moment wash over him like a tidal wave.

Inside Vivienne's mind lived a tiny dark spot of worry. She was taking a step that she could never come back from. She was falling down into the abyss her choices created. She always knew that she would come across another choice like this one day. Another crater made in her world by a decision fueled by emotions.

But the way Vivienne figured it, was that if she had to fall again, here with Boone was as good a place as any.

* * *

**_As mentioned in chapter 11, all sex scenes will be posted on my adultfanfiction account. Hint hint._**

**_The characters Andrew and Kimbly belong to my friend "FalloutGuy1986". He was kind enough to let me use them here. I've RP'd with him (a GREAT was to develop characters. Everyone should try it in my opinion) so Vivienne and his two Khans have actually interacted. He is coming up in his writing well here on FF, and I'm lucky to have his help.  
_**

_**Also also, I have put up the first chapter of Eli's background. It started off as fan service since so many of you seem to like him (I'm looking at you Tash :) ). But it will actually play a larger part in the story that follows after HN. I'm a busy busy bee. That being said, I have to credit my friend "garfunkle and oates" here on FF as well for also helping me develop Eli better. Also through RPing. Thanks dearie, you've been invaluable as well. I am super blessed.**_


	16. Face

_**Sorry this took so long, I've been busy at work and catching up on sleep. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't fucking sleep :D. I've been drinking and playing too much Half Life 2. But anywho, here's the next chapter. It is mostly dialogue, but necessarily so. Shit is about to go down you guys.**_

* * *

Beside her Boone's panting was slowing down, a contented sigh ghosted out into the air from the man. Vivienne waited for her own heart to slow before she licked her lips with a smile and looked up at him. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his eyes were closed. She sat up gingerly, trying not to disturb the handsome man beside her. Turning to get up she was stopped by a warm hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Boone's gruff voice called out to her.

She turned back and looked at him with a grin. "To get a glass of water, would you like one?"

He shook his head, green eyes meeting her matching ones. "No, but can it wait? I wanna say something."

A strange feeling entered the pit of her stomach as she moved back to him. She knelt there, knees sinking into the mattress as her heart pounded. "Yes?"

"I want you to know, I don't think you are as flawed as you believe. You don't have to be a product of your circumstances Vivienne." He rested a hand on her knee as he looked at her seriously.

"I..." she started to say something, a detailed explanation as to why he was wrong. But part of her hoped desperately that it was true. And if a man like this could see a better version of herself than she could, then perhaps she could try too. "Thank you."

Sitting up next to her Boone turned and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Let's get dressed. Everyone will be back soon."

"Everyone?" she asked as she began to search for her clothes.

"I kinda picked up someone on the way to Nellis. A ghoul who was being held prisoner." He yanked his pants on, buttoning them swiftly. "I left him at the Follower's Fort so he could visit some other ghoul there, but he should be back soon. Eli as well."

Vivienne smiled as she re-did the clasps on her bra. "Well that's neat! I haven't seen a ghoul in a while, is he cool?"

Boone slid his sunglasses back on his nose, pulling a face. "I don't know about 'cool', but he's a good repairman."

She snorted, Boone was ever the practical one. I made sense that he would only bring someone who would prove useful. They walked together out into the lobby just as the elevator opened up. Raul walked out first with Arcade close on his heels.

"Arcade!" Vivienne squealed and ran at her friend.

Arcade caught her in a hug and spun her around. "Vivvy! You're looking much better these days. Why, you are practically glowing."

She laughed with a tinge of blush on her face as he sat her back to the floor. "Boone and Eli are keepin' me well fed and...happy."

Arcade reached out and shook Boone's hand with a wide grin. "Good deal. Well I heard that Raul here was headed your way, so I decided to tag along."

"I'm glad you did." Vivienne smiled and walked over to Raul. "Hi, I'm Vivienne." She held her hand out as he looked at her with a strange expression.

Raul took it and placed a kiss to the top of it. "Vivienne, nobre muy bonita."

She opened her mouth in surprise and huffed a laugh. "Gracias Señor, me halaga."

Raul looked at her with a smile and then back to Boone. "You never told me she spoke Spanish!"

"Didn't think about it." Boone replied, scratching his arm, frustrated that he couldn't understand them.

"Usted tendrá que le perdone, es por lo general se centran en cosas más serias." Vivienne replied to Raul, smiling as Boone looked more flustered.

"Sí, junté esto." Raul spoke back in a half whisper.

"Well, I see you two will be fast friends! Now where is Eli?" Arcade asked, breaking through the camaraderie of the two.

"He should be back soon, he's been to see the Brotherhood." Boone grumbled.

"Come sit down in the kitchen, we can fill you guys in on everything." Vivienne took Arcade's hand and they all followed to the table.

* * *

"Well, I always figured Eli was ambitious, but wow." Arcade sat back in his chair, taking in the story of things he missed over the past week.

Vivienne looked down the table at Boone as she chewed on her thumb. "Well, Boone and I are behind him. I really think we can make a difference here."

Raul spoke up then "Sounds like a big undertaking. Maybe I'll stick around, give you some wisdom."

Vivienne smiled at him as she pushed her curls away from her face. "A welcome addition, both of you. She looked to Arcade then.

He shrugged "I'm game if you are kid."

"I am. We can get more done this way." She grinned.

Just then the elevator opened up in the lobby, everyone turning to see Eli walking in with two women. Vivienne rolled her eyes, figures that he would come back with girls. She smiled at her friend as he walked in, his pack was bulging with something.

"Well lookie here, it's a fucking family reunion!" He clapped Arcade on the back before turning to Raul. "We even got a grandpa now."

Raul laughed and shook Eli's large hand. "You're one to talk Boss, you look pretty old yourself."

"Bullshit, I'm eternal." He grinned wide, gesturing to the women behind him. "This is Veronica and this spitfire is Cass."

Introductions were made and everyone eventually settled down around the table. Vivienne brought glasses and whiskey to the table for everyone, earning a huge smile from Cass.

"Girl, I think I like you already!" Cass held up her glass so Vivienne could fill it.

She filled the other woman's glass with a smile. "Social lubricant."

"My second favorite kind." Cass remarked as she took a drink. "Your Eli here is a pretty interesting fellow."

"Had to be to get you to come along. Though I imagine if I had just poured liquor on my dick you would follow me anywhere." Eli beamed.

"They have been like this for _days._" Veronica rolled her eyes.

Vivienne patted her arm sympathetically. "You don't even know the half of it."

Eli ignored the comment and turned to the Sniper at the head of the table. "Boone!" Eli bellowed, hoisting his pack on the table. "I got you a present."

Boone made a face at him as Eli reached in his pack. When he produced the "present" however, his eyes lit up slightly.

Eli sat a dog skin hat down in front of him, it was dirty and covered in dry blood. Boone looked back at the large man with a half grin. "Mr. Neutrality killed a Frumentarii? I am actually surprised, pleasantly so."

"I thought you would be. Found him in Nipton, had some stupid fucking name. Vulpes Encarta or something."

"Vulpes Inculta?!" Boone sat back in his chair. "He is, or was one of Caesar's most trusted men."

"Well then, I guess that makes this a big present. Funny though, he was easy as fuck to kill." Eli shrugged.

Beside him Cass scoffed. "Only because you went into a full on berserk. I thought you were gonna tear down the damn town!"

Eli frowned at her before knocking back the rest of his glass. Vivienne looked over at him, recognizing the strange look on the man's face.

"What happened Eli? Are you okay?" She reached across and touched his hand.

Eli took it and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I had a bit of a flashback...guess I knew someone in Nipton before I got fucking shot. Some girl with green hair, I think she was a prostitute or something." He sat her hand down and looked up. "I panicked, they had killed everyone in town. And the idea of being where someone might know me, and the possibility of them being dead...well I did kinda go berserk. I killed those motherfuckers, with Cass' help, and then we went searching. No green haired girl amongst the dead though. Guess she'd already left before the Legion arrived." He sighed.

"Eli, I'm so sorry." Vivienne refilled his glass, knowing he would need it.

"Ah fuck it, wasn't meant to be I guess." He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. "We got a truce going with the Brotherhood now though, that's all that matters. And a steady supply to the Strip thanks to Cass and her contacts. How did things go with the Boomers and the Khans?"

Boone set the dog hat on the ground and folded his hands. "The Boomers have a greed to help us at the Dam. In exchange for a steady supply of scrap of course."

"That'll be easy enough. Vivvy?" Eli looked at the small girl.

"The Khans are in too. I helped them weed out a Legion guy in their camp and convinced them to start runnin' healin' chems instead of drugs." She looked up proud, keeping the fact that she had taught them about healing chems a year ago, to herself. "They will send us some help at the Dam too when the time comes."

"Hot damn!" Eli clapped his hands together loudly. "Well that's enough work for now, let's fucking party."

A cheer erupted from the table, with the exception of Boone. He was busy staring at the hat of Vulpes, wishing that he had gone with Eli. Vivienne walked over to him as everyone began milling around the suite, drinking and talking excitedly.

"You will still get your turn, don't worry." She settled into his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Boone rested his hand on her leg with a sigh. "I know, I just wish it would happen soon."

The small girl frowned, to her, the longer the could hold off on going against the Legion the better. Eli walked back into the kitchen for another bottle and eyed the couple.

"You gonna sit on his dick all day? Or are you gonna come join the party?" He grinned.

Vivienne stood up and grabbed the bottle of scotch from him. "I would have thought that _was _your idea of a party." She smiled and walked off to join the others.

"She does have a point there." Eli mused, tuning back to Boone. "Come on ya lucky bastard, let's get you drunk."

* * *

A few hours later Vivienne found herself sharing a couch with Cass. The older woman's cheeks were a bright red and her hat had been lost to Veronica, who was now dancing with Arcade.

"You hold your liquor pretty well for a tiny little thing." Cass nudged her arm.

Vivienne shrugged and smiled at her. "Not a lot of clean water where I'm from. I grew up drinkin' homemade alcohol mostly because it was the only thing sterile."

"Sounds like my kind of place! Where you from shorty?" The older woman slurred.

"Texas." Vivienne said as she looked at the fellow redhead.

Cass's smile faltered. "Texas huh? My Dad was last seen heading that way...I wonder if he ever made it?"

"Your Dad? I met a guy from the Mojave in the remnants of Comanche once. What is his name?" Vivienne asked.

Cass turned to answer before she was yanked up by Eli. "Come on Cass you owe me a dance."

Cass laughed and handed her bottle to Vivienne before going off with the large man. Vivienne sat there blinking "That...is quite the coincidence." she mumbled to herself.

She got up then eager to find Boone, but on her way she was stopped by Raul.

"Chica, do you have a moment?" he looked down at her with a small smile.

"Si." She replied in Spanish.

He pulled her out to the makeshift dance floor in the living room. His rough hand held hers as they swayed back and forth. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you since we met in the hall."

Vivienne cast him a puzzled look before he leaned in putting his mouth near her ear.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, because I know there are always two sides to a story. But I felt you should know. I've seen your face before Chica."

"I have traveled a long way, so I guess that's possible." She shrugged, suddenly taken back by the tone of his voice.

"The thing is, I've not seen you in person before. Only in a drawing..." He paused, wondering if she would understand. When she stayed quiet he realized that she honestly didn't know. "Your pretty face is all over wanted posters back west. There is an NCR bounty on your head my dear."

Vivienne's blood ran cold, she stopped dancing immediately and looked at the old ghoul. Her heart pounded loudly, more so when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Boone's voice sliced through her thoughts, sending more panic into her shaking hands.

"Sure thing Boss!" Raul let her go and gave her a sympathetic smile before walking away.

Boone took her small hands in his own and pulled her close. He began dancing with her, her feet shuffling awkwardly as she tried to keep up. "Don't tell me you are nervous about dancing with me." Boone chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about dancin'." She let out a shaky laugh as he held her close.

The urge to run was working it's way back into her legs as they moved. Every part of her screamed inside to leave, to get as far away as possible. But the naive sense that her friends might protect her kept her in place. They would trust her over the NCR wouldn't they? She looked back up at Boone, fear dancing in her eyes.

Well, maybe not _everyone_.

* * *

**_Sorry once more if my Spanish is shitty. Here is the exchange in English._**

**_R- "Vivienne, very pretty name."_**

**_V- "Thank you sir, I'm flattered."_**

**_-small convo with Boone and Raul-_**

**_V- "You will have to forgive him, he is usually focused on more serious things."_**

**_R- "Yes, I gathered that."_**

**_CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Muahahhaaaa *coughs*_**


	17. Errands

_**This'll be short. I've got family coming in this weekend, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I will be doing MASSIVE time-lines/outlines for this story and MHB in my downtime this weekend though. So expect things to pick up soon, I had a mega epiphany yesterday about the plot line here. I'm excited/terrified about where this is going to go...  
Also, A HUGE thank you to my dear Garfunkle and oates. I posted this chapter last night and she pointed out a misused plot line on my part. So everything is all better now. Thanks again dear, I will get some more sleep in your honor lol.  
**_

* * *

An hour later the party had died down, and everyone had retired to their beds. Eli and Cass disappeared into his room. Veronica and Arcade shared a bed, leaving Raul to take the only other one in the room with them. Boone had opted to lay out two bedrolls, side by side in the living room for privacy. In the mean time,Vivienne busied herself in the bathroom, avoiding Boone. Yet again.

Her hands moved slowly through the cooling water as she sighed. Just when things were coming back to a steady pace, Raul had dropped a bomb in her lap. She wondered how long she had before someone in the NCR recognized her face. Or worse, how long it would be before posters were put up in the Mojave, to where Boone could see them. She could only hope that never happened, or at least that Eli would have the Strip under his thumb by the time it did. Her saving grace was that Boone wasn't in contact with the army anymore. Other than the occasional chat with a soldier in a bar, he was outside the realm of communication.

She sank down into the water, washing her hair quickly. Vivienne knew she couldn't stay in longer, Boone would come looking soon. Rising from the tub after a rinse, she dried off and drained the water. Her heart thumped sadly as she walked to the mirror with a frown. A pair of shiny scissors gleamed up at her, almost mockingly. Reaching out, Vivienne picked up the shears and began cutting her wet hair. Damp tendrils fell sporadically as she snipped her shoulder length locks. With each cut, her heart sank a little further. When she finished it now fell only to the tops of her ears. Vivienne stared back into the mirror, the sight was overwhelming. The fear burned hot in her stomach, hoping it would be enough to throw off anyone who had seen her Wanted posters. Vivienne's bottom lip quivered and she had to force herself to look away from her reflection. She covered her mouth as a stifled sob escaped. Pressing her hand against her lips almost painfully she blinked back the tears.

_It's all necessary, it had to be done. _She told herself. It wasn't just the loss of her pretty hair, but more the emerging figure from her new look. She looked dramatically different, younger and more delicate, much more like the self image she tried to hide. It was as if the frightened girl inside her was now out for everyone to see. Taking a few gasping breaths she began collecting the hair from the sink, and stuffing it into the trash. Drying her eyes she put her night shirt on and walked to the living room with her head held high.

* * *

"Hey...w-wow." Boone was sitting up in his bedroll, leaning against the wall. He had taken off his boots and shirt and was now looking at her with wide eyes. "It looks, nice."

Vivienne bit her lip and joined him on the floor. "Thanks, I...decided I liked Veronica's hair and wanted to try it out."

He stared down at the top of her head while she fidgeted with the covers. Boone was no fool. He had been married long enough to know, when a girl cuts her hair that much, something is wrong. And she looked frightened, smaller somehow. He would have to keep more of an eye out for her now. "I'm sure she will be flattered." He spoke quietly, drawing her to lay against his chest.

Vivienne was asleep within minutes, the day had taken a lot out of her. As she snoozed quietly, Boone sat awake. The feeling that something was wrong was growing in his stomach, he didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

The next morning Vivienne and Boone joined their group in the kitchen. Eli was cooking up a storm with Veronica. Cass and Raul were listening as Arcade was talking animatedly about politics. However his speech on the effectiveness of propaganda was cut short when he saw Vivienne.

"Y-your hair!" He stammered loudly.

Eli turned around and bopped Arcade on the head with his spatula, giving Vivienne a lopsided smile. "You look lovely darlin'."

Vivienne returned the smile and did her best to avoid Raul's knowing look as she sat next to Cass. Boone took the seat next to her, grabbing a cup of black coffee from the table.

"I didn't mean that it looked bad, it's just a big change. What brought that on?" Arcade remarked, rubbing the top of his head.

"So what is on the agenda for today Eli?" Boone asked, changing the subject. He could feel Vivienne relax next to him.

"First, the best motherfucking breakfast you have ever had. And second, well we can talk about that once we have eaten." Eli smiled a half smile, his eyes were distant.

Boone cocked an eyebrow, both Eli and Vivienne seemed to have something weighing their minds. He wondered briefly if they were plotting anti-NCR ideas behind his back. His stomach burned and he dismissed the thought quickly with a swig of coffee.

The rag tag group ate their breakfast, chatting happily as they still got to know one another. Eli kept the conversation going, as was his custom. But Vivienne sat quietly, still looking worried.

"Vivvy!" Eli's voice boomed from across the table.

Her head snapped up and she blushed as she realized everyone was looking at her. "Yes'm?"

"I was saying that we should all go down to Gomorrah. House has had his securitrons there all week cleaning it up. I want everyone's input on the remodel." He re-explained. When he cast an eye to her plate he frowned. It was untouched, something that he had never known her to do. Looking to Boone they exchanged a knowing glance before Eli looked back to Vivienne. "So you coming?"

"Actually, there was something I needed to take care of in Freeside today." She said quietly.

"Alright, I won't force ya. But you should take sniper boy with you." He waved a hand to a grateful Boone.

Vivienne visibly flinched and looked around the table. Her eyes settled on Arcade, chewing on her lip she spoke up. "I was actually hoping Arcade could go with me." She looked to Boone then with a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to catch up with him."

Boone's grip tightened on his mug, but he forced himself to take a breath. "As long as you take someone with you, that's fine."

"Yeah...I need to run a few errands myself." Arcade stuttered.

Boone rolled his eyes, Arcade was a worse liar than Vivienne.

"Well count me out too." Boone muttered. "I have errands as well, not in Freeside." He added.

Down at the end of the table Raul shifted uncomfortably, catching Boone's eye. "Raul, why don't you join me?" he added. Raul simply nodded in response.

"Sounds like your casino will have a more feminine touch Eli." Veronica laughed.

Eli snorted and tossed back the rest of his morning whiskey. "Ah fuck it. Might as well, it'll be the cutest little whorehouse in the Mojave."

"You're keeping it a whorehouse?!" Cass looked at him incredulously.

"But a _nice_ whorehouse. It'll be run a lady and one-hundred percent drug free. There is still a need for it, good revenue and all." He spread his hands across the table. "Believe it or not, some ladies enjoy that kind of work."

"And I'm sure you know all of them." Cass huffed.

Veronica nudged her. "Someone sounds jealous!"

Cass nudged her back harder. "Fuck that, let's get going."

They all stood up from the table and filtered out into the suite, gathering their things. Boone reached out and caught Vivienne's arm, pulling her into the bathroom. She stumbled free from his grip, pausing by the sink. He locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and looked at her. She was busy staring at the trashcan where a few orange-ish curls stuck out. Frowning he cleared his throat until she looked at him.

"What is so important in Freeside?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What is so important 'not-in-Freeside'?" She quipped.

"Like you and _Arcade_, I have errands."

She laughed "You're upset that I'm not takin' you with me?"

"No. I'm upset that you are being secretive." he narrowed his eyes.

"Boone, yew are doing the same thing. Gotta take Raul somewhere huh?"

He spread his arms out. "Yeah, he's a mechanic. Handy guy to have."

"Arcade's a doctor, also handy."

"Just a doctor though, not combat trained. Freeside is a dangerous place."

She sighed. "So that is what this is about. I think we will be fine, Arcade can fight better than you think."

"You may think that, but I would feel better if I was with you." A charming smile passed over his face then, trying to persuade her.

She crossed the tiny room and took his large hand in hers. "Boone, I will be fine. This really is just a trip for me and Arcade to catch up. If it makes you feel better I'll hire a couple of kings at the gate. Though hire is a bad word, since I'm never charged." She grinned.

For all his intuition, Boone just wanted to believe the simple explanation for once. "Fine, just be careful."

"Always." She promised with a grin. Standing on the tips of her toes, she placed a kiss on his lips.

His hands wrapped around her back before she could step back down to her former height. Holding her there he kissed her with more force. He thought briefly of taking her there against the wall. Nothing fancy, just a quick fuck between two coseismal people. But a loud knock on the door stopped things at simple kissing.

Breaking away, he opened the door. Face to face with a grinning Arcade, Boone huffed pulling Vivienne out the door.

"You are only going to be separated for a few hours, not an eternity!" He teased.

Eli looked over from where he was and raised an eyebrow. "Shit, if I was in his shoes, I'd never leave the suite."

Vivienne rolled her eyes at Eli. "You wanna bang it out real quick?"

Boone made a strained noise at the sight of Eli perking up. "She is joking." he said flatly.

"An invitation is a fucking invitation." Eli said with a shrug and a smirk.

Crinkling her nose Vivienne chuckled. "I'm sorry I even joked 'bout it."

Eli walked over and patted her butt. "Ah I would never try to steal you away from Boone here. You would fucking come freely. Pun intend."

She swiped at him, missing as he backed away laughing. Boone went to stand next to her protectively.

"Ah good grief, come on Captain Grab Ass. Let's get going." Cass walked by and dragged Eli by the elbow into the elevator with Veronica in tow.

"Give me strength." Veronica sighed, waving as the doors slid shut.

Vivienne waved them off before looking up at Boone. "Sorry, you know I can't help rilin' him up."

"Yes...I remember." Boone frowned, recalling the morning after they first met her.

"Well Boss, we got things to do right?" Raul walked up, almost silently.

Boone nodded. "Yes." He cupped Vivienne's cheeks in his hands and kissed her briefly, never one for much PDA.

Watching as Boone and Raul walked to the elevator, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Well, angry fire breathing demon butterflies obviously, for all their violence inside.

"Be careful" Boone and Raul said to her in unison. They looked at each other suddenly, puzzled as the doors closed.

Vivienne made a small whining sound, worrying about the two of them being together all day. Surely Raul wouldn't tell on her, right?

"So, what's all this stuff about errands in Freeside? What are we really doing?" Arcade asked from behind.

She turned to look at him, his arms were crossed and he was frowning.

"Well, we _are_ runnin' an errand in Freeside. But there is more to it than just business." She conceded.

"Care to tell me?"

"I will when we get there, no use in explainin' it to two people."

Arcade gave her a puzzled look, one that she shrugged off. They climbed into the lift, Vivienne holding onto Arcade's hand suddenly. He looked down at her with a concerned gaze. "You're not pregnant are you?"

She coughed awkwardly. "Dammit Arcade, no...jeeze."

He breathed a small sigh of relief and squeezed her hand, smiling again.

"This is sufficiently more frightenin'." She admitted quietly.

Arcade lost his smile again. "...How much more frightening?"

She thought for a moment "Like a Deathclaw with a ripper attached to his tail, after he's been set on fire. And given a bottle of buffout...washed down by absinthe."

He looked at her for a second, then very uncharacteristically added. "Fucking fuck."

* * *

_****Look at Arcade, talking like Eli. D'aaaaaw! I am tempted to do a short alternate dimension story where Eli and Viv get it on. Their size difference alone would be...intriguing. Hmmm, lemme know what you guys think.  
Also for those of you who know what "coseismal" is (I'm a big Geology nerd) you might think I used the word incorrectly. But really, really really, it fits so much better than you know. **_


	18. Sanctuary

_**A HUGE thank you for everyone who has stuck with me for so long. I really appreciate every single one of you. Whether you review, follow, or simply lurk around, I am lucky to have you guys. **_**:,D**

* * *

Vivienne and Arcade made the short trip into Freeside with no resistance. They walked on through the slum making happy chatter as friends do. Though Arcade had a hard time not asking questions when she led them to the Kings. He simply looked down at her from the corner of his eye as they walked inside, unsure of what was happening. Vivienne was all smiles up until the point Pacer caught her eye. He was leaning against the door frame to the stage room as always. With a sickening grin across his face he spoke to Vivienne.

"Hey there toots, did you miss me?" His words snaked out between his smirking lips.

She stayed quiet, simply digging a few caps out for the "toll" and throwing them in his face.

Pacer flinched as they hit his face, throwing an arm out to stop her from passing. "What the fuck Vivienne?!"

"Get out of my way Pacer." she glowered.

"Um, is there a problem here?" Arcade asked from behind.

Vivienne sneered up at Pacer. "There might be, if he doesn't move his damn arm."

"Pacer! Leave the girl alone." the Kings voice boomed from behind the door.

Pacer lowered his arm and stuck his tongue out at the pair as they went inside.

"Sorry doll, if I'd have known you were coming I would have posted him elsewhere." The King smiled apologetically as he stood.

She tried to muster a smile in return. "Don't worry about it King."

"Arcade, how nice to see you. How have you been?" the King grinned as he looked over at the tall man.

Arcade had a lopsided grin on his face as he replied. "I'm fine, thank you. It's nice to see you as well."

"Sit down sit down." the King gestured at a couple chairs. "What brings you to my table girly?"

They all took a seat and Vivienne let out a quiet sigh. "I might be in a bit of trouble...with the NCR."

The King raised an eyebrow at Arcade who shrugged. "Well then you're at the right place. What can the King do for his favorite girl?"

"There may...no, there will come a time when I might need a place to lay low." Vivienne looked at him, not bothering to mask her worry. "And I was thinkin' that here would be the best place."

The King nodded slowly "Well, you know I would do anything for you Vivienne...but I would like to know why."

"If, if I could just not go into too much detail...bad memories and such..." she spoke quietly.

"Tell me what you can then." he offered her a cigarette.

Arcade frowned when she took it, but remained silent.

After lighting the stick and taking in a deep puff she began to speak. "There is a bounty on my head. Now I don't know for how much, but I do know why." She cast a glance at the King to see his reaction. When he remained calm she continued. "It's entirely a twisted up lie, I promise. But it's very complicated...I know a few things that the NCR wouldn't want goin' public...so they are goin' to do everything they can to pin it all on me. I've expected this for some time, but I never imagined I would be anywhere near here when it happened."

"So that's why you cut your hair." Arcade expressed.

"Yeah..." She sighed before taking another drag.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that Samuel guy would it?" the King asked carefully.

She looked up wide eyed before letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes. How do you know about him?"

The King opened his hands before clasping them together again. "Doll, I have eyes and ears all over Freeside. I know what went down last time you were in town outside the NCR food kitchen. And well, he came looking for you about a week ago here. He never told me why, but he seemed very, how shall I say? Unstable."

"He _is_ unstable, he's a mind fucked killing machine. They all were..." she looked off to the side. "From what I could gather, Samuel and his unit were part of some NCR test. Some messed up crap shot at putting violent sociopaths into a trained group for "_delicate_" missions. I just happened to cross paths with them at the wrong time." Her hand strayed to her bandana.

"Like experiments?" Arcade asked.

"I'm not sure if those guys were specifically. I think they were all like that to begin with, just organized by the NCR. But there was some talk about experimentation back in California. Somethin' to do with a Doctor named Mollie...something. I can't remember her last name." She puffed on the cigarette angrily. "I don't want to go into any more detail. For all I know about them, it's probably best that you know as little as possible. I don't want you guys wrapped up in this any more than you have to be."

The King sat back and looked at her for a moment. "So how does this work then? Do they know where you are?"

"I don't think so, Raul, a friend...told me that he'd seen wanted posters with my face on them back west. Though he didn't say how far west, I imagine it won't be long until they are here in the Mojave." She frowned.

"That must be why Samuel was looking for you. To fish you out for the NCR?" Arcade ventured.

"Probably..." she snubbed the cigarette out and looked back at the King. "I just need a place to go if they do start lookin' for me. You have eyes and ears everywhere, so I'm hopin' that you can give me a heads up if they start askin' around."

The King smiled "You know my door is always open to you Vivienne."

She finally let herself smile back. "Thank you."

Arcade sat up and looked over at her. "I hate to be the party pooper, but how much of this does Boone know?"

Her smile dropped as she glanced over at him. "Nothin', and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I'm not sure how he'd react, knowin' that I'm an enemy of his Government and all."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea Viv? Wouldn't it be better hearing it from you first? You know, as opposed to seeing your face plastered all over the Strip."

"I..." she paused as her stomach burned with the sudden thought of his face. "Things are goin' really good right now. I'm scared if I tell him that he will leave...or worse, turn me in himself."

The King waved a hand in front of her face then. "Hey hey, none of that thinking. I doubt Soldier boy would turn you in, he has to have his doubts about the Two Headed Bear already."

"Why do you say that?" She asked quietly.

"He's first recon right? They were at Bitter Springs when that terrible mess went down." The King furrowed his brow. "Nobody was happy about that, even the Soldiers."

"What's Bitter Springs?" She asked. When Arcade and the King looked shocked she rolled her eyes. "I've lived in a shack for ninety percent of the time I've been here. Plus, I was never keen on listenin' to NCR business."

Arcade looked at the King "You tell her. I won't be responsible for her knowledge of that once Boone finds out."

The King nodded, lighting a cigarette of his own before telling the story.

Once he was finished he looked over at the short girl. She was doing her best to grip the chair as she processed everything.

"Those poor people...I have friends in Red Rock, they never told me. Guess I can understand why though. But that explains so much about Boone's...other issues." She shook her head, remembering his strange hinting about NCR regrets back at Boulder City months earlier.

"Now you see why Craig may be a bit inclined to believe your story." The King offered.

"Maybe." she said, a slight twinge of hope in her voice. "But I can't risk tellin' him right now. Not while things are going so well...I just can't. I don't want to lose him."

"Alright baby girl, but don't keep it from him too long. You can't keep a man's trust with secrets." The King smiled.

"I know, I know. But thank you, for the advice and for the sanctuary." She smiled.

* * *

Behind the stage curtain Pacer watched as Vivienne and Arcade bid farewell to the King. Having heard every word, he was grinning like the snake he was. After they left he made his way out the back of the building, avoiding his fellow kings, and slipped out the gate to the Mojave.

It was a few days journey, but Pacer didn't mind in the least. He had a fantastic story to mull over his mind as he walked. And a burning sense of revenge to spur him on as he made his was to the Mojave Outpost.

When he finally arrived at the Outpost he was brimming over with excitement. Sauntering up to the counter inside, he gave the Soldier there a big smile. "I have a tidbit of information on a person of interest. I was wondering if you knew anything about a Vivienne from Texas. Red curly hair, about this tall?" He held a hand out beside his chest.

"Vivienne...hmmm, doesn't ring a bell. Let me ask my C.O. One moment please." The Soldier disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a Ranger in tow.

"I hear you have some information for me." the Ranger smiled.

"Yes sir. You see, I was out in California a few weeks ago and I saw a Wanted poster there. Had a real pretty girl on it, so the picture stuck in my mind." He licked his lips as he spun the lie. "Now when I got home to the Strip I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the very same girl walking by!"

"And you are sure of this?" The Ranger looked down his nose.

"The very same, I assure you." Pacer nodded furiously. "Now, I'm not sure where she is currently, but I bet she's still in the area. What I was wondering is, could I get some of those posters? I could put them up around the Strip for you, and in Freeside."

The Ranger nodded. "Let me see if I can find that crate."

He disappeared for a while again, while Pacer leaned on the counter lazily. When the Ranger returned again he handed Pacer a large stack, wrapped in brown packaging. "I really appreciate the tip sir. I'll be sure to pass these out to my boys on patrol at Camp McCarran as well. The NCR doesn't take criminals lightly." He tipped his cowboy hat at the man.

"It was my pleasure sir, my civic duty really." He replied, sealing the lie with another smile.

* * *

As Pacer began his walk back to Freeside he thought happily to himself. "_Two days there, and two days back_._ That should be plenty of time for her to start feeling nice and safe again. Nice and safe until the NCR comes knocking on her door. What I wouldn't give to see the look on her face, and that fucking Sniper's too."  
_  
He let out a laugh as the lights of New Vegas came into view days later.

"You been bad to me woman, But it's coming back home to you."

* * *

_**Pacer, you dirty dirty motherfucker.**_

_**Last line is from the song "Your time is gonna come" by Led Zepplin.**_


	19. Wanted

_**In order for me to keep this chapter from being a BAJILLION words long, we shall consider it Part One. Part Two will be up directly after this since the outline has been written for months. Possibly this evening 06/12/2013.**_

"_**What you can see is only half of who you are. What you can say is only half of what you mean."  
-East West**_

* * *

In the days that followed, Vivienne had gone from paranoid, into a strange sense of calm. With the King backing her if she needed him, and Boone blissfully unaware, things eventually went back to normal in the Lucky 38.

Eli had begun to put things in order on the strip already. Employing Raul's steady hands to fix up the things House hadn't gotten to, the casinos ran better than ever. Cass ensured a good supply, while Veronica attended to more technological matters. Even Arcade got into things, delving into House's extensive library to find useful information for the Followers. Boone was making daily trips down to the NCR Embassy, trying to do his best to figure out how the Strip and the NCR could co-exist in the future.

But much to Eli's chagrin, while he oversaw everything, and everyone was doing their part, Vivienne refused to leave the suite. She would always come up with a clever excuse of some sort; and for the first few days he simply chalked it up to her dislike of the crowds. But as time marched on, he grew more and more frustrated with her. On this particular morning everyone else had already left to attend to their matters, Eli remained behind with Vivienne.

* * *

"Okay Viv, I've been fucking quiet for too long. What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, glaring at her as she sat at the kitchen table sharpening her knives.

Her hands hovered over the whet stone for a second before continuing their motions. "What do you mean?" She asked, never looking up.

He pulled a chair out and moved it to her side. Sitting down with a thud he gave her shoulder a slight push. "You've become a fucking hermit. For someone who was _so excited _to help me with the Strip, you sure are falling down on the job."

"What is there for me to do? Everyone else is takin' care of things. I'm still here if you need an opinion." She replied coolly. Spitting on the stone, she moved on to her other knife.

"Vivienne..." He spoke, his deep voice steady. "Could you stop that for a second and look at me?"

Her shoulders slumped a little as she set down her weapon and looked up at him from the corner of her eye, like a child in trouble. "Yes?" She replied, giving him her best pout.

Eli reached our a finger and pushed her lip back into place. "Quit that shit, I'm being serious. There is obviously something up with you. I asked you to help me when we first came here two months ago. And I expect you to make good on the promise you made." He retracted his hand, reaching now for a cigarette in his pocket. He stuck it between his teeth and light it with a match."But more importantly, I want to know what's wrong with you. Spill it." He grumbled, blowing smoke across the table.

Vivienne looked up at him fully now, her bright green eyes dancing over his face. "Eli, I can't tell you...I haven't even told Boone."

"I call bullshit. You didn't tell Boone a lot of fucking things that you told me about Samuel." He waved the cigarette at her.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to scare him off. I knew you wouldn't head for the hills if I told you about what he did to me." She replied before chewing on her thumb.

"Why? 'Cause we aren't fucking?" He asked flatly.

Looking at him with a start she pulled her thumb out from in-between her teeth. "Well...to put it bluntly, yes."

He huffed a laugh "Dammit girl, even if we were, you're right...I wouldn't have run off. I have a feeling I'm guilty of some of those things myself. But only with a willing partner."

She furrowed her brow. "You get off on that shit? What the hell Eli..."

"Hey..." he spread his hands out across the table. "I never said I wanted to do it to someone. But _I _do have some interesting scars that speak...volumes."

Vivienne looked at him for a second before snatching one of her knives from the table. She grabbed his wrist and pressed the tip of the blade against the heel of his hand. The man never showed any signs of worry, he didn't even flinch. He simply let out a very quiet groan as a drop of blood rose up from where pushed the blade in.

"Shit...you weren't joking" She whispered, watching the content look on his face. She shook her head and dropped his hand.

Instinctively he brought his hand to his generous mouth and licked the blood from his palm. Looking back at her shocked face he grinned. "Darling, when are you going to realize that I don't fucking lie?"

"When did you realize...?" She began.

"When we fought those Omertas weeks ago." He replied, giving her a very calm look. "You sure know how to change the subject Vivvy."

She fumbled with her knife, trying to think of something to say. Out in the lobby, the ding of the elevator saved her from speaking on the matter further. "That'll be Boone." she replied with a smile and looked towards the door.

Her smile was met with a look of pure fury on Boone's red face as he stormed in. Taken aback, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong. But before she could speak, Boone slammed his hand down on the table, sending her tools clattering to the floor.

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelled as he yanked his sunglasses off to look in her eyes.

As her eyes fell to where his hand was, a small noise broke free of her throat. Under Boone's hand was what appeared to be a freshly printed Wanted poster. He moved his hand away, revealing a very detailed drawing of her face and a large sum printed over her head.

"Wanted for the _murder_ of six NCR soldiers. SIX Vivienne! What is going on!?" He demanded.

"Wh-where did you get that?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Wasn't hard to find. They are all over the Strip! They were also handing them out down at the Embassy." Boone replied as he crossed his arms.

"Fucking hell Vivienne..." Eli muttered. Picking up the poster he read it over. "This is a two-hundred _thousand_ dollar bounty."

"That's NCR dollars though...so it's not that much right?" She said, giving a short faltering laugh.

Boone pulled up a chair and sat down beside Eli. "This isn't a laughing matter. I need you to explain this, _carefully_."

Chewing on her lip, she looked back and forth between him and Eli. Once more the elevator dinged out in the lobby.

"Vivienne!? We gotta get to the Kings! They already..." Arcade began, shouting out to her until he made it to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks, holding a poster in his hands. "Ooops..."

"You knew about this Doc?" Eli looked over at him, raising his eyebrows.

Boone's dark look sent Arcade into a stutter. "Well...yes and no...and...I...Vivienne?"

All eyes turned towards her as she gripped her chair. "It's okay Arcade...have a seat, you might as well be here for this too."

Boone shook his head as Arcade joined them."Secrets..."

"Justified secrets!" She said suddenly, trying to defend herself. "I told you before that there was more to my story...things that I didn't want to go into."

"Yeah, until you could trust me. So I guess this means you don't then?" He asked, looking over at her with a hurt expression.

She sighed quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "No, I...I just didn't want you to leave me..."

Boone stayed quiet for a few seconds, folding his hands in is lap he finally spoke. "What's this part about the Kings?"

"That was my idea!" Arcade spoke up suddenly. "She needed a place to lay low, in case these came out." He held up the paper.

"You know...we can protect you Vivienne." Eli said. His face was calm as he tried to quell the tension in the room.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the elevator once more.

"Aye, chica! Que tiene que ver este!" (You need to see this.) Raul called out. He too had a guilty look on his face as he entered the kitchen. "Uh...hey Boss." He nodded at Boone.

"Does _everyone_ know about this?!" Boone growled.

"Just Raul and Arcade...and just about the posters." Vivienne replied, looking down at her lap.

"Come join the fun old man." Eli motioned to an empty chair for Raul. The ghoul sat down, occupying his hands with a cigarette. "We might as well wait for the others. At this rate they'll be here soon.

The small group sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited. Vivienne kept her eyes on her lap as Eli patted her arm periodically. His comfort, in the place of where she wanted Boone's to be, cause her chest to hurt. She picked at the leather binding on one of her knife handles, trying to keep from shaking. As the minutes ticked by she could feel Boone's gaze on her. When she finally got up the courage to look at him, she immediately regretted it.

His face was a mixture of disappointment and pain. His tanned skin showed it's creases in the dim light of the kitchen, making him seem older. It was all she could do to not throw herself at his feet and apologize profusely. She knew what she had done hurt him, and betrayed his trust. But the fear of him learning the truth had been much stronger.

Eventually Cass and Veronica turned up, posters in hand and confused looks on their faces. Eli directed them to sit down and explained the situation thus far. Once everyone had taken a seat, Eli reached out and put his large hand on her shoulder. "Alright Viv, you have a story for us?"

She looked over at Boone as her bottom lip trembled. "I'm very, very sorry for what you are about to learn. About myself, and about your government."

* * *

_**"You're only going to be what you say." -East West**_


	20. Truth

_**Inspiration for this chapter is from "The Noose" by A Perfect Circle. For those of you who are curious, I have seen the song interpreted as a reference to the War in Iraq. And how a certain administration in the Government handled it. It's just a tiny nod towards the NCR, and their decisions that follow throughout Human Nature, My Heart Burns, and the eventual sequel to HN.**_

**_Well here it is. Part Two, and finally, the truth. Or at least, the truth that Vivienne knows. There are always two sides to every story. Sometimes three._**

* * *

Vivienne took a deep breath before beginning. Memories washed over her mind like a bad flood, calling up all the things she had kept inside for four years. Almost as if on cue, the scar on her back began to itch. Something it hadn't done since she was a child. Every mark on her body followed suit, tingling and irritating her as she recalled her past. She did her best to ignore them as she felt six pairs of eyes on her, awaiting the story. However the difficulty lie not in speaking, but in staying still. She fidgeted in her chair as she rubbed her sweating palms over her thighs, feeling the raise of scars there.

Her mind flashed back to the night she received the majority of them. Shutting her eyes then, it was as if she was back in that dingy hotel. Samuel was holding her against the wall as he slid a blade across her thigh, time and time again. Chills ran up her back as she saw his face, and what a face it was. His jet black hair, sharp nose and strong jaw fit together into a picture perfect visage. He was certainly handsome, that couldn't be denied. It was after all, what had drawn her into his trap in the first place.

His dark brown eyes had bored into her skull as she looked at him that night. Once she had seen them as kind and intriguing, but after that night they looked much different. A cruelty she had never known shone through them from that point on. And at the moment, that was all Vivienne could see in her mind. She forced her eyes open looking around the room to remind her where she really was. As she pulled her knees to her chest, Vivienne finally began her story.

"When I was fourteen, a group of NCR men came to my tribe, lookin' for a place about two hundred miles from our camp." She crossed her arms, trying to keep the cold feeling inside her chest from spreading. "They had no idea how to get there, and they were in need of a scout. By that time, I had given up completely on my tribe ever acceptin' me, and I just needed a way out."

"So I agreed to scout for them, under the naïve pretense that when we were done, they might take me back to California with them. And I couldn't have been more wrong." She reached out to Eli then, and plucked a crumpled cigarette from his front pocket, where he always kept them. She shakily placed it between her lips, holding it in place with her tongue. Eli lit a match for her and brought it to her mouth as she puffed the cherry to life.

"Thanks." She gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Anyway, under strict orders fromt heir Commanding Officer, Carter, we only traveled a night time. That should have been my first clue that this wasn't a simple resource recon mission like they told me. But I had never known anything outside of my camp. For all I knew, that was how people traveled." She shrugged, letting her shoulders slump back down as she inhaled the smoke.

"Over the weeks that followed, I began a sort of relationship with Samuel. It was easy to do, he was the most handsome person I'd ever seen, and he gave me the attention I craved for so long. I was elated to be free, to be wanted, and I blindly fell into his arms." Vivienne looked over at Boone, more worry piling onto her mind. "When we made it to the halfway point in Comanche one morning, Carter decided that we could stay in a hotel for a change." She grinned a little. "I was so excited about gettin' to try out a bed for the first time, that I couldn't even sleep. So after everyone went to their rooms I went downstairs to look around."

She looked over at Cass then "You mentioned your father the other night, and when I asked his name, you had already gone off to dance. Well, I remember meetin' a man there, by the name of John Cassidy. He had dark red hair, just like yours, kinda acted like you too. He spoke to me in Spanish, which of course drew me to him immediately. We talked for a few hours and I remember him mentioning having a family back in California."

Cass looked over at her, shock written all over her face. "Are you serious? John _Cassidy_? You are sure?"

Vivienne nodded "I could never forget him. He was a real nice man, gave me some of the best advice I've ever received."

Cass leaned in then, her eyes staring right at Vivienne. "Wh-what advice was that?"

" 'Never volunteer information.' He also warned me about Samuel, sayin' that the man had cruel eyes...He was a better people reader than I was. I'm sorry Cass, I wish I could tell you more, but we only spoke for a short time." Vivienne apologized.

Cass shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. I mean, I never met him so...it's just good to know he is, or was alive not long ago."

Vivienne gave her a smile. "I'm sure he still is. He was a tough old guy, very alert and strong."

The other red haired woman gave her a small smile before producing a flask from her pocket. "Runs in the family."

Veronica put an arm around Cass before looking over at Vivienne. "Go on kid, tell us the rest."

She nodded, looking down at her cigarette, noticing it had gone out. She snubbed it into the ashtray and cleared her throat. "I should have listened to his insight, because later when I did go to bed, Samuel came knockin' on my door. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say that was my turning point in understandin' what kind of man he was...is." She corrected herself.

Boone shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he avoided looking her way. He was fighting an inner battle with himself. Part of him wanted answers, to know what it was that his beloved Republic was accused of. But the man in him protested. Was it worth hearing at the expense of her already delicate mental state? To make her relive everything Samuel had done to her, as well as whatever else she had kept inside for so long? Eventually the Soldier in him stayed his resolve, and Boone gripped the arms of his chair, and waited for her to continue.

Eli had been watching Boone from the corner of his eye, noting the way the other man sat. He was glad to note that the Sniper seemed uncomfortable now. Anything to prove that he was listening rather than becoming more angry, kept Eli from whisking Vivienne away. He was waiting on the edge for any unwanted reactions from Boone, ready to step in at a moment's notice.

He gave her small hand a squeeze, spurring her back on. "My life quickly sank down into such a dark place...I thought things were bad back in my tribe. But Samuel showed me that things can always be much worse. He alone is to blame for almost every scar on my body...every sleepless night." She scowled at the table top as she scrapped her nails along a ridge in the wood.

"I tried to run away one morning, before everyone woke up. Carter was always a light sleeper though...and he caught me before I could make it more than a few yards. That man 'punished' me in ways that Sam only dreamed of. Carter was never as weak as he was...Where Sam had pauses, bits of remorse, Carter only had more fucked up ways to cause pain. And he did all this while his men watched...they enjoyed it as much as he did." She swallowed the lump in her throat before moving on. "I knew then, there was no way I was ever leavin', it just wasn't possible. Not one of them would have helped me escape. And there were seven of them, and only just little stupid me." She grit her teeth as the first tear slid down her freckled cheek.

"They were all like that...sick sadistic bastards. I came to learn later that they had all been hand picked by some scientist woman. Every one of them showed signs of psychiatric disorders and violent tendencies...sociopaths. Apparently the NCR thought they would make a useful squad for missions of a more questionable nature. Not only did they carry out their duties to the fullest, but they _enjoyed _them. They bragged about everything they had done, all the orders they carried out. Terrible brutal things..." She looked over at Boone, knowing she had his full attention now. To his right Arcade was staring at her with tears that matched her own silent ones.

Arcade shook his head slowly "Vivienne...I wish you had told me this. There is help, counseling that you could do."

She huffed out a short laugh. "Thanks, but no thanks. These feelin's are mine to live with. A reminder of what a government is capable of when it gets too big for it's britches. Though really, the signs of that have always been around us. Irradiated soil, mutations, orphaned children left to fend for themselves in a destroyed world...it's all happened before."

"You think the NCR will make the same mistake?" Boone asked, finally speaking up after what seemed like hours.

Vivienne shook her head "I don't know. Perhaps? If they last that long as a government, then maybe. But if not them, someone else will make it happen. It's just human nature."

Boone rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I would love to disagree with you, but I can't deny the possibility of that. However it's too far in the future for us to worry about now."

"I bet that's what pre-war people thought too. They just figured it would never happen to them, so they never saw the signs until it was too late." Eli's deep voice rumbled out, sounding irritated.

"History does have a tendency to repeat itself." Arcade added.

Boone waved them off. "We can argue politics later. Finish your story Vivienne." He said, giving her a ghost of a smile.

It barely tugged on the corners of his mouth, but Vivienne took it gratefully. At this point at least, he didn't seem angry with her. "About a month later, we were finally just a couple miles outside of our destination. At this point, I knew there was no way that we were just looking for some kind of resource. Perhaps I just matured naturally after experiencing some of the world. Or perhaps it was that I finally began to question the motives of the NCR after the way I was abused."

She put her hands in her lap then, trying to hide the fact that they had begun to shake. Clearing her throat once more, she took a deep breath. "That night, around the time that I normally woke up, I noticed that I was alone. You would think I would be grateful right? But instead I felt this heavy sense of dread. I knew we were just an hour's walk from our target, but it didn't make sense for them to leave behind me, the scout. For all they knew, there was still another canyon to traverse. It just didn't make sense."

"I got up, packed my things and headed after them. I was almost to the top of the basin when I heard the first explosions. I...ran the rest of the way, coming over the ridge in a matter of minutes." She grit her teeth then, unable to keep back the sob in her chest.

"They...were killing everyone...women, children...everyone." She gasped out finally.

Boone's head snapped up and his mouth hung open a few inches. His mind flew immediately to Bitter Springs. _"Women, children, everyone"_, her words echoed cruelly, reminding him of that fateful day. It couldn't just be another coincidence could it? Another NCR order that had Soldiers wiping out those that should be off limits in war.

_"Nothing is off limits in war"_ a voice spoke out in his mind.

He struggled to recalled it's owner. The face of a Commander he had only met once popped into his head. The man had been at Bitter Springs, but what his role was, Boone never knew.

Vivienne's sobs brought him back to the matter at hand, and he gladly pushed the memory back into it's hole. His protective instincts didn't heed the NCR man inside him any longer as he watched her. Getting to his feet then, he walked over and kneeled beside her. Boone was unable to stay apart from her when she was in such a vulnerable state. And if there was a way for him to fix everything, he would try his best. Wrapping his arms around her small shoulders Boone hugged her to his warm chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You aren't there anymore. You are safe here with me." He spoke in a low quiet voice.

She gripped his white shirt, as she had done many times before. Holding on to him as if he were an illusion, she cried harder. Suddenly afraid that he would disappear as soon as she spoke again.

"That's it, this is _over_. No more story telling." Eli said, standing suddenly and shaking his head. His chair scraped the floor loudly, causing everyone to jump.

Arcade nodded. "I agree, this is obviously too delicate a subject."

Vivienne made a small noise of protest, pulling her face away from Boone reluctantly. "No, no...this...needs to be told. I can't keep this inside any longer. I just can't!" She breathed hard, trying to regain her senses.

Boone ran a gentle hand over her short hair. "You don't have to right now though. It can wait until later."

She looked at him with a defeated expression. "I may not have that much time." She replied quietly, her eyes falling to the small collection of wanted posters on the table.

His heart dropped as the reality of the situation hit him. She was right, no doubt the NCR would find her sooner or later. And there was no telling what would happen then. Looking back to the small girl he nodded. "Okay, okay. Get her a glass of water." He said, looking up at Eli.

Eli sighed "Fuck. This isn't right..." Frowning he walked over to get her a glass of water from the sink. "Sometimes memories are best left alone." He added, knowing all to well what that was like. Lately, his memories had begun to trickle back into his mind. Though he had kept quiet about it to everyone, for the simple reason that was before him now. Like Vivienne's realization, it was just too much to handle. He only understood tiny emotions from his memories, but what little there was, was full of heartache and a terrible sense of grief and loss. The story the girl was telling mirrored his feelings, her emotions matching the ones he felt as he picked up the pieces of his past. The entire thing was too eerie for the man, and the chills it gave him were unsettling.

When he turned around, Vivienne was back in her chair with Boone standing just beside her. She looked up at Eli as he handed her the water. "I'm sorry Eli...I didn't realize it earlier...you're remembering things aren't you?"

He did his best to hide the hurt look that threatened his features. Pressing his finger into the fresh cut on his palm he shook his head. "Don't worry your pretty head about that dearie. I'm a big guy, I can figure it out." He said, giving her a half smile before returning to his chair.

She watched him sit, feeling a new layer of worry for her friend. She wanted to talk to him, to find out what he was going through. But her own tale wasn't finished yet, and she knew she couldn't help him right now. Taking a big gulp of the water, she readied herself to finish the story.

"There were about fifty people down in the basin, from all walks of life. The the only thing they had in common was that most of them had short hair, as if they had been shaved recently." She sighed. "Samuel and Carter were lobbing grenades into the group from the ridge, that was the explosions I had heard. Closer to the crowd were the other NCR Soldiers, they were firin' automatic rifles into the people as they ran. It was strangely one sided...There wasn't any form of shelter for the people to hide behind. Just a tent city in the perfect trap, flat land surrounded by the ridge of the basin."

She sat the glass down with shaky hands. "By the time I got down to the bottom, Sam and Carter had made their way there to join the slaughter. The Soldiers with the rifles had already fallen after the grenades stopped. It was easier for the remainin' people to fight back once they had a chance to get close...but by then there were only about ten of them left."

"They weren't trained fighters...just refugees, as I came to learn. Sam and Carter finished them off quickly." She spoke quieter then. "I can't recall much for a while after the last man fell. Once I got close enough to Carter, I drew my knives and ran at him. It was all a blur...I felt my blades make contact a few times, but I was no match for him... Before I knew it I was on my knees, with my own knife to my throat and the other one lost to the sand. I had hurt Carter enough that he was bleeding down onto my back as he stood behind me, pressin' the metal into my skin."

She blinked back more tears as she focused on the very knives in-front of her on the table. "I kept these out of necessity...I'm not good enough with anything else. But the irony of fightin' with them isn't lost on me, it's kinda poetic really." Shoving them to the side of the table roughly she looked back at the group.

"Samuel had finished off the remaining refugees then, and he walked over to watch Carter. I remember the look of satisfaction on his face as I cried on my knees. Carter spoke then... and that I will never forget." She cringed visibly. " '_You were a good little girl, but it's time to sleep now precious_.' And he said it so lovingly that I almost thought he was going to spare me for a moment. But like so many other times, I was so, so wrong."

She reached around behind her neck and untied her bandana. Revealing her mangled throat for the rest of the group. She tried to ignore their gasps, as Boone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He yanked my head back by my hair...and then slit my throat. It's a funny feelin' that...Not very painful...just quick, and very disorienting." She looked off to the side as her vision blurred. "But my luck hadn't left me completely...I had weakened him enough that he couldn't cut deep enough to kill. And even more luckily was that there was someone, somewhere in the crowd that was alive enough to pull a trigger. I remember hearing a gunshot, and then feeling Carter fall on top of me. Sam was yelling then, and I hear his gun go off...killing my savior."

She looked back at her companions. Cass looked sick, and Veronica was in tears as well as Arcade. _How funny_ she thought bitterly to herself, _I haven't even gotten to the worst part_. To her right Eli was practically fuming, his large hands were balled up tight. Boone stayed still as a statue with his hand on her shoulder, but she could hear his breathing stop for a few seconds.

"Tu no debería estar vivo..." Raul whispered.

She huffed out a breath as she looked down the table at him. "No soy, no realmente."

She watched the old ghoul frown back at her, and for once, she was very grateful that no one else understood their words.

"I guess Samuel figured I was dead then, or as good as dead at least. He took off at that point, leaving me all alone. I could hear people screaming all around me, they were dying slowly...torn to pieces by the grenades. I-I tried my best to get out from under Carter, but he was too heavy, and I had lost too much blood. I managed to move my arms just enough to pull a stimpack from my pocket, the only one I had. I stuck it in my leg...only because I couldn't move any further, and then I passed out."

Feeling self conscious, she tied her bandana around her neck once more. Cutting off the sight seemed to help her a bit, and she continued on. "When I came to, it was daylight. Everyone around me was dead...everyone. Not one person survived that attack, save for myself...but then again I was never part of it really... Anyway, I worked by way out from under Carter's body and managed to find my pack. I stitched up my throat as best as I could and found another stimpack...but by then it was too late. My throat never healed right, as you all saw."

She looked over at Eli, and as if reading her mind, he lit a cigarette for her and passed it over. "Thank you, again." She replied with a smile, one that was returned faintly.

"I spent a day resting, eating and drinking from what Carter had left on him. When I got my strength back, I began searching for answers. That was hard enough, but it was made worse by the smell of the dead. I had to search through the bodies and their belongings...but I'm glad that I did. It was as if I was meant to be there because I found answers. Someone had kept a log of the refugees' journey. Not written, but on holotape. It was a collection that would rival the King's."

Vivienne inhaled the cigarette, grateful for it's calming effect. "I spent the next two weeks survivin' on what I scavenged from the camp. When I finally made it back to Comanche John was gone. But bless that man for his foresight. He left me a note and a good sum of caps, saying in the note that he figured I would be needing them if I ever came back. He was one of the greatest things to happen to me, though he may never know it." She smiled over at Cass.

"I used the money on supplies and a holotape player. Then I holed up in that hotel until I listened to the entire collection. It was all recorded by a man named Reeve Kaplan, he used to be a scientist working for the NCR back in the Boneyard. The logs told how back in California he worked under a scientist named Mollie...something or another. Anyway, he was in charge of the everyday welfare of these people, the ones who eventually became the refugees that were slaughtered. He told of how the NCR was experimenting on these people, running strange psychological tests and other inhumane medical procedures." She paused for a second as Boone involuntarily squeezed her shoulder with a strong grip.

When he finally relaxed she continued. "Apparently this head scientist found documents of these experiments in a vault in California. Vault Tech had planned on using them in some of the other Vaults...but as you may know, most of those Vaults were never finished in time. So this list was never put to use...until a few years ago."

"This poor man, this Reeve Kaplan apparently couldn't take the way the NCR used these people. He didn't give much detail, but from what I gathered, he staged some false alarm in the facility that they were in. While the other scientists ran for their lives, he opened the cells and let everyone out. He managed to get most of them underground in the metro where they hid for weeks. Eventually they made it out far enough from the city and just kept going." She chewed on her lip, finally coming to the end of the story.

"Like so many other Wasteland Legends, Reeve had heard of a place, safe and relativity untouched out in Texas. He collected information from people around California on the supposed whereabouts of this safe haven and set out with the remaining refugees to Texas. They made it, but of course there wasn't such a palce. Just the basin, somewhat sheltered from the dust storms. Reeve decided that they would make camp there, thinking that it was somehow where they should be." She frowned. "The poor man was so defeated by the fact that he couldn't lead those people to safety, I think he just kinda gave up."

"Unfortunately, they left a trail of sorts since they traveled in such a large group. My guess is all the NCR had to do was ask around to see where a group of people with shaved heads had been, and figured out where they were headed by the information they asked for."

She reached out and crumpled up one of the posters. "Samuel must have described my face to his superiors once he got back. I was the perfect scapegoat, pinnin' the blame on me for the deaths of those Soldiers under Carter's command. They had to have somethin' to tell the families...though why they just didn't say that they died in battle is beyond me. The first battle at Hoover Damn was happenin' around that time we were in Texas."

"They had to prepare for the rare chance that you might have survived." Boone spoke up from behind her. "You were a liability since Samuel couldn't confirm your death. My guess is that they needed to make you a criminal, just in case you showed up one day and tried to tell the truth."

"So you do believe me then?" She asked, looking up at him with hope in her heart.

"It's a terrible thought...but not entirely unfathomable. And besides, I want to believe you. I know you would have never make this up...there are too many things at stake here." He replied.

She nodded her head. "Every bit of it is true, and even better, I have proof."

"The holotapes! You still have them?" Eli asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, they are back in my shack outside the 188, under the floorboards." She smiled. "I knew they would be safe there. I couldn't risk anyone form the NCR getting them until I was ready."

"You brought them here then...tot he Mojave...on purpose." Boone said.

She nodded. "I know I said I just ended up here...but the reality is, I always knew I had to come here at some point. I can't just let all those deaths go unanswered for. They have to be brought to the light. The NCR can't keep lying to everyone about this. And if they are hiding this, then you can bet your bottom cap that they are hiding much more."

Eli clapped his hands together loudly and grinned. "You have some fucking balls after all."

Vivienne smiled. "That's what you get for doubtin' me."

"There is still the matter of the posters kids." Arcade replied, bringing everyone down to Earth.

They all looked at the offending pile, trying to think of a plan. After a moment Boone crouched down next to Vivienne again. He took her hands in his own and sighed before he looked into her eyes.

"I think you need to turn yourself in."

* * *

_**This was the hardest and yet the easiest fucking thing I have ever written. I'm pretty drained right now, mostly emotionally. So be expectin' a break from me for a few days. **_

_**Also, I'll let you guys look up the translation of what Raul and Viv said to each other. It's just another tiny insight into Vivienne's mental state.**_  
_**Thanks again for stickin' with me this far guys. I can't express how much your reviews mean to me. Really, I look forward to every one of them. They make all this worth it. I try to put a lot of myself into these stories, and it means the world to me that anyone is interested enough to even read them. Thank you.  
**_


	21. Slate

_**Another long one here...that's what she said. :D I am a tad scared about writing these next few chapters, as well as the upcoming MHB. I tend to swallow up the emotions of my characters when I write and then turn them into shit-tastic dreams later. So these next few weeks should be um...sleepless. I'm also giving all the chapters titles now...cause I can.**_

_**NOTE: For anyone confused about the path the Refugees took in the last chapter to get to Texas (as pointed out by Mr. Tom-Ato13) there is a mini explanation on the Eli/Viv tumblr here: eliandviv .tumblr .com (No spaces yo'.)  
**_

* * *

"_I think you need to turn yourself in."_

Vivienne dropped her gaze as Boone's words sank into her mind. Despite the fear in her belly, for once she didn't feel like running. Perhaps it was because she was tired of running, or that she knew she had to stay to finish things with the NCR. And it made sense really, to turn herself in now rather than to hide. She needed to show that she wasn't the criminal that they thought her to be. Though proving that would take more than just surrendering, at least it was a step in the right direction.

She looked up to meet Boone's green eyes, and for the first time she found fear in them. Vivienne's stomach knotted itself tightly as she forced her eyes away from his once more. She settled on staring at his weather chapped lips, unable to look away from him entirely. She had begun to rely on his constant presence. Just having him around, with his stoic expressions and warm hands, seemed to quell the storm in her mind.

Counting the lines on the dusty pink flesh of his lips, she managed to calm herself enough to reply. "You're right. It'll look better if I turn myself in."

Boone nodded, glad that she understood the reasoning for his statement.

"Now wait just a fucking minute. You want to send her packing to the people who want her fucking head?" Eli bellowed, getting to his feet quickly.

Boone turned around on his heels and stood up to face Eli. "Hey hey, calm down. They don't want her head." He shook his hand in the air, trying to lighten the man's sudden anger.

"What part of 'Dead or Alive' don't you fucking get Boone?" Eli snarled, holding up one of the posters.

Yanking the paper from Eli's hand Boone huffed a heavy sigh. "They would rather take her alive, they always want to question an...alleged criminal, if possible." He crumpled the poster and threw it across the room.

Eli crossed his arms over his broad chest. "If they know half of what she saw, then I _highly_ doubt that. You said it yourself...she's a liability."

Vivienne gazed up from her chair at Eli. "What do you suggest then? Run?"

"Yes. We can't fight all of them off, unfortunately. So therefore we run, and get you the fuck out of here." Eli replied coolly, cocking his head to look at the short girl.

She shook her head and got to her feet slowly. "I didn't come almost twelve-hundred miles to just turn tail and run again. I've got business with the NCR, and I don't plan on dyin' until it's finished."

Eli grimaced "You're being foolish Vivienne. How do you know they won't just shoot you on sight? Or that some fucking asshole on the strip won't do it for them? There is a reward on your head after all."

"Am I not in a fortress right now? No one gets in here without House's say so, and that includes the NCR. I'll stay here for tonight while we make arrangements, and then in the mornin' you and Boone can escort me to Camp McCarran. I'll be safe with you guys right?" Vivienne said, giving a tiny smile.

"Of course you will dear." Eli wavered slightly as he looked at Boone. "You are good with this?"

"No, I'm not okay with any of this. But we don't have much of a choice do we?" Boone answered flatly.

Arcade walked over to Boone and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is the best way. No one can get in the Lucky 38, and these posters just came out. Viv has been holed up in here for almost a week now, her face isn't fresh on anyone's mind."

"Except Samuel's..." She said quietly.

"He doesn't know where you are. If he did they wouldn't have put out posters." Boone spoke, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah...about that...something has been bothering me about that Sam guy." Cass spoke up from across the table. "You ran into him a couple months ago in Freeside right?"

Vivienne nodded, unsure what Cass was getting at. "Yeah..."

"So why did he wait so long to tell the NCR that you were in town?" Cas quipped. "Why didn't he say something back then? I mean, obviously the posters have been back in California for a while since Raul had seen them. Obviously he told them what you looked like back then...so why wait once he'd found you again?"

Vivienne's mind flashed back to the day she and Boone had ran into Sam. His disheveled appearance, combined with his lack of uniform stuck out to her. "Maybe he was discharged? He was outside of the NCR citizen soup kitchen when we found him. No uniform, no dog tags...nothin' to mark him as a Soldier..."

Boone shook his head. "That doesn't mean much Vivienne. He could have gone to McCarran to tell someone. Even if he finished his tour, he'd still have access to the base." He sat back down, trying to gather his thoughts. "One of two things must have happened. Either he was dishonorably discharged, or he is AWOL."

"Or they don't even have him on record...not at McCarran at least." Vivienne said, her hands going suddenly cold. "He wasn't part of the regular Army. His unit was 'special' remember? If he took his orders directly from that scientist or from the top, then the main force here in Nevada would have no knowledge of him. He may be...a secret?"

"A ghost." Boone corrected her. The realization crept into his mind like a icy draft. "He's not supposed to exist...Therefore you're right, no one else probably knows of his or his unit's existence except his direct superiors."

"Well fuck." Eli cursed, saying what was on everyone's mind. "We don't have a leg to stand on."

"Wait wait...no...we still have the holotapes. It's okay." Vivienne murmured, trying desperately to cling to her waning courage.

Boone cast her an apologetic look. "That is _if_ McCarran will accept those as authentic recordings. They don't even know what happened in Texas, how can they be sure the tapes aren't just something we made?"

Vivienne's heart sank, she had never considered that possibility. "We...well...I..." She stammered trying to think of something, anything. As she stared at the floor, her chest growing increasingly tight, Eli's deep voice broke through the silence.

"Reeve Kaplan." He said calmly. "He's a civilian on NCR payroll. Secret experiments or no, they would have record of his employment."

Vivienne looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Eli grinned then. "Taxes. The NCR always wants their share of the loot. He may be listed as some scientist grunt working on the effects of too much Ghoul equality, but I bet you he is listed."

"How do we know they didn't erase his records after he left California though?" Arcade wondered out loud.

Boone looked up then. "They wouldn't have done that. Not if he really was just listed as a lowly worker, it's too incriminating. The posters say she is just wanted for the murder of NCR soldiers, not for a massacre including regular personnel. They'd have no viable public reason to erase him. Especially if he had family, they might have blamed his death on something else, but he'd still need to be on file so they could pay out his pension to his surviving family." He finished with a small grin, noting the look Arcade was giving him. "What can I say? The NCR loves it's paperwork."

"I never thought I'd be grateful for bureaucrats." Arcade replied with a smile.

"Well then...We'll escort you to the Base tomorrow on the hope that there is a fucking paper filed away somewhere with proof of this Kaplan guy. Let's hope he had a family...for our sake. Fuck that sounded rude..." Eli grumbled, wishing he'd never mentioned the name in the first place. To him, the idea of hiding Vivienne away somewhere still sounded the best. But if it had to be done, he would do his best to assure her survival.

Vivienne sat for a moment, chewing anxiously on her thumb. As the silent seconds ticked by she felt the heavy gaze of her companions. "I'll need more assurance than that if I'm gonna survive." She said quietly, dropping her hand into her lap. "Once California gets wind that I'm at McCarran they're goin' to send someone to interrogate me. Someone who knows the full story and will want to keep me quiet."

Boone gritted his teeth "Sounds plausible."

"You have a plan?" Eli asked.

"Sort of..." She began. "I need someone here in Nevada, high up the chain of command enough to possibly have authority over whoever they send...someone with doubts of their own about the NCR's ethics." She cast Boone a wary look. "Who was the General during the time of Bitter Springs?"

He frowned "You sure do gather intelligence quickly for someone so new to the Mojave."

Vivienne's brow knitted as she stared at her lap. "I'm sorry Boone..."

He shook his head and patted her knee. "It's fine, I'm sure you learned a lot during your time 'catching up' with Arcade."

Across the table Arcade shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I didn't bring it up really...the King..."

"I said_ it's fine_." Boone interrupted. Turning back to Vivienne he sighed. "Lee Oliver was the General then, as well as the current General. He's still stationed at the Dam, but I don't know if he'll be willing to leave his post. His mind is set on glory in the coming battle, and he hasn't taken his eyes off the East in years."

"Then we'll need to convince him that there is more glory to be had at my interrogation." Vivienne said, her voice sounding more solid than it had in a while.

Eli's face broke out in a wide grin. "I can see your gears turning from here. What do you have in mind?"

Vivienne cracked a small smile. "Well, that depends on you." She said, looking up at the tall man. "How much to hire you for your Courier skills?"

Eli chuckled. "For you? It'll be on the fucking house."

She nodded as she gripped Boone's hand. "Then when I turn myself in then, neither of you can take me."

Boone scowled as Eli joined him with a loud "Excuse me?"

"Calm down you two, let me finish." She sighed. "I'll get the King to send me some of his men for the escort. He was willing to help me before things changed, and I'm sure the offer still stands. In the mean time, I need everyone doin' other things for this to work. The perk will be that no one can be liable for aiding a fugitive. Everyone will be far away from me and the kings can act as if they are turnin' me in themselves. That is if y'all want to help." She looked around the room. "Please know that I won't hold it against anyone who doesn't wanna get involved."

"Oh please! This is the most excitement I've had in awhile!" Veronica beamed next to her. "Count me in."

Cass flicked her lighter loudly as she lit a cigarette. "I like ya kid, I'm in too. Though ain't doing it for free, I plan on taking payment in booze once you're out." She said, blowing smoke through her smile.

"Thanks guys." Vivienne smiled warmly at them, not bothering to look at Arcade. She knew he would always be on her side, along with Boone and Eli. The silence coming from Raul however, made the pit of her stomach hurt.

"I'm sorry Boss." Raul said finally. "I didn't become an old man by stirring the pot. I try to stay out of NCR business. Just got out of a rough spot myself, and I'm not looking to go back into another situation like this one."

"It's okay Raul." She said, shaking her head with a small smile. "I can respect your decision to stay behind."

"Thanks Boss. I can still lend a hand, in my own way. I'll stay on the Strip and keep an ear to the ground for trouble. Well, an ear hole." Raul offered with a laugh.

Vivienne managed a chuckle. "Sounds good." Pausing then to take in a deep breath she looked back to Eli. "Now, once they have me in custody I'm going to request General Oliver's presence. I'll tell them he is key to my case and won't speak further until he is present." A squeeze from Boone's hand stopped her from going further.

"I don't know how good of an idea that is." Boone said. "Their lead interrogator is Lieutenant Boyd, a woman not known for following policy. She would rather beat the truth from a prisoner rather than usual methods." He sighed heavily, pulling a stern face. "If you go making demands from the start, you're likely to piss her off."

Vivienne's stomach fluttered at the thought, but she pushed the feeling back down quickly. "I've been beaten before...and besides, we don't have a choice anymore...not that I ever did." She added bitterly. "Regardless, they will have to at least summon him if I say he is vital to my case. That's where you come in Eli." She said, looking back at the large man. "They will likely send a Soldier to summon Oliver from the Dam. A radio message is too risky for somethin' important. I need you to intercept this Soldier halfway there, that way you can take over the delivery of the message."

Eli nodded. "I'll talk this Oliver guy into coming back with me no worries."

"Good, don't kill the Soldier...just be the _persuasive_ guy we know you to be. Then tell Oliver that this will be the interrogation of the century, whatever you have to to get him there. Just as long as you are fast. He needs to be on the way before they send word to California. In the mean time, I need Cass to go with Boone to find Samuel." Vivienne said.

"Wait, you want that fucker there?" Cass asked, giving her a strange look.

"Ghost or not, he may bring solidarity to the case. 'Specially if his temper gets the best of him like it always does." She looked over at Boone. "You can threaten, beat or bribe him. Anythin' to make him come with you. Once he is there, you can present him as a witness. With any luck whoever they bring in from California will be there by then. That way he or she can't turn him away without lookin' suspicious as to why."

"I can beat him. Got it." Boone said, his voice coming out roughly.

Vivienne cracked a small smile at his enthusiasm. "Arcade, I need you and Veronica to go to my shack. It's just outside the 188 where Veronica used to hang out."

"I'm familiar with it." Veronica said with a nod.

"Good. Under the floorboards near the north wall is where you will find the holotapes. They are wrapped in an old pillowcase. Then y'all need to hightail it back to McCarran to present them as evidence."

Arcade let out a heavy sigh. "Damn Vivvy, this is all hinged on a small window of time isn't it?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is. Y'all need to leave tonight. That way I can buy a bit of time before I turn myself in tomorrow. I'll wait until noon, but after that I'd rather not push my luck." Vivienne replied.

"Cass and I have the shortest distance to travel. Samuel is most likely still around Freeside where he can keep a low profile...as well as an eye on you." Boone said, cringing internally. "We can stay with you tonight and leave in the morning."

Her heart pounded in her chest. "You can't be sure of that Boone, he could be anywhere. We don't have time to wait in case he left town."

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight. That is final." Boone said sternly, giving her no room to argue.

Vivienne looked over at Boone. The sternness in his voice was betrayed by the worried expression on his face. She gave in instantly as she understood his look. "Alright, y'all can leave in the morning."

Boone calmed down slightly when she gave in. Cass gave the pair a small smirk as she clapped Eli on the back. "Come on big boy, I'll help you pack."

Eli looked at Vivienne a moment longer, opening his mouth to speak. Just as he began to say something, the loving look she gave Boone made the words die on his tongue. Eli let out a small huff through his grin before disappearing with Cass.

The others followed suit, the urgency of the matter spurring them on quickly. Raul bid them a quick goodbye before setting off for the Strip alone.

* * *

After everyone was packed up and ready, they gathered outside the elevator. Vivienne hugged Veronica and Arcade, thanking them profusely.

"I'll make it up to y'all, I promise." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

Arcade rested his arm on her head, trying to lighten the mood. "You can be my personal armrest for a week when we get back okay?"

Vivienne laughed. "Deal. What about you Veronica?"

Veronica tapped a finger to her chin. "I really don't need anything. A dress maybe?"

"I can do you one better. I know a great tailor by the name of Sergio. He'll custom make you one." She said with a grin.

"Heck yes!" Veronica laughed. "You ready to go Eli?"

Eli shook his head. "You two go on, I need to talk to Vivienne."

Arcade and Veronica gathered their packs and disappeared into the lift.

"Cass, Boone...can I speak to Viv in private for a moment?" Eli asked.

Boone crossed his arms before Cass nudged his shoulder. "Ah come on Soldier. You look like you could use a drink. Escort a lady to the kitchen." She said, giving Eli a grin before pulling a reluctant Boone away.

"Since when are you a lady?" Boone grumbled, earning a laugh from Cass.

Once they were alone Eli let a few seconds pass to ensure no one was listening. He scrubbed his hands over his face then, looking down at Vivienne. "I know you won't like this, but hear me out before you protest."

The red haired girl nodded. "Is this about what you want in return for helpin' me?" She teased.

Eli managed a smirk "Nah, I know better than to ask you for what I really want. Boone would probably fucking shoot me. Though it _would_ be worth it if I got my way." He laughed as she rolled her eyes, only a hint of a blush on her cheeks now.

Taking a deep breath he spoke again, in a more serious tone. "Vivienne..." he paused, taking her small hand in his. "If you have doubts...any doubts at all. Anything. I'll be waiting outside the gates of McCarran in the morning."

Vivienne started to protest before Eli shook his head. "Viv, stop fretting about the time. I'll have plenty of it to get to where I need to be. I want to be close by for now in case anything goes wrong. In case you need me." He looked her straight in the eyes, trying to convey his seriousness.

"Now, like I said...if you have any second thoughts about all this you just wait until you see me at the gate. Give me a sign, ask for a cigarette or something and I'll get you out of there. The NCR won't know you are coming yet, and the kings won't protest if they see me. There are plenty of places we can go where the NCR won't find you. Hell, I'll even let Boone come along since you're so stuck on him." He said, giving her a tiny lopsided smile.

Vivienne stood in silence for a moment, gripping Eli's hand tightly. "Eli...I..." The offer sounded good, better than good, it sounded perfect. The small tugging inside her mind reminded her of the safety she had been seeking for so long. She knew that Eli could provide that after all, especially if Boone came as well. She didn't want to leave Boone behind, and this offer meant she wouldn't have to. Between the two of them she knew she would be fine. Letting the happy thought settle over her for a second she took in a deep breath before setting her mind back in reality. In the end it wasn't enough. It wasn't the right thing to do.

It had been her goal for years now, to bring the NCR to justice for what had happened to the Refugees. That was something that couldn't be ignored. Coupled with the hard fact that every person who ran from something knew: That you have to face down what you run from if you ever want to be free. She turned her face up towards Eli and swallowed down the words that would see her to immediate safety.

"I'm sorry Eli..." She began.

"Please stop..." Eli interrupted. "Don't...don't answer now. This offer is for tomorrow, not today. I know it's easy to stand your ground right now, but it won't be tomorrow when you are walking towards that holding cell. Just think about it tonight, and then you can truly answer tomorrow outside the gates." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Don't think less of me for asking you to do this Vivienne. The alternative would be me taking you away right now regardless of choice. I just want you to be safe...while remaining yourself. But I know I couldn't have that if I took away your choices. And I would never do that to you." He said, his deep voice holding a softer tone.

Vivienne looked away for a moment, her voice catching in her throat. She couldn't tell him 'no' right now. Not after he had spoken to her like that. She had never come to close to seeing the man cry, and she refused to say the word that would send him over the edge.

"Tomorrow then." She said quietly.

"Tomorrow." He replied, pulling her in for a hug.

Vivienne wrapped her arms around his large form as best she could. There was nothing holding her back now as he held onto her. She let herself cry against his shirt, the sounds barely muffled. She cried for today, for all the things that she had to reveal, and for all the new fears she now faced. And then she cried for tomorrow, for the unknown and for the danger she knew she had to face. Tears flowed easier with Eli than they did with Boone. The same way her words had when Eli asked about Sam. It was easier to break down with the tall man, because Vivienne knew he wouldn't run.

There wasn't someone in his past for her to live up to, to be judged against. He was a clean slate, one that she could easily write her own life on. But Boone had a past, as broken as it was. And his slate was already filled with a love half lived. Vivienne was still trying to find room for herself with Boone. To somehow fit her life into his amidst everything the man already had. And as bad as it hurt, she still couldn't bring herself to open up entirely. Least she find out that Boone didn't have enough room inside for everything she carried.

Vivienne and Eli stayed that way for a few moments longer as her sobbing subsided. The silence that followed soon turned into a nagging reminder of the troubles at hand. Reluctantly Eli pulled her away from his warm chest. Turning instantly, he snatched up his pack and stepped into the elevator. Never turning to face her as the doors closed behind him. Vivienne watched the numbers on the panel light up as he descended, knowing that he didn't rush away in anger.

He simply wasn't a man who could let a woman see him cry.

* * *

_**Betcha y'all weren't expecting that huh? But never fear my pretty babes! The next chapter will be entirely devoted to Boone and Vivienne fluff/smut. I just wanted to show the opposite side of the coin o' leading male characters. Eli's got a heart under all that brashness and muscle. And I believe it's important to both characters to have a friendship like this. Even if Eli does tend to yearn for more than a simple friendship. *tee hee* You will be seeing a lot more of him post Human Nature, so I'll be sending in a trickle of his personality now and then for those who aren't reading My Heart Burns. **_

_**But like I said. Next chapter is all Boone and Vivienne, I promise lovelies! I couldn't fit it all in this chapter. And I know that's what you guys are asking for anyway. Ya harpies. *kidding ***_

_**Also, I did a fast edit here, so excuse the typos. I'm tired as fuck so I shall off to bed and double check things in the morrow. **_

_**Stupid rambling note: OMG you guys...the whole time I was writing the part where Viv cries against Eli I could only think about the scene in Fight Club where the Narrator cries against Bob in the beginning! I wanted Viv to pull away and see her tears make a smiley face in Eli's shirt! EHUEHUHEUEHUEHE.**_

_**But alas, that would have taken away from the seriousness of it all. Plus...Bob has bitch tits. And Eli most certainly does not. :D**_


End file.
